Inside my mind
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Tras cinco años de cautiverio, Hermione Granger es rescatada y puede volver a casa. Sin embargo, la persona que un día fue ya no existe y es obligada a asistir a terapia para poder superar todo lo que tuvo que vivir; y las cosas parecen empeorar cuando descubre que Draco Malfoy es su psicólogo.
1. I: Hermione Granger

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Soo, nuevo long fic. Si habéis leído _Redención_ , entonces quizá este podría recordaros un poco a ese. Aunque la trama, el desarrollo, las personalidades, etc, son todas distintas. Por ahora solo tengo seis capítulos escritos (de entre 2k y 6k palabras), así que actualizaré cada diez días. Así me doy tiempo a seguir escribiendo y seguir avanzando.

Un agradecimiento especial a Bianca _(Cygnus Dorado_ aquí en FF) por hacer la portada y las imágenes promocionales de cada capítulo, si queréis verlas os invito a pasar por mi página de Facebook (AliciaBlackM), porque son obras de arte *inserte corazón*

También un pequeño agradecimiento a mi esposa, _MrsDarfoy_ , por escuchar mis pestes y mis fangirleos con el fic xD

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá. La trama es mía.

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Este fic trata muy delicados como violación, muerte de personajes, secuestro, tortura, lenguaje vulgar… Lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Esta es la única advertencia que voy a hacer.

* * *

 **INSIDE MY MIND**

* * *

 **Capítulo I:** **Hermione Granger.**

 _«Esta es tu vida, está aquí. Parpadea y te la perderás. ¿Lo dijiste? Te quiero… no quiero vivir sin ti… cambiaste mi vida… ¿Lo dijiste? Haz un plan, fíjate una meta… trabaja por ella. Pero ahora y cada vez más, mira a tu alrededor, vive a fondo… porque eso es todo… y podría desaparecer mañana»._

 **[Anatomía de Grey, capítulo 24, temporada 5].**

 **5 de diciembre de 2003.**

—¡Por aquí! —El grito de Harry rompió el aire, alertando al resto de sus compañeros que se pusieron rumbo al lugar del que provenía la voz de Potter.

—¿Harry? —inquirió Ron tras pasar por el pequeño túnel que se abría paso a través de varias paredes de roca.

—Aquí.

Cuando Ron llegó hasta su amigo, se encontró frente a él un gran pasillo lleno de celdas. Estaba iluminado tenuemente por una luz blanca tintineante. Se escuchaban ruidos, como ligeros sollozos y gemidos de gente que convalecía detrás de aquellas rejas de hierro oxidado. Comenzaron a caminar con lentitud, mientras que abrían una a una las celdas del lugar. Llegaron hasta el final de aquel largo pasillo; frente a ellos había una puerta de hierro cerrada con varias cadenas, llaves y candados. Retrocedieron varios pasos para poder colocarse a una distancia prudente antes de que Harry alzase su varita y la apuntase contra la puerta.

—Bombarda —dijo y la puerta de hierro estalló por un lateral. Lo suficientemente fuerte para abrirse por una lateral.

Cuando el humo se despejó, comenzaron a caminar y se adentraron en aquella habitación aislada del resto. No se escuchaba ningún ruido dentro, tampoco podían distinguir algún tipo de elemento dentro de aquella celda oscura. Ron conjuró un _«Lumos»_ para iluminar el lugar, escucharon un quejido provenir de una de las esquinas ante la luz repentina. Harry se acercó hasta esa zona con cuidado, alzando el brazo para tratando de tocar suavemente el cuerpo que se encogía contra la esquina.

—¿Hermione? —susurró y la persona emitió un gemido—. Hermione, soy Harry.

Otro gemido se escuchó y luego un murmullo. Harry se acercó un poco más, haciéndole un gesto a Ron para que alumbrase un poco más en esa dirección. Harry observó a la mujer que se encogía contra esa esquina; con el cuerpo casi esquelético y el pelo marrón sucio y enredado cubriéndole hasta la cintura. Estaba vestida con una gran camisa gris con varios agujeros y manchada que le caía hasta los muslos.

»Hermione —volvió a decir y recibió otro gemido como respuesta—. Hermione.

—Ha… —El tono fue seco, casi doloroso de escuchar. Prácticamente inteligible. Pero Harry consiguió reconocer las dos primeras letras de su nombre, consiguió reconocer el tono de Hermione bajo ese raspeo doloroso.

—Es ella —dijo y sintió sus ojos humedecerse—. Es ella. La hemos encontrado.

Ron llegó hasta su lado, arrodillándose con lágrimas humedeciendo los ojos. Un auror les tendió una gran manta con la que cubrieron el cuerpo de la mujer y Ron se encargó de ayudar a los medimagos de la unidad a colocarla sobre la camilla. Una vez expuesta ante la luz y en una postura mucha más clara, Ron y Harry pudieron reconocer los ojos marrones de su amiga y la sonrisa rota que decoraba su rostro; los moretones dejaban una oscura constelación de golpes en su cuerpo, sus mejillas hundidas y sus oscuras ojeras revolvían los estómagos de Harry y Ron. Parecía un fantasma plagado de cicatrices y cargado de gritos que nunca llegaron a escapar; la imagen sobrecogía a todos los presentes.

—Ha… Ro… —Comenzó a toser con fuerza y los medimagos el colocaron una mascarilla para ayudarla a respirar, pero ella se la quitó—. Harry… Ron…

Sus nombres, pronunciados por esa voz tan ronca y que casi parecía tentar las letras, los alteró ligeramente. Habían sido cinco años sin oír la voz de su amiga. Cinco años sin saber dónde había estado, qué había pasado, qué le habían hecho. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una tos extraña.

—¿Hermione? —pronunció Ron al ver la extraña sonrisa que portaba la castaña.

Los ojos castaños de la mujer se clavaron en ellos mientras se volvía a colocar la mascarilla. No había ningún tipo de brillo en aquellos orbes marrones que miraban en su dirección, no había nada que les recordarse que esa era realmente Hermione Granger. Los labios de la chica se volvieron a mover, pronunciando su nombre en silencio una vez más antes de romper en carcajadas.

La risa histérica de Hermione les persiguió todo el camino, clavándose en su corazón, anclándose en sus oídos y hundiéndoles el alma.

¿Quién era esa mujer?

* * *

 **8 de diciembre de 2003.**

Lo primero que Hermione vio cuando abrió los ojos fue un techo extremadamente blanco que la cegó por varios minutos. Escuchaba como el eco de un pitido y unos murmullos no muy lejos de ella. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, eso no se parecía en nada a ninguna de las habitaciones donde la habían retenido los últimos años ni tampoco la camioneta con la que la trasportaban de un sitio a otro.

Parpadeó pesadamente varias veces antes de poder comenzar a enfocar las cosas. Giró su cabeza con lentitud, enfocando el aparato del que provenían esos pitidos que resultaban tan molestos en ese momento. Su atención fue atraída rápidamente por las voces que había escuchado en un principio y que queda vez se escuchaban más y más nítidas a sus oídos. Eran Harry, Ron y una mujer de tez morena y pelo negro. Estaban hablando en susurros, o eso parecía, y por la forma en la que tenían Ron y Harry sus ceños fruncidos, no parecían ser buenas noticias.

—Tratamiento… psicólogo… el mejor… campo. —Hermione consiguió captar algunas de las palabras que la mujer decía, palabras que no le gustaron nada.

Pero ese conjunto de letras perdió su importancia cuando la mente de la castaña se aclaró y se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor: estaba postrada en la cama de un hospital, con Harry y Ron a unos pasos de ella, sin cadenas, sin la ropa destrozada y sucia, completamente aseada.

Era libre. Era jodidamente libre.

La habían rescatado.

Jadeó con fuerza y trató de llevarse una de sus manos al pecho, escuchando el sonido metálico unos instantes antes de sentir el tirón en su muñeca. Sus ojos se desviaron hasta las barandillas de la cama, encontrando que sus muñecas estaban atrapadas por las sujeciones de la cama. Unas esposas afelpadas que Hermione solo había visto que se utilizaran en los pacientes agresivos.

—Hermione. —La voz de Harry llamó su atención—. Por Merlín, no sabes lo que me alegra verte despierta, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Aunque abrió la boca para responder, ninguna palabra salió de su garganta. Y no porque no pudiese hacerlo, sino porque con la misma facilidad que había estado dispuesta a hablar, decidió cerrar la boca y mirar hacia otro lado, ignorando a Harry. Escuchó más susurros a los que no prestó atención y se mantuvo mirando a la ventana que se encontraba en uno de los laterales de la habitación.

—Hermione. —Escuchó que la volvían a llamar; era Ron—. Sé que han pasado muchos años y que esto debe ser extraño y duro para ti, pero ya ha pasado lo malo. Estás en casa otra vez.

Casa.

Esa palabra casi resultaba desconocida para Hermione. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que el significado de esa palabra había perdido el sentido para ella. ¿Cómo podría significar algo después de pasarse tanto tiempo encerrada de celda en celda? Perdiendo la esperanza de ser rescatada con el paso de los días, de las semanas, de los años… ¿Casa? Si esperaban que eso pudiese aliviarla de alguna forma, entonces estaban muy equivocados.

—Hermione. —En esa ocasión la voz vino de la mujer que había estado hablando con Harry y Ron—. Entiendo por qué estás así y que todo lo que has tenido que pasar sea muy difícil, pero tienes gente que te quiere y que te ha echado mucho de menos, gente que te va a apoyar en todo este proceso.

—Fuera —dijo con voz rasposa y seca—. Fuera. Todos. Ya.

La medimaga pareció igual de sorprendida que Potter y Weasley, sin embargo se recompuso rápidamente y salió de la habitación seguida de ambos hombres. Hermione se acurrucó sobre sí misma como pudo, sintiendo el tirón en sus muñecas y la fría brisa que entraba desde la ventana. Las luces de las casas del Londres mágico iluminaban de forma etérea su habitación mientras ella, con la mente en blanco y los ojos cerrados, lloraba por haber vuelto a una casa que había dejado de sentir como suya.

* * *

 **15 de agosto de 1998.**

Quedaban solo dos semanas para que el nuevo curso en Hogwarts empezase. Habían sido unos duros y largos meses para reconstruir el colegio, mejorar todo el sistema del Ministerio y que las vidas de todas las personas involucradas en la guerra volviesen a la normalidad. Hermione había comenzado una relación con Ronald nada más terminar la Batalla de Hogwarts. Rechazar lo que sentían el uno por el otro era estúpido después de lo sucedido en la Cámara de los Secretos, así que cuando todo se había tranquilizado y se sentían lo suficientemente fuertes como para dar la noticia anunciaron su noviazgo.

Habían sido meses bastante complicados, pero felices. A pesar de que la sombra de la muerte y la destrucción que Voldemort había dejado seguía presente en muchas cosas, el Mundo Mágico volvía a respirar tranquilo. La gente volvía a salir de sus casas, los hijos de muggles volvían a confiar que estaban protegidos… Todo estaba yendo bien. Sin embargo a mediados de julio comenzaron ataques distribuidos por diferentes parte de Londres y que habían atentado con la vida de muchas personas involucradas con La Resistencia.

Hermione y Ginny habían designadas a investigar junto a un gran grupo de aurores lo que estaba sucediendo. A pesar de que eran jóvenes, y que no tenían experiencia en ese campo, no al menos a ojos del jefe de Aurores, las chicas consiguieron encontrar un rastro que las había conducido hasta la base de operaciones de aquel grupo de atacantes. Se trataban de un grupo que había trabajado para Voldemort durante la guerra y que más que mortífagos eran contrabandistas que habían llevado un horroroso proceso de esclavización y venta de hijos de muggles, squibs y mestizos.

En ese momento, Hermione se encontraba de camino al sitio que habían descubierto que se reunirían los principales jefes de aquella extraña asociación de las sombras. Llegó junto a un grupo de aurores y comenzaron a rodear el lugar, esperando que saliesen para poder atraparlos y así acabar con las principales mentes de aquellos ataques. Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron como esperaban.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó uno de los aurores cuando un dragón de fuego hizo explotar la puerta de la casa que vigilaban.

Hermione comenzó a correr junto a Adkins y Pérez, las dos aurores que habían sido designadas a protegerla. El olor a carne quemada le provocó arcadas que controló a duras penas, escuchaba los gritos de los aurores resonar cerca de ella y por el rabillo del ojo podía apreciar el color naranja de las llamas y el verde mortífero de las maldiciones imperdonables que los contrabandistas estaban lanzando.

—Quédate aquí —le dijo una de las chicas—. Tenemos que cubrir a nuestros compañeros, quieta aquí.

—Pero... —Trató de replicar pero las dos mujeres se habían ido.

Se mantuvo oculta tras aquel muro derruido, apretando los dientes con fuerza al escuchar la batalla campal que se estaba llevando a tan solo unos metros de ella. No duró mucho tiempo oculta, salió de su escondite cuando no soportó estar ahí sin hacer nada y se adentró en la lucha, consiguiendo salvar a dos aurores que iban a ser aplastados por una roca.

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que llegaron los refuerzos para ambos bandos, a su derecha vio aparecer a Harry junto a Charlie y Luna y a su izquierda estaban Ron, Neville y Molly. La pelea se extendió hasta que la luna era la que reinaba el cielo y no el sol. Parecía que era una batalla ganada cuando la gente comenzó a huir del lugar, sin embargo Hermione observó que solamente se estaban yendo a una zona más alejada, así que no dudo en seguirlos.

Un grave error.

Antes de que pudiera preverlo, dos hombres la agarraron desde atrás, le quitaron la varita y la rompieron. Se sacudió, tratando de librarse de esos brazos que la aprisionaban, pero no pudo; alrededor de la boca le colocaron una especie de camiseta sucia que no le permitió gritar por ayuda. Frente a ella aparecieron tres personas, una de ellas, la del medio, era una mujer que la apuntaba directamente con su varita.

—Buenas noches, Hermione Granger —la mujer sonrió—, la batalla termina aquí para ti.

Vio la luz amarilla salir de la varita antes de que la golpease, dejándola inconsciente. Cuando se despertó horas después, lo primero que vio fue una rata pasar por su lado, luego se tuvo que resistir para no vomitar ante el fuerte olor a orina y, cuando consiguió incorporarse a pesar de estar atada de manos y pies, pudo ver el lugar que se encontraba.

Era una habitación de paredes grises, sin ventanas y con una única puerta que tenía seis cerraduras diferentes colocadas una sobre la otra. Estaba sola, con su ropa desgarrada, inmóvil y, por primera vez desde que acabó la guerra, jodidamente aterrada.

Solo podía preguntarse una cosa en ese momento: ¿qué pasaría ahora?

No quería ni imaginárselo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Sooo... Hasta aquí llega el capítulo :)

¿Impresiones? ¿Teorías? ¿Críticas constructivas? ¿Alabanzas? ¿Quejas amables? Podéis dejar todo eso y mucho más en un bello review, recordad que siempre son bien recibidos y no importa que no sean los más largos del mundo :D

Tengo muchas cosas planeadas para el fic, por ahora cuatro parejas en mente (una principal, dos secundarias y otra terciaria(?), varios temas que tratar y los capítulos escritos hasta el 6 y planeados hasta el 17, va a ser más largo que Redención, tanto en la extensión de los capítulos como en la cantidad de estos, así que habrá IMM para rato *-*

Besos, Ali.

Próxima actualización: 17 de julio.

 _P.D: ¡No olvides dejar tu review!_


	2. II: Lo que queda de mí

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Lo prometido es deuda, aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que ha recibido el primer capítulo, sois lo mejor del universo :) Por ahora llevo 7 capítulos escritos (30k palabras en total), y ya estoy escribiendo el octavo, así que tenemos fic hasta septiembre y por esa época ya tendré más capítulos escritos así que espero mantener las actualizaciones constante.

De cualquier manera, os podéis enterar sobre cualquier cosa sobre mis fics en mi página de Facebook: **AliciaBlackM** (hay un enlace en mi perfil).

También darle las gracias a Bianca ( _CygnusDorado_ aquí en fanfiction), creadora de esta portada y las imágenes promocionales de cada capítulo *inserte corazón*

Un agradecimiento especial para _CygnusDorado, Astarte Malfoy, Sofy2011, Annykzhenn, Lorena, johannna, Dey Malfoy, artemisvan89, estefaniarob, Isela Malfoy, Alice1420, Chiaki Suzuki, Sally Elizabeth HR, NarradoraNueva, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Effy0Stonem, Doristarazona, Rashielix, Hadramione, akmj, espiroket, Susee_ y al _guest_ por sus reviews.

Los guest los contesto abajo, y los demás reviews los contesto en unos minutos :)

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.

* * *

 **INSIDE MY MIND**

* * *

 **Capítulo II:** **L** **o que queda de mí.**

 _«El cambio es constante. Cómo experimentamos el cambio está en nuestras manos. Podemos sentir como si muriéramos o podemos tomarlo como una segunda oportunidad. Si abrimos nuestros dedos, nos relajamos, nos dejamos llevar…Se puede sentir como adrenalina pura. Como si en cualquier momento pudiéramos tener una nueva oportunidad en la vida. Como si en cualquier momento, pudiéramos volver a nacer»._

 **[Anatomía de Grey, capítulo 1, temporada 7]**

 **9 de diciembre de 2003.**

Hermione parpadeó pesadamente mientras trataba de alejar el sueño de ella. A pesar de haber llorado la noche anterior durante varias horas, se sentía muchísimo mejor de lo que se había sentido los últimos años, quizá era el efecto restante de la poción para dormir que le habían dado o todos los líquidos de aspecto dudoso que la obligaban a ingerir. No importa, simplemente agradecía no tener ese dolor de cabeza propio de las noches de llanto, ni

Después de echar a Ron, Harry y la mujer aquella, ninguno de los tres había vuelto a entrar. La única persona que había entrado en aquella habitación había sido el enfermero asignado a su caso, un chico llamado Lucas, de pelo marrón y ojos azules que tenía una sonrisa preciosa y pecas en la cara. Hermione prefería estar sola en esos momentos, necesitaba tiempo para aceptar que esos años de cautiverio habían acabado de una vez por todas y que era libre.

Pero se necesitaba más que una noche de lágrimas para poder hacerse a la idea de que eso no era un producto de su imaginación. Esos pensamientos fueron alejados cuando el sonido de la puerta llamó su atención, giró su cabeza en esa dirección y observó fijamente a la persona que estaba allí, con una mano sobre la boca, los ojos inundados de lágrimas y un sollozo escapando de sus labios.

Ginny Weasley la miraba como si no pudiese creer que estuviese allí.

Curioso que ella se sintiese casi de la misma forma.

—Oh, por Merlín, Hermione —sollozó la chica, acercándose hasta su cama—. Realmente eres tú, cuando Harry me lo dijo no podía creerle.

Las manos de Ginny se cerraron en torno a su cara, acariciándole las mejillas con suavidad mientras sonreía. Hermione no reaccionó de ninguna forma, simplemente se quedó mirando en dirección a la mujer, analizando sus facciones y tratando de encontrar dentro de su cabeza alguna razón para alegrarse de verla.

—Hola —terminó diciendo.

—Estaba tan asustada cuando comenzó la misión para ir aquella cárcel, han sido tantos años que sentía que no te íbamos a encontrar nunca —se interrumpió de repente—, vale, eso ha sonado horrible. ¡Me alegro tanto de saber que estás aquí!

Sintió los brazos de Ginny rodearla, apretándola en un fuerte abrazo que no podía ni sería correspondido por Hermione. Aunque sabía que en su momento ella y Ginny habían sido grandes amigas y confidentes, en ese momento ver a la menor de las Weasley solamente le producía indiferencia.

»¿No vas a decir nada? —inquirió la pelirroja.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? —cuestionó, y su pregunta pareció descolocar a la chica.

—Bueno, no lo sé. Cualquier cosa, han sido más de cinco años, Hermione. Te he echado muchísimo de menos.

—Lo siento si no me muestro tan ilusionada como tú —replicó carente de sentimiento—. Es un poco difícil acostumbrarme a la idea de que me habéis... —guardó silencio, buscando la palabra adecuada— Rescatado —terminó diciendo.

—Estás de vuelta en casa, Mione —celebró la casa—. Eres libre.

—Soy libre —dijo y entonces sonrió—. ¿Libre para qué? ¿Libre de qué? ¿Acaso sabes todo por lo que tuve que pasar? ¿Acaso tú sabes que lo significa la palabra libertad para mí? No tienes ni idea —gruñó—. ¡No tienes una jodida idea de todo lo que tuvo que pasar mientras tú seguías con tu puta vida!

Sus manos subieron, dispuesta a golpear a Ginny pero las esposas la retuvieron. La pelirroja se alejó varios pasos de ella, con una mano colocada en su pecho y los ojos abiertos de forma exagerada. Sin duda no se había esperado eso, ¿pero qué quería ver u oír? ¿Un «te he echado de menos»? No, Hermione le iba a decir eso.

—Hermione… —murmuró con voz temblorosa.

En ese momento entró la medimaga del día anterior junto con Ron y dos aurores más. Miraron alrededor buscando lo que había causado aquellos gritos, pero solo se encontraron con las dos chicas. Ginny se agarró del brazo de su hermano y le susurró algo en su oído. Los dos Weasley miraron en su dirección con una mueca triste antes de salir de la habitación.

—Señorita Granger, debemos hablar sobre algunas cosas y me gustaría saber que está dispuesta a escucharme.

Hermione arqueó una ceja y levantó las manos todo lo que podía, sonriendo de forma cínica.

—Tampoco podría huir, ¿verdad?

La medimaga tragó saliva y tomó asiento.

—Verá…

* * *

 **15 de diciembre de 2003.**

Darle el alta fue una de las cosas que más se discutió a lo largo de esos días. A pesar de las condiciones en las que había vivido y los años que había estado cautiva, los médicos habían decretado que Hermione estaba lo suficientemente estable físicamente como para dejar el hospital e irse a casa. Sin embargo, Ron, Harry y todos aquellos que formaron parte de la vida de Hermione antes del secuestro parecían no estar tan convencidos de que aquello fuera lo mejor.

—Entendemos que la señorita Granger está mostrando ciertas actitudes que se alejan de la persona que conocían —terció la mujer—, pero no podemos mantenerla más tiempo ocupando una habitación en el hospital cuando está lo suficientemente recuperada para recibir el alta.

—Pero… —replicó Harry, sin embargo la dura mirada de la medimaga lo acalló.

—Como los médicos encargados del caso de la señorita Granger le hemos facilitado toda la información necesaria para que ella reciba el tratamiento psicológico necesario —dijo—. Yo misma hablé con la señorita Granger y le expliqué que después de una experiencia traumática como la suya sería bueno que recibiese ayuda de un especialista, y sabéis perfectamente cuál fue su respuesta.

—¿Y después de lo que hemos visto de verdad espera que nos creamos que ella está de acuerdo con recibir terapia? —cuestionó Ron—. Ya vio cómo reaccionó cuando Ginny fue a verla o cuando se despertó. ¡Esa no es Hermione Granger!

—Señor Weasley, déjeme decirle que si esa persona no es la que conocíais no es su culpa, sino de las personas que le hicieron pasar por todo lo que ha tenido que vivir —replicó con dureza—. Si esperabais que saltase a vuestros brazos y fuese la misma persona que hace cinco años entonces quizá deberías planteos recibir ustedes la ayuda profesional.

Todos dentro de la sala jadearon ante las palabras de la medimaga, que no pareció arrepentirse de lo que había dicho. Ron dio dos pasos hacia atrás, tragando saliva y apretando los labios en una fina línea mientras las palabras pronunciadas por esa mujer se clavaban en su corazón.

»La persona en esa habitación sí es Hermione Granger —prosiguió la mujer—. El problema es que no es la misma Hermione Granger que ustedes conocisteis. Ha estado cinco años cautiva y sola, y eso la ha cambiado de forma irremediable. ¿Queréis recuperar a vuestra amiga? Pues empezad a aceptar que la chica de dieciocho años que conocisteis ya no está. Aceptar que lo veis en esa cama es lo que queda de ella.

La mujer salió de la sala junto a los dos enfermeros que habían atendido a Hermione a lo largo de esos diez días. Ron miró a Harry y a los demás antes de dejarse caer en una de las sillas, suspirando con pesadez.

—Tiene razón —murmuró Ginny—. Han sido cinco años sin saber nada de ella, cinco años encerrada de celda en celda. Hemos sido unos ilusos al creer que nos encontraríamos a la misma Hermione que perdimos cinco años atrás.

—Sabía que no me encontraría a la Hermione de hace cinco años —replicó Harry—, pero sí esperé ver algo en ella que me dijese que mi amiga sigue allí. La persona que veo en esa habitación es una completa desconocida para mí, Ginny. No sé quién es.

—Pues nos toca empezar a conocerla otra vez —replicó la pelirroja—. Ya la perdimos una vez, no estoy dispuesta a volver a perder a mi amiga simplemente por no ser cómo yo esperaba.

—Tienes razón —afirmó Ron y se levantó con una sonrisa en los labios—. ¿Preparados para llevarla a casa?

—Preparados —dijeron al unísono.

Era hora de volver a casa.

* * *

Lucas entró en la habitación de Hermione cuando le avisaron que la chica había pedido un enfermero. Sonrió con calidez a la castaña, recibiendo una sonrisa pequeña de su parte. A veces se preguntaba si sonreía de verdad o era solo un acto reflejo.

—Te van a dar el alta hoy —avisó Lucas cuando llegó hasta su cama—. ¿Tienes ganas de irte?

—Uy, sí —comentó Hermione, irónica—. ¿No ves lo feliz que estoy?

El chico rodó los ojos al ver la cara sin emoción de la mujer, le desató las muñecas y le bajó una de las barandillas para ayudarla a salir con comodidad. Hermione dejó que el chico le moviese las piernas hasta sentarla en el borde de la camilla, luego se apoyó en sus hombros para bajar y así poder caminar hasta el baño. Lucas la rodeó con un brazo y la acompañó hasta el inodoro. El enfermero apartó la mirada cuando fue necesario y la ayudó cuando ella se lo pidió.

—Tus amigos están preocupados por ti —comentó el chico—, tuvieron una gran discusión con Margaret.

—Ellos no son… —se interrumpió a sí misma—. Da igual —comentó y luego miró a Lucas con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Margaret? ¿Ese es el nombre de la medimaga?

Lucas no dijo nada mientras la llevaba de vuelta a la cama y la dejaba sentada sobre ella. Fue en busca de la ropa que le habían traído días atrás y eligió un chándal de color negro. Lo llevó hasta la camilla y comenzó a desvestir a Hermione sin que esta se opusiera.

—Sí, Margaret Collins —aclaró finalmente—. Te defendió de tus amigos cuando la cabrearon, y ella es fácil de cabrear, todo hay que decirlo.

—¿La cabrearon? —inquirió y él asintió—. ¿Por qué?

—No crees que estés preparada para irte, se esperaban que los recibieses con los brazos abiertos —comentó e hizo una mueca—. Tendrías que haber visto sus caras cuando Margaret les gritó y les echó en cara su ingenuidad y sus quejas.

—¿No soy lo que se esperaban, no? —se rió la chica con acidez.

—Nadie es lo que otros esperan —terció el chico—. Mírame a mí, mis padres esperaban que fuera tal y como mi hermano había sido: un abogado exitoso, casado con una bella mujer y con una casa preciosa. —Sonrió con un deje de tristeza—. Y sin embargo soy un enfermero, que vive en un piso que comparte con un chico al que casi nunca ve.

—¿Cómo se llama tu compañero? —inquirió ella mientras veía al chico luchar con el cierre del sujetador. Golpeó sus manos suavemente y se lo abrochó ella misma, sonriéndole triunfante al hacerlo a la primera.

—Nathaniel —dijo—, un hermoso chico que no me importaría dejar que me tirase a una cama y me azo…

—¡Lucas! —La voz alarmada de Margaret hizo reír a Hermione mientras que el chico se sonrojaba—. Te dije que ayudarás a la señorita Granger a prepararse, no que le relatarás tus más íntimos deseos sexuales.

La risa de Hermione aumentó a medida que el sonrojo de Lucas lo hacía. El chico murmuró una suave disculpa y terminó de vestirla con una velocidad impresionante. La ayudó a colocarse las zapatillas y la bajó de la camilla con suavidad antes de colocarla sobre la silla de ruedas. Dejó el bolso con ropa sobre las piernas de Hermione después de que ella firmase los papeles de su alta, y comenzó a transportarla fuera de la habitación. Al final del pasillo divisaron a Ron con Molly y Arthur, por lo que Lucas la condujo hasta allí mientras seguían con su conversación en un tono más bajo.

—Pues lo que te decía, me dejaría hacer el kamasutra entero si él quisiese —susurró y Hermione se tapó la boca, aguantándose la risa—. Pero nunca está en casa, no sé qué clase de trabajo tendrá que no le da tiempo ni para ver la televisión. Solo viene a dormir —comentó con un exagerado tono desolado—. Aunque siempre me dice «buenas noches» si me ve. Tiene una voz ronca que me pone los pelos de punta. No me quiero imaginar cómo gime.

—¡Lucas! —Volvió a soñar la voz escandalosa de Margaret.

Hermione no se pudo contener más y comenzó a reírse con fuerza, agarrándose la barriga por el dolor mientras Lucas soltaba disculpas de forma atropellada. Hermione sabía que realmente Margaret encontraba divertida la situación, pero debía dar la impresión de ser una jefa dura y que no toleraba esos comportamientos.

—Lo siento, señorita Collins. Será la última vez que le diré cosas de ese estilo a la señorita Granger —comentó y luego añadió con una sonrisa—: en el hospital, claro está.

La medimaga suspiró con rendición y negó con la cabeza. Llegaron hasta la zona en la que estaban los Weasley esperándola y Hermione, con ayuda de Lucas, se levantó de la silla y llegó hasta ellos.

—¿Lista para irnos? —preguntó Ron.

—Claro —murmuró.

Lucas se inclinó hacia su oído con la vista de todos fijas en él, pero no le pudo importar menos.

—Te dejé mi número de teléfono apuntado en una hoja dentro del bolso, también está mi dirección y el nombre de la cafetería donde desayuno todos los días —susurró—. Sabes que puedes contactarme cuando quieras y —continuó— no seas muy dura con ellos.

Hermione sonrió y abrazó suavemente al chico.

—Gracias —murmuró y dejó un beso en su mejilla—. Te llamaré y —lo miró— no te prometo nada.

—Vamos, Hermione —comentó Ron con un falso tono jovial y le ofreció su brazo para sujetarse.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de la chica se esfumó en cuanto cruzó la mirada con Ronald y buscó a Arthur, que no tardó en colocarse a su lado y ofrecerle él el apoyo. Vacilante, la chica se agarró del brazo de Arthur y comenzó a caminar con lentitud hasta la salida del hospital.

Se iba a casa, o al menos al sitio que se suponía que lo era.

* * *

 **19 de septiembre de 1998.**

Hermione conoció a Emily cuando el sol comenzaba a resurgir en el cielo el día después de que aquellas personas la capturasen. La chica tenía el pelo rubio, ojos grandes de color verde y una sonrisa amable. Y quince años. Era una hija de muggles, como ella, y la habían cogido cuando había ido a hacer la compra. La soltaron en la celda con ella, escuchando como los hombres que la habían secuestrado se reían cruelmente cuando la escucharon gritar por ayuda.

Con cuidado, Hermione se había acercado hasta ella y la había abrazado, asegurándole que encontraría la forma de sacarla de allí. Se habían pasado gran parte de la noche hablando, tratando de conocerse ahora que parecían ser compañeras en esa deprimente realidad. Se turnaban para dormir, compartían equitativamente la poca comida que obtenían, aprovechaban las gotas de agua que caían de un grifo viejo para limpiarse y beber…

Sin embargo, cuando la noche del diecinueve de septiembre llegó, todo cambió.

Dos hombres entraron y cogieron a Emily, tirando de ella tratando de arrancarla de los brazos de Hermione que la había abrazado en cuanto los vieron entrar. Granger se sujetó al brazo de Emily y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para que no se la llevasen, pero fue en vano. Hermione lloró de rabia mientras escuchaba los gritos de Emily por el pasillo, exclamando su nombre entre sollozos.

Pasaron cerca de tres horas antes de que la puerta se volviese a abrir. Los hombres dejaron que una inestable Emily entrase al lugar, caminando de forma descoordinada antes de caer de rodillas delante de Hermione, quien no tardó en rodearla con sus brazos. Tenía el cuerpo completamente golpeado, sangre en las muñecas producto de unas esposas posiblemente y la ropa desgarrada. Hermione la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo los sollozos de la chica, su respiración débil y los temblores que atacaban su cuerpo. La acurrucó en sus brazos, susurrándole en el oído que todo iba a salir bien.

—Hermione —susurró la chica, ahogándose con la sangre que salía de las heridas en su boca.

La castaña negó con la cabeza—. No digas nada, guarda fuerzas. Vamos a salir de esto.

—G-gracias. —Emily tosió con fuerza—. Gr-gracias.

—No tienes que darme las gracias, ¿vale? —Hermione alzó la cabeza de la chica, limpiándole las lágrimas con sus dedos y tratando de contener su propio llanto—. Vamos a escapar, ¿me escuchas? Así que ni se te ocurra despedirte o cualquier mierda de esa.

Emily la abrazó con fuerza y sollozó contra su cuerpo.

—G-gracias —repitió—, gr-gracias por cui-cuidarme —susurró—. T-te quiero.

Hermione sintió el momento exacto en el que el corazón de Emily dejó de latir, el instante en que su agarre perdió la fuerza y su respiración dejó de acariciar su cuello. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de forma silenciosa por sus mejillas mientras que una parte de su corazón se rompía de forma irreparable. Mientras una parte de ella también dejaba de latir.

* * *

 **N/A:** Sooo... Hasta aquí :)

¿Os ha gustado? Este capítulo y el primero son los más cortos (creo) y el tercero creo que también, pero a partir de ahí los capítulos van a ser mucho más largos (de 4k palabras para adelante). Una vez más: gracias por todo el apoyo, sois los mejores :D

Recordad que podéis dejar vuestros reviews, por muy pequeños que sean *corazón*

* * *

 ** _Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:_**

 **Lorena:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que mis historias te parezcan interesantes, espero que esta también te guste :) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar *-*

 **estefaniarob:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustase la historia (y las demás), muchas gracias por leer y dejar review :)

 **Guest:** ¡Hola! Me alegra saber que te gustó, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado :D

 **Rashielix:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que encontrarás el primer capítulo interesante, espero que este también te haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer y comentar :)

* * *

Próxima actualización: 27 de julio.

Besos, Ali.

 _P.D: ¡No olvidéis vuestro review!_


	3. III: Heroína

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Aquí vengo con el capítulo tres. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que ha recibido el otro capítulo, sois lo mejor del universo (más de treinta reviews) :)

De cualquier manera, os podéis enterar sobre cualquier cosa sobre mis fics en mi página de Facebook: **AliciaBlackM** (hay un enlace en mi perfil).

Darle, una vez más, las gracias a Bianca ( _CygnusDorado_ aquí en fanfiction), creadora de la portada y las imágenes promocionales de cada capítulo *inserte corazón*

Un agradecimiento especial para _Astarte Malfoy, Sofy2011, Lorena, johannna, Wind White, estefaniarob, Isela Malfoy, Alice1420, Chiaki Suzuki, Sally Elizabeth HR, NarradoraNueva, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Effy0Stonem,_ _00Monty00, Vane Malfoy, sweetiiee07, Elena Romani,_ _az48, Ariadna Moon, miicaadela, Alba BC, marfelton, jaz, krumy, Gabs Frape, espiroket, Susee_ y a los _dos guest_ por sus reviews. (Sorry si me dejo a alguien).

Las respuestas a los guest las dejo abajo y los reviews los respondo mañana :)

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.

* * *

 **INSIDE MY MIND**

* * *

 **Capítulo III: Heroína.**

 _«Hola: Acabamos de pasar por la cosa más espantosa que una persona puede pasar, y sobrevivimos. Así que ahora cada día es sólo un regalo. Estamos todos bendecidos. Bendecidos de estar aquí, bendecidos de hacer lo que hacemos mejor, lo cual es salvar vidas. Cada día, una vida a la vez. Estamos curados de modo que podemos curar a otros._

 _Ser un héroe tiene su precio»._

 **[Anatomía de Grey, capítulo 6, temporada 7].**

 **16 de diciembre de 2003.**

A Hermione le costó conciliar el sueño aquella primera noche en la casa de los Weasley. Tuvo sueños perturbadores que la despertaron a las pocas horas por culpa de sus propios gritos y con las mejillas empapadas a causa de las lágrimas. Ginny estaba frente a ella cuando abrió los ojos, con una lámpara en su mano y una mueca triste y preocupada.

Sin embargo ninguna de las dos dijo algo. La pelirroja le tendió una poción para dormir y luego salió de la habitación dejándola sola otra vez. Hermione se levantó, abrió la ventana en su totalidad dejando que la habitación fuese iluminada con la luz de la luna y luego se bebió todo el frasco. Tomó una respiración profunda, cerrando los ojos en el proceso y dejó escapar todo el aire; sentía como si una mano se apretase en torno a su cuello, ahogándola, arrebatándole la respiración. La ansiedad la estaba matando. Se tumbó en la cama otra vez, se abrazó a la almohada hasta que el sueño la volvió a invadir. Despertó horas después, cuando el reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana y su estómago rugía por algo de comida.

Se adentró en el baño y tomó una ducha rápida. Salió y se quedó parada frente al espejo que había en una de las paredes, observando atentamente cada parte de su cuerpo. Estaba extremadamente delgada, tenía varios hematomas que todavía no se habían curado y las cicatrices destrozaban tantas veces su piel y en tantas zonas que era imposible contarlas. Era como un laberinto que no llevaba a ningún lugar; un lugar sin comienzo y sin final. Se fijó en su cara, desde el pelo, que ahora le llegaba al pecho, hasta sus mejillas hundidas. Era una imagen tan horripilante, tan desoladora que le daban ganas de echarse a llorar y reír a la vez.

Negó con la cabeza antes de ponerse la ropa que Ginny le había dejado, una camiseta demasiado ancha para ella y unos pantalones de chándal que le quedaban muy sueltos; suponía que tenía que ser ropa de alguno de los chicos. Se colocó las mismas zapatillas que el día anterior y salió del cuarto, bajando las escaleras lentamente antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Cuando entró se encontró siendo observada por demasiadas personas a la vez. Arthur, Molly, Ron, Harry, George y Ginny estaban con su vista fija en ella, analizándola lentamente y tratando de sonreírle cálidamente en un intento de hacerla sentir mejor.

—Buenos días —saludó finalmente la matriarca de la familia. Sin embargo ella no respondió.

Con pasos calculados tomó asiento en la zona más alejada de la mesa y agradeció, con un movimiento de cabeza, a Molly cuando le dejó el desayuno frente a ella. Todo se mantuvo en silencio durante más tiempo del que podía considerarse cómodo. El único ruido que se escuchaba era el de los cubiertos al cortar los gofres que Molly había preparado y los vasos de zumo al ser dejados en la mesa.

—Y… Hermione. —La voz de Arthur llamó su atención—. Supongo que te habrán comentado sobre los cambios más importantes en el Mundo Mágico.

Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

»Bueno, Shackelbot es Ministro, Hogwarts ha sido completamente reconstruido y tiene más alumnos que nunca y se han aprobado muchas leyes favorecedoras para los hijos de muggle y los mestizos —comentó el hombre con un tono jovial—, ¡ah!, también se imparte una nueva asignatura en Hogwarts llamada «Educación social mágica», para infundir el respeto y la buena convivencia entre los alumnos. Así se evita que aparezca un nuevo… bueno, un nuevo Lord Voldemort.

—Qué bien. —Su tono fue seco y cortante, tanto que los presentes en aquella sala parpadearon sorprendidas y desviaron su mirada de la chica.

—Han sido cinco años llenos de cambios, no cabe duda —dijo Molly tras unos largos segundos—. Pero te adaptarás pronto, es un gusto volver a tenerte en casa. O al menos en nuestra casa, no estamos seguros de dónde debíamos haberte lleva…

Molly se interrumpió bruscamente cuando vio a Hermione levantarse de su silla y mirarla fijamente.

—¿Es un gusto volver a tenerme en casa? —inquirió y se echó a reír—. ¿Acaso crees que lo que me sucedió fue un viaje? ¿Acaso crees que todo lo que tuve que vivir fue como si me hubiera ido a otro país a vivir aventuras antes de volver aquí? Yo no he vuelto a casa. Yo no tengo casa.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina, dejándolos a todos congelados en sus lugares. Harry se levantó con lentitud y observó los ojos abarrotados de lágrimas de Molly con una mueca triste.

—Trataré de hablar con ella.

Harry salió tras los pasos de Hermione, subiendo las escaleras y adentrándose en su habitación antes de que la mujer pudiese cerrar la puerta en su cara. Hermione se sentó en la cama y lo miró con una mueca aburrida, esperando que comenzase con su discurso.

—Hermione, sé perfectamente que todo esto es muy difícil, pero pon un poco de tu parte, por favor —pidió con voz rota—. No podemos ayudarte si tú no nos dejas hacerlo, y créeme que lo único que queremos es que tú estés bien.

Una vez más, la única respuesta que Harry recibió fue el silencio.

»¿No vas a decir nada? —inquirió él. Se acercó hasta Hermione y se arrodilló frente a ella, tomando entre sus manos las de la castaña—. Eres mi mejor amiga, Hermione. No sabes cuánta falta me has hecho, por favor, déjame ayudarte. No quiero volver a perderte.

Hermione se soltó del agarre del chico y se levantó bruscamente, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás por la impresión. La mujer ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, arqueó una ceja y sonrió cínicamente, inclinándose más cerca del chico.

—Tú y yo no somos amigos, Harry Potter —dijo, pronunciando cada palabra con una lentitud dolorosa de oír—. Hace mucho tiempo que tu mejor amiga murió, así que no esperes encontrarla en mí.

—Hermione —susurró él, impotente y destrozado.

—Fuera de aquí.

A pesar de que su corazón le pedía quedarse ahí y tratar de hablar con ella otra vez, Harry decidió que sería mejor irse de allí. Hermione tenía razón, ella ya no era su mejor amiga. Hacía mucho tiempo que la había perdido.

* * *

 **18 de diciembre de 2003.**

Hermione entró a aquel gran edificio blanco seguida de Harry, Ron y Ginny. Ese día tendría su primera sesión con el psicólogo que le había recomendado la doctora Collins; la mujer había dicho que en menos de tres años se había convertido en el mejor de su campo y que todas las personas que había ayudado, y que habían pasado por una situación como la suya, habían salido renovadas tras meses de terapia con él.

Sin embargo, no les había dado su nombre. Solo una dirección, un piso y una hora. Él sabía a quién iba a tratar y cuándo iba a comenzar su terapia, y eso debía ser suficiente. Llegaron hasta el ascensor, se subieron y marcaron para ir al quinto piso, en cuestión de segundos salieron del aparato y se dirigieron a la gran puerta blanca al final del pasillo. Ron golpeó con sus nudillos la madera, esperando que alguien les abriese.

—Buenas tardes —saludó una mujer cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Buenos tardes —saludaron.

Ron dio un paso hacia delante pero no pudo moverse dado que la mujer no se movió un centímetro, mantuvo la puerta semi abierta y ella colocada en el hueco para entrar.

—¿Quién de ustedes tiene la cita? —inquirió la mujer.

Se miraron entre ellos antes de que Harry contestase:

—Ella. —Señaló a Hermione, quién dio un paso hacia el frente.

—Perfecto. —La mujer abrió la puerta por completo y se puso de lado, invitando a Hermione a entrar—. Pasa, cielo, el doctor te entenderá en un instante.

La mujer cerró la puerta antes de que Ron, Harry o Ginny pudieran tratar de entrar. Hermione se sintió agradecida al saber que ellos no estaban alrededor; estar con ellos era una tensión constante que no estaba dispuesta a soportar. Tomó asiento en uno de los sillones azules de la sala y agradeció con una sonrisa a la mujer cuando le dio una taza de té.

—Te llamarán pronto, querida.

No dijo nada, pero esperó que su asentimiento de cabeza fuera un gesto amable a ojos de la mujer. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que el psicólogo era un experto en casos de secuestro, suponía que la mujer debía estar acostumbrada también a tratar con gente bastante inexpresiva y callada.

—Hermione Granger. —La voz llamando su nombre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Se levantó y se dirigió hasta la puerta de la consulta del hombre, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la mujer cuando la miró para confirmar que podía pasar. Se adentró en la sala, observando todo con lentitud a medida que llegaba hasta el escritorio. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas y esperó, mirando a su alrededor pero siendo incapaz de encontrar alguna puerta por la que el psicólogo pudiese entrar.

—Quizá estarías más cómoda en el diván. —La voz ronca sonó detrás de ella, paralizándola al reconocer al dueño de aquellas palabras.

Se giró con lentitud, observando pasmada a la persona que había dicho eso. Allí, alto, fuerte, vestido con un traje, con el pelo rubio cayendo de manera desordenada por su frente y con los ojos del mismo color gris que cuando eran pequeños, estaba Draco Malfoy en todo su esplendor.

»¿Sorprendida? Supuse que sería algo impactante para ti. —El hombre caminó hasta colocarse delante de ella, obligándola a volver a su posición anterior.

—¿Por qué tú?

—¿Por qué yo qué? ¿Por qué acepté tu caso? —Hermione asintió—. Porque creo que puedo ayudarte.

—¿Después de todo lo que sucedió crees que puedes ayudarme? ¿Tú de entre todas las personas del mundo?

Draco tomó asiento en la silla del escritorio, cogió un bolígrafo y lo hizo girar en sus dedos. No dijo nada durante unos largos segundos, simplemente se mantuvo en silencio, dándole vueltas al bolígrafo y frunciendo los labios hacia abajo, como si se estuviese planteando qué responder.

—Desapareciste el quince de agosto de 1998 —dijo—. Se filtró la noticia a las pocas horas y en cuestión de días no había nadie en Londres que no supiese acerca de la desaparición de Hermione Granger, la tan admirada heroína de guerra. Fue un escándalo, una conmoción para los supervivientes, un ataque directo a la sociedad que se estaba tratando de reconstruir tras el paso tan nefasto y negro de Voldemort. —El hombre sonrió—. Fue el principio del fin, tú desapareciste y el mundo pareció desmoronarse para aquellos que te querían. El dolor los consumió y durante meses encontrarte fue su única meta, sin embargo fueron perdiendo las esperanzas cuando todas las pistas resultaron un callejón sin salida. La idea de encontrarte viva se desvaneció lentamente.

»Y un día, de forma inesperada, ellos, los ratones del laberinto encontró el camino correcto y llegaron a la salida, localizaron lo que tanto ansiaban y lo consiguieron de vuelta. Volviste a casa cuando nadie esperaba que lo hicieras, demostraste ser una superviviente una vez más y que nada podía derrumbarte. E igual que siempre, la noticia llegó a todos lados, todos sabían que habías vueltos. Todos menos tú. —Los ojos de Draco se clavaron en ella—. Tienes la capacidad de hacer todas las preguntas del mundo. Tienes la posibilidad de cuestionar todo a tu alrededor, todo lo que ha pasado, todo lo que ha cambiado. Tienes al mundo a tus pies y puedes hacer cientos de preguntas diferentes. Preguntas que todo el mundo haría después de lo que has tenido que pasar y, sin embargo, aquí estás: sentada frente a mí, en completo silencio y preguntándote por qué yo entre todas las personas. —La sonrisa de Draco fue como un golpe seco contra su pecho—. Siempre has sido capaz de sorprenderme, Granger, me alegra ver que no has perdido eso.

—Supongo que es lo poco que queda de mi —replicó y, para su propio asombro, sonrió—. Draco Malfoy es, de entre toda la gente del mundo, mi psicólogo —comentó ella con un tono casi burlón—; supongo que no soy la única que no ha perdido la capacidad de sorprender.

—Cinco años son mucho tiempo —dijo él.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala y Hermione se recostó en la silla, tranquila e inexpresiva. No estaba completamente segura de qué estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, pero tampoco podía perder nada más que su tiempo estando en aquel lugar. Suspiró y miró a su alrededor antes de fijarse otra vez en Draco.

—¿Qué esperas conseguir? —preguntó finalmente.

Draco se rió, parecía complacido con la pregunta de la mujer. Como si se hubiera esperado que ella comentase eso de entre todas las palabras que podría haber elegido formular. Se reclinó sobre su silla y cruzó sus manos sobre su regazo, mirándola con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

—¿Qué espero conseguir? —Hermione asintió y Draco sonrió antes de contestar—: Todo lo que puedas darme.

* * *

 **2 de octubre de 1998.**

Hacía un frío terrible la primera vez que la trasladaron. Llovía torrencialmente mientras que ella temblaba de forma violenta bajo las heladas gotas. La transportaban dos hombres que se habían encargado de golpearla lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarla semi inconsciente. Estaban bajando por una ladera hasta una furgoneta de color gris, abrieron el maletero y la lanzaron dentro, cerrando antes de que pudiese siquiera pensar en escapar.

El trayecto fue largo, aunque Hermione no fue realmente consciente de cuánto tiempo pudo pasar; su mente se perdía en la inconsciencia en diversas ocasiones. Cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse, la sacaron a rastras y la llevaron dentro de una mansión, la soltaron en una de las habitaciones, lanzándola contra el suelo mientras se reían.

—Tienes un baño allí, heroína —dijo uno de ellos—. Límpiate y ponte lo que está encima de la cama. Tienes visita.

Hermione se quedó tirada en aquel suelo durante varios minutos antes de levantarse y correr hacia la puerta, tratando de abrirla en vano, se dirigió hacia las ventanas y trató de todas las formas abrir las cerraduras de los ventanales, incluso trató de romper los cristales pero fue imposible. Entró al baño y buscó si había alguna salida posible, pero no había absolutamente nada. La desesperación comenzaba a ahogarla de forma irremediable.

Buscó en todos los muebles de la habitación y el baño algo que pudiese utilizar como un arma. Para su suerte, en una de los cajones de la cómoda encontró un abrecartas roto. Escuchó pasos acercándose y el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta al abrirse, cerró el cajón y corrió al centro de la habitación, mirando hacia la entrada y ocultando el abrecartas detrás de ella. Un hombre, ocultó tras una máscara de mortífago, entró en la habitación y la miró de arriba abajo con una sonrisa que provocó arcadas en la chica. Se acercó hasta ella tras cerrar la puerta y, cuando Hermione se preparó para sacar el arma y clavársela, se quitó la máscara.

La mujer dejó caer el abrecartas de su mano mientras retrocedía varios pasos, cayendo sobre la cama. El hombre sonrió y miró el objeto en el suelo, arqueando una ceja antes de alejar el abrecartas con un pie, lanzándolo debajo de un mueble.

—Un placer verla, señorita Granger —saludó y se relamió los labios con lascivia mientras se desabrochaba la camiseta—. Creo que nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien esta noche.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Hermione Granger deseó estar muerta.

* * *

 **17 de agosto de 1998.**

Dos días.

Cuarenta y ocho horas.

Dos mil ochocientos ochenta minutos.

Y los segundos seguían pasando, las manecillas del reloj seguían girando y la desesperación crecía cada vez más. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Arthur, Shackelbot, McGonagall… Eran tantas las personas que estaba involucrados en buscar a Hermione que resultaba casi agobiante estar juntos en una misma sala.

Se conocían de memoria la zona donde Hermione había desaparecido; el mapa de Inglaterra estaba marcado en rojo por todas partes, cientos de zonas redondeadas con rotulador mientras le daban varias vueltas en aquella mesa de madera, esperando que el cambio de perspectiva pudiese ayudarles a ver algo de lo que no se hubiesen percatado antes.

La noche estaba cayendo una vez más y el plazo de ese segundo día estaba por llegar. Ambas manecillas del reloj sobre la pared estaban a punto de juntarse sobre el doce, marcando el final de ese segundo días. Las cuarenta y ocho horas, los más de dos mil minutos, los miles de segundos que marcaban ese tiempo que Hermione llevaba desaparecido.

El sonido del reloj anunciando la hora punta llegó y Harry se dejó caer en la silla, con los ojos ardiendo por el sueño y las lágrimas de rabia, con los puños apretados, con el café delante de él. Los ojos verdes se clavaron en el reloj una vez más y apretó los dientes, enfadado. Cabreado con el tiempo por pasar independientemente de lo desesperante que eso resultaba. Cada segundo era incertidumbre, cada minuto era desesperanza, cada hora era un latido y cada día… Cada día era como una tumba que se iba construyendo lentamente frente a ellos.

Cuarenta y ocho horas, y contando.

Harry cerró los ojos, estiró su cuerpo y levantó sus parpados para clavar la mirada en ese reloj sobre la pared. Siguió el camino de las manecillas a cada movimiento que hacían, marcando ese paso de los minutos del tercer día mientras él espera que, esa mirada fija sobre el reloj, pudiese detener el tiempo.

 _Tictac._

 _Tictac._

 _Tictac._

 _¿Dónde estás, Hermione?_

 _¿Dónde estás?_

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya apareció Draco y tenemos una nueva línea temporal, ¿qué pensáis sobre estas cosas?

Recordad que podéis dejar vuestros reviews, por muy pequeños que sean *corazón*

* * *

 ** _Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:_**

 **Guest (1):** ¡Hola! Ya veremos cómo se desarrolla la relación de Hermione y sus amigos. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar *-*

 **estefaniarob:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo anterior. Hay que entender que después de cinco años sin su amiga no sabes cómo actuar, así que no seas tan dura con ellos :) Gracias por leer y comentar *.*

 **Guest (2):** ¡Hola! Me alegra saber que te gustó, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado :D

 **Jaz:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este también. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :)

 **marfelton:** ¡Hola! Gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic :D Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo cap y gracias por leer y comentar :)

 **sweetiiee07:** ¡Hola! Sí, la temática es algo sad pero espero compensarlo con algo feliz también xD Gracias por leer y comentar :D

 **Vane Malfoy:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que le dieras una oportunidad a la historia, espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado :) Gracias por leer y comentar.

 **Elena Romani:** ¡Hola! Gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado :) Gracias por leer y comentar *.*

 **Tayler FZ:** ¡Hola! Gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic, espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y muchas gracias por apreciar mi narración :)

* * *

Próxima actualización: 6 de agosto.

Besos, Ali.

 _P.D: ¡No olvidéis vuestro review!_


	4. IV: Quién

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Aquí estoy, cumpliendo con las fechas again #proud. Gracias, una vez más, por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo el fic, solo con tres capítulos ya tiene 89 reviews *llora emocionada* Muchas gracias, en serio :D

Recordad que podéis enteraros de cualquier información sobre este fic o mis otras historias en mi página de Facebook: **AliciaBlackM** (hay un enlace en mi perfil).

Dedicado a Bianca (CygnusDorado) por encargarse de las imágenes promocionales y la portada de este fic, i lov u.

Un agradecimiento especial a _Wind White, espiroket, 00Monty00, Vane Malfoy, Chiaki Suzuki, gabiimgk, miicaadela, estefaniarob, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Effy0Stonem, Susee, ImHollyBlue, Elena Romani, hadramione, johannna, Sofy2011, Jaz, Wilsalinja, Sally Elizabeth HR, AlbaBC, Guest, Emma2503, Vigrid, Doristarazona, LidiaaIsabel, Astarte Malfoy, LluviaDeOro_ y _Sam Wallflower_ por sus reviews.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá. La trama es mía.

* * *

 **INSIDE MY MIND**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV: Quién.**

 _«Cuando eres pequeña, la noche da miedo porque se esconden monstruos bajo la cama. Cuando te haces mayor, los monstruos son diferentes. Falta de confianza en uno mismo, soledad, arrepentimiento. Y aunque seas más mayor y más sabio, te sigue dando miedo la noche. Dormir es lo más fácil de hacer. Sólo cierras los ojos. Pero para muchos de nosotros, dormir parece estar fuera de nuestro alcance. Queremos hacerlo, pero no sabemos cómo. Pero una vez que nos enfrentamos a nuestros demonios nos enfrentamos a nuestros miedos y nos entregamos a los demás para ayudar, la noche no da tanto miedo, porque nos damos cuenta de que no estamos completamente solos en la oscuridad»._

 **[Anatomía de Grey, capítulo 9, temporada 5].**

 **18 de diciembre de 2003.**

La terapia comenzaría oficialmente el día de nochebuena, concretaron ella y Malfoy, así que salió del lugar y se despidió de la secretaria del hombre. Cuando salió de la consulta, Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban sentados en el suelo del pasillo, esperándola. Había comenzado a caminar sin esperar por ellos, y tampoco dijo nada ante las preguntas que le hicieron.

Bajaron en completo silencio y se mantuvieron de la misma forma mientras caminaban fuera del edificio. Escuchaba los cuchicheos de Ron y Harry detrás de ella, pero no le dio ningún tipo de importancia. Ginny se colocó a su lado y le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal ha ido? —inquirió.

—Bien.

Ginny no pareció ofenderse ni amedrentarse ante su tono seco. Su sonrisa aumentó y dirigió su mirada al cielo, cerrando ligeramente los ojos.

—¿No te parece que el invierno es la estación más bonita? —preguntó la chica; era un tema inesperado pero tampoco se le ocurrió nada mejor para poder entablar una conversación con ella—. Con esos colores fríos, el viento helado y los paisajes blanco. Siempre me gustó cómo se veía el invierno en Hogwarts.

—Supongo que sí —murmuró e hizo un amago de sonrisa—. Pero prefiero la primavera, siempre me ha parecido que es sinónimo del renacer. Todo comienza a florecer, la estación del frío se aleja y todo se llena de color.

—Es una estación bonita —concedió ella, incómoda—. ¿Quieres que pasemos a hacer algunas compras navideñas? Solas tú y yo —aclaró.

Hermione la miró fijamente durante varios segundos, tentada a negarse. Sin embargo decidió que le vendría bien estar fuera de la casa durante unas horas por lo que terminó asintiendo. Ginny sonrió y se giró, encaminándose a los dos chicos que caminaban detrás de ella. No supo qué les dijo, pero tanto Harry como Ron asintieron inseguros antes de despedirse e irse por otro camino.

»¿Quieres comprar algo en especial? —preguntó Ginny al llegar hasta ella.

—Un teléfono.

La respuesta tomó por sorpresa a la otra mujer, que frunció el ceño unos segundos antes de asentir con lentitud. Se metieron en las concurridas calles de Londres en busca de alguna tienda especializada en productos muggles. Ginny, interesada por esa compra, terminó comprándose un teléfono también y se pasaron gran parte del paseo descubriendo cómo funcionaban sus móviles.

—¿Quieres cenar algo? —preguntó la pelirroja cuando pasaron delante de un restaurante.

Hermione se lo pensó unos segundos antes de asentir, su estómago llevaba exigiendo comida desde hacía varios minutos así que la idea de ir a cenar le pareció estupenda. Se metieron en un pequeño restaurante de comida china e hicieron su pedido cuando estaban sentadas en una de las mesas.

»Hermione —comenzó Ginny—, sé que te has sentido agobiada estas últimas semanas por todos nosotros. Te hemos tratado como si fueras de cristal y hemos esperado que reacciones tal y como a nosotros nos hubiera gustado, pero no quiero que te sientas forzada a comportarte o decir cualquier cosa simplemente porque nosotros lo esperemos.

—Ginny...

—Te he echado mucho de menos, todo lo hemos hecho, pero también era consciente de que cuando te encontráramos las cosas no serían fáciles. Han sido cinco años en los que habrás tenido que pasar por cosas que no soy capaz ni imaginarme —prosiguió—. Quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, sigo siendo tu amiga y espero que yo siga siendo la tuya.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente mientras le daba vueltas a la cañita de su bebida—. Gracias, Ginny —dijo y luego la miró—. Hay algo que me gustaría pedirte.

—Claro, cualquier cosa, lo sabes.

—Me gustaría irme de la casa de tus padres.

Ginny frunció el ceño y la miró con gesto interrogante, incapaz de entender qué estaba pidiendo exactamente. Hermione suspiró y se preparó para explicarle su petición a la menor de los Weasley pero pareció que la chica lo comprendió tras unos segundos en silencio.

—¿Quieres mudarte?

—Algo así —confirmó—. Me gustaría tener mi propia casa o apartamento y estar allí. Sola.

—Bueno… —La chica carraspeó—. Supongo que podríamos hablarlo con mi madre, sabes que mis padres ofrecieron su casa porque consideraron que sería un sitio donde te sentirías cómoda, pero si no es así siempre se pueden buscar alternativas.

—Sé que Molly y Arthur ofrecieron su casa con la mejor de las intenciones, pero preferiría tener mi propio espacio —comentó con un tono impersonal.

—Lo entiendo —se apresuró a decir la chica—. Una amiga mía está alquilando un piso en la zona centro de Londres, quizás podrías instalarte allí.

—¿No será muy caro? —inquirió, preocupada—. No tengo dinero, Ginny. No al menos que yo sepa.

—Sí tienes dinero —terció—. Tú, Harry y Ronald recibisteis una compensación económica por parte del Ministerio cuando la guerra terminó, ¿no te acuerdas?

Hermione trató de pensar en ello, pero nada vino a su cabeza. Negó lentamente, recibiendo una sonrisa amarga por parte de la chica antes de que se encogiese de hombros.

—No importa si no te acuerdas, de cualquier manera sabes que puedes contar con ese dinero —comentó con rapidez—. Podríamos organizarlo todo esta noche y mañana contactar con mi amiga.

—Vale —respondió.

El silencio se instaló entre ellas durante varios segundos y esperó pacientemente hasta que la voz de Ginny volvió a romperlo.

—Hermione —susurró.

—Dime.

—¿Crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que volvamos a ser como antes? —preguntó—. Sé que esto es algo demasiado egoísta y quizá extraño de preguntar, pero realmente me gustaría saber si…

—No —la interrumpió—. No creo que podamos volver a ser las amigas que éramos antes. —Ginny agachó la cabeza—. Aunque podemos tratar de volver a ser amigas —concedió—, pero no esperes que sea la Hermione que fui, Ginny, ya no queda nada de ella.

Ginny alcanzó su mano sobre la mesa y la apretó entre las suyas.

—No quiero a la Hermione de antes —replicó—. Quiero a Hermione. No me importa cómo sea ahora; solamente no quiero volver a perderte.

Granger no respondió nada.

* * *

 **24 de diciembre de 2003.**

El día de nochebuena estaba lleno de luces de colores, olor a galletas y muérdago colgando en cada marco de la reconstruida Madriguera. A pesar de la charla que había tenido con Ginny días atrás, Hermione seguía viviendo con los Weasley debido a la imposibilidad de localizar a la amiga de la pelirroja. Ginevra había dicho que la chica era como un fantasma y que aparecía y desaparecía con una facilidad que asustaba, sin embargo estaba segura de que no tendría problemas en alquilarle la casa a Hermione.

Los demás no sabían acerca de la decisión que había tomado Hermione, prefería darla cuando ya tuviese todo empaquetado y ellos no tuviesen la oportunidad de intentar hacerla cambiar de parecer. Bueno, exceptuando a Harry que, para su sorpresa, no había mostrado ningún tipo de oposición ante su intención de irse y se ofreció a ayudarla de forma incondicional, diciéndole lo mismo que Ginny sobre no querer perderla otra vez. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo mucho que esas palabras parecían significar para Harry y Ginny, Hermione era completamente indiferente a los dos. No había nada en su interior que le pidiese ser amiga de ellos, y tampoco existía un sentimiento de cariño por lo que habían sido años atrás.

Ron, Harry, Ginny… No eran más que las personas que un día consideró sus amigos y que, en ese momento, no eran más que la gente que vivía a su alrededor y trataba por todos los medios hacerla sentir cómoda y en casa. Personas que seguían intentando con todas sus fuerzas que Hermione les dedicase algo más que una fría mirada, pero era muy difícil que pasase. La mujer no dedicaba palabras, no sonreía, no entablaba conversaciones largas y alegres con los demás; se paseaba por la casa como un ente que no debía ser molestado.

No sabían si era mejor la frialdad con la que los trataba o los gritos que habían recibido aquella vez en el hospital.

—¿Hermione, cielo? ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Molly al verla dirigirse a la chimenea.

—Tengo la primera sesión con el psicólogo —respondió secamente.

—¿En nochebuena? —inquirió sorprendida, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Molly—. Oh, bueno, ¿quieres que alguien te acompañe? —cuestionó con una sonrisa amable.

—No —replicó fríamente y luego utilizó los polvos Flu para ir a una zona cerca de la consulta de Malfoy.

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y buscó entre sus pocos contactos el nombre de su enfermero. Pulsó la tecla de llamada y escuchó tres toques antes de que la voz de Lucas sonase a través del aparato.

—¿Sí?

—Feliz nochebuena —felicitó la chica.

—¡¿Hermione?! —La mujer escuchó un golpe, una disculpa rápida y luego un suspiro—. ¿Eres tú? No sabes lo feliz que soy de escucharte, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí, tu enfermero favorito.

La chica rodó los ojos—. Imposible olvidarte a ti y a tus historias sexuales. —Escuchó la risa de Lucas—. ¿Qué tal las fiestas?

—Agotadoras, me ha tocado turno doble en el hospital así que me tocará pasar la nochebuena entre enfermos de gripe, idiotas que se han autohechizado y accidentes domésticos producto de los intentos fallidos de cocinar.

—Suena emocionante —replicó con una sonrisa.

—No sabes cuánto —ironizó el chico—. Me han roto mis perfectos planes de ofrecerme en bandeja de plata a Nathaniel.

Hermione se echó a reír y siguió caminando por las calles nevadas, observando los escaparates a medida que caminaba y parándose a admirar algunos de los productos que ofrecían. Escuchó otro grito a través del auricular y luego un fuerte gruñido.

—¿Pasa algo? —inquirió.

—Un señor tiene a un perro enganchado en la pierna —comentó con voz neutra—. Qué se encarguen los demás, yo tengo suficiente con mis viejos verdes.

—¿Y por qué te ibas a ofrecer hoy a Nathaniel?

—Hace dos días me tocó librar, así que estuve todo el día en casa —explicó—, ¡y coincidí con Nate! Fue tan bonito tenerlo cerca e intercambiar más de dos palabras. Me dijo que pasaría las Navidades en el apartamento porque le habían dado vacaciones en el trabajo, pero que se iría un par de semanas después de año nuevo. Me hundió un poco los planes, pero tengo que disfrutar de él las navidades. Quién sabe, quizá puedo hincarle el diente esta nochebuena, no sé si me entiendes.

—Así que querías aprovechar al ambiente festivo para darle tu regalo —preguntó burlona.

—No se puede negar la verdad —dijo el chico—, pero Andrea se ha puesto mala y me ha tocado hacer su maldito turno. Aunque si tengo suerte quizá llego a casa y me lo encuentro, podría hacerle la cena —desvarió el hombre.

—Bueno, todavía tienes una semana antes de que termine el año y él se vaya —replicó con suavidad—, podrías aprovechar estos días. Aunque visto lo visto, estás pidiendo un milagro navideño.

Escuchó un sonido feliz provenir de Lucas—. Tienes razón, voy a llenar la casa de muérdago. Ese hombre no va a poder escapar. Es que si vieras esos pedazo ojos azules que tiene. Yo sé que me desnuda con la mirada de la misma forma que yo a él. ¿Te lo imaginas desnudo? —Fingió un gemido que la hizo reír—. Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿qué tal has estado? ¿Te adaptas bien?

—Han sido días silenciosos —contestó—. No se me está dando del todo bien adaptarme a… esto.

—Bueno, seguro que si pones un poco de tu parte podrás hacerlo, conmigo no has tenido ningún problema para hablar y me conoces desde hace tres semanas. —Ambos se echaron a reír—. Aunque entiendo que mi amabilidad hace que cualquiera desee ser mi amiga.

—Es diferente —murmuró.

—¿Cómo que diferente? ¿En qué?

—No lo sé —replicó suavemente—. Simplemente diferente.

Hermione apretó los labios tras decir eso, frunciendo el ceño ante sus propias palabras. Si se paraba a pensar, no sabía qué era diferente. No sabía por qué le resultaba tan sencillo hablar con Lucas, pero cuando cualquiera de sus antiguos amigos trataban de hablar con ella su mente le decía que no, su cuerpo le decía que no, todo en ella los rechazaba de forma irracional.

—Bueno, pues cuando descubras qué es diferente me lo dices, ¿vale? —le dijo el chico—. Ahora me tengo que ir, mi querida paciente, luego hablamos.

—Adiós.

Escuchó el sonido de llamada finalizada y guardó el móvil. Estuvo paseando unos minutos hasta que llegó al gran edificio blanco, se adentró en este y cogió el ascensor. Se quedó parada fuera de la puerta de la clínica de Malfoy durante varios minutos antes de golpear sus nudillos contra ella, escuchando pasos a los pocos segundos antes de que la puerta se abriese.

—Adelante, señorita Granger —le dijo la mujer—, el señor Malfoy la está esperando.

Hermione se encaminó hasta la sala donde estaba Malfoy y cerró la puerta detrás de ella en cuanto entró. Al igual que la primera vez que estuvo allí, no había nadie en la consulta. Esperó frente a la puerta durante varios minutos, sin saber dónde se debía sentar o qué le esperaba ahora que estaba allí.

—Puedes tumbarte en el diván, Granger —murmuró una voz de repente—. No muerde.

La chica se sobresaltó y miró a uno de los laterales, observando a Malfoy caminar desde ahí hasta colocarse en el sillón color negro que había al lado del diván. Se quedó quieta en el sitio durante unos segundos antes de avanzar y sentarse frente a Draco, colocando las manos sobre su regazo y esperando pacientemente a que todo eso empezase.

—Túmbate, Granger.

—Estoy bien así, gracias.

—No era una petición —replicó él con suavidad—. Te aseguro que estarás mucho más cómoda tumbada, nos espera una intensa sesión.

Hermione frunció el ceño pero hizo lo que él le pidió. Su mirada se clavó en el techo blanco de la consulta mientras escuchaba a Malfoy abrir la libreta que tenía en sus manos y el sonido del bolígrafo cuando comenzó a escribir.

»¿Preparada? —Hermione asintió—. Bien, dime Granger, ¿qué recuerdas del día que te secuestraron?

La castaña suspiró, cerró los ojos y, tras unos segundos, comenzó a hablar.

* * *

Lucas entró en la casa, exhausto. Cuando solo quedaba una hora y media para que su turno acabase comenzaron a aparecer una docena de personas por las chimeneas, quejándose de una explosión en una fiesta de Nochebuena que había causado bastantes heridos. Él, al igual que sus compañeros, había tenido que quedarse en el hospital ayudando en urgencias y tratando de mantener el lugar los más organizado posible para atender a todos los pacientes en un tiempo récord y sin errores. Y lo habían conseguido, pero eso no lo hizo salir a su hora, sino dos horas más tarde. Arrastró los pies por el suelo y se dispuso a tirarse en el sofá a dormir, demasiado agotado para ir a su habitación a dormir.

—¿Estás bien? —La voz de Nate lo dejó petrificado.

—Agotado —terminó diciendo. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la persona sentada sobre el sofá.

—¿Quieres cenar algo?

Lucas tragó saliva pero asintió, observó a Nate levantarse y perderse por la cocina mientras él tomaba asiento en el sofá. Sus ojos se cerraban en contra de su voluntad, bostezaba constantemente y le estaba entrando ese calor por el cuerpo propio del sueño cuando los brazos de Morfeo comenzaban a reclamar a alguien en su reino.

»Ey —Lucas trató de enfocarse en Nate—, no te duermas sin comer, ¿vale?

El chico se sentó a su lado y Lucas sintió que se despertaba un poco más, lo suficiente para sentir el calor que el otro desprendía al estar con él en un espacio algo reducido. Extendió su mano para atrapar un trozo del bizcocho que Nate había cortado y le dio un mordisco, masticando lentamente mientras parpadeaba pesadamente. Se consiguió terminar el dulce y el vaso de yogur bebible que su compañero le había traído y se quedó completamente quieto.

—Iba a preparar una cena —murmuró de repente—. Quería hincarte el diente esta noche.

Sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de Nate, aunque luego se relajó considerablemente y escuchó como soltaba una suave risa. Unas manos le rodearon la cara, tirando de él hasta que encaró a Nate, Lucas sintió que se sonrojaba ligeramente y se maldijo a sí mismo por esa facilidad que tenía para ponerse rojo cuando se avergonzaba.

—¿Querías hincarme el diente? —inquirió, todavía soltando esa ligera risilla.

—Estás bueno —susurró, con los ojos entrecerrados—. Eres muy guapo.

—Gracias —dijo Nate con el mismo tono tranquilo—. ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir? Te prometo que mañana, si eres capaz de repetirme esto, te dejo hincarme el diente.

Lucas soltó una suave risa y se dejó arrastrar a su habitación, Nate le quitó los zapatos y los pantalones, dejándolo cómodo y tapado bajo las sábanas. Antes de dormirse sintió un suave beso sobre su frente y un «está loco» susurrado entre risas por Nate antes de salir de su habitación.

* * *

 **3 de octubre de 1998.**

Hermione estaba tumbada sobre la cama de aquella habitación. Sus muñecas y sus tobillos estaban enrojecidos por las cuerdas que la habían mantenido atada durante gran parte de la noche. Lo único que cubría su cuerpo desnudo era una fina sábana blanca; tenía el pelo sobre el rostro, los labios separados, enrojecidos e hinchados por culpa de los gritos que había contenido con sus dientes. Bajo sus ojos estaban los rastros de lágrimas secas, otro vestigio más de la peor noche de su vida.

Se sentía sucia. Asqueada. Las ganas de vomitar llegaban cada pocos minutos, pero sabía que eso no arreglaría nada. Una vez más, algo dentro de ella se había roto de forma imparable, y sabía que nada podría repararlo jamás. Se incorporó un poco y trató de sentarse en el borde del colchón, sintiendo toda su parte íntima arder, sus piernas temblar y otra arcada atacarla. Se levantó y con pasos torpes llegó hasta el baño.

Fue arrastrándose hasta la bañera y se metió dentro, abriendo el grifo y sintiendo el agua fría caer de la alcachofa sobre su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, apretó los labios y aguantó un sollozo mientras el agua limpiaba su piel y relajaba el dolor en sus heridas. Se sentó a duras penas sobre la porcelana blanca y dejó que el agua cayese sobre su cara, empañando sus mejillas mientras las gotas se mezclaban con sus lágrimas.

Jamás en toda su vida se había sentido tan sucia.

Jamás en toda su vida había sentido que la muerte era la única solución para lo que estaba viviendo.

Jamás se había sentido tan rota.

Tan perdida.

Tan muerta.

* * *

 **N/A:** Y hasta aquí. Espero que os haya gustado y no olvidéis dejar un comentario :)

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Vane Malfoy:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo, lo del mortífago misterioso y todo eso ya lo iremos viendo, todavía quedan muchas cosas que tratar en el fic así que ya se resolverá :) Gracias por leer y comentar.

 **Estefaniarob:** ¡Hola! Está bien frustrarte con los personajes, pero siempre hay que verlos desde ambas perspectivas porque cada uno es un mundo aparte, por eso te hice el comentario xD Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :)

 **Elena Romani:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que el capítulo anterior te gustase, espero que este también :D Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

 **Jaz:** ¡Hola! Me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo anterior y la aparición de Draco, gracias por comentar y leer :)

 **Guest:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic, espero que el nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado. Gracias por leer y comentar :D

* * *

Próxima actualización: 16 de agosto.

Besos, Ali.

 _P.D: ¡No olvidéis dejar vuestro review!_


	5. V: Mírame (y ayúdame)

**_N/A:_** ¡Hola! Aquí estoy cumpliendo una vez más, muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que os guste el capítulo :)

Recordad que podéis enteraros de cualquier información sobre este fic o mis otras historias en mi página de Facebook: **AliciaBlackM** (hay un enlace en mi perfil).

Dedicado a Bianca (CygnusDorado) por encargarse de las imágenes promocionales y la portada de este fic, i lov u.

Un agradecimiento especial a _espiroket, 00Monty00, gabiimgk, miicaadela, estefaniarob, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Effy0Stonem, Isela Malfoy, Mari Lovegood, Alice1420, valitos, Sweetlady21, Rosa Olvera,_ _Candice Saint-Just, guest, marfelton, Dani Valero,_ _midnight rose 08,_ _Elena Romani, hadramione, Sofy2011, Jaz, Sally Elizabeth HR,_ _ivicab93_ _, Taylor-FZ, Emma2503, Vigrid, Doristarazona, Astarte Malfoy, gabiimgk, Sweetiie07,_ _adrmil, Ingrid Viridiana Ortzz_ y _Sam Wallflower_ por sus reviews.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.

* * *

 **INSIDE MY MIND**

* * *

 **Capítulo V: Mírame (y ayúdame).**

 _«Perdonar y olvidar. Eso es lo que dicen. Es un buen consejo, pero no es muy práctico. Cuando alguien nos hace daño queremos devolvérsela. Cuando alguien hace que nos equivoquemos, queremos tener razón. Sin el perdón, nunca se ajustan las cuentas, las viejas heridas nunca se curan. Y lo máximo que podemos esperar es que un día, tengamos la suerte de poder olvidar»._

 **[Anatomía de Grey, capítulo 4, temporada 5].**

 **24 de diciembre de 2003.**

—¿Preparada? —Hermione asintió—. Bien, dime Granger, ¿qué recuerdas del día que te secuestraron?

La mujer se quedó en silencio durante unos lentos segundos antes de comenzar a hablar. Draco se dio cuenta al instante de que todas sus palabras estaban siendo extremadamente calculadas por la mujer, como si tuviese ese discurso ensayado.

—Fui a investigar la zona en la que habían reaparecido los mortífagos cuando me atraparon y me dejaron inconsciente. Cuando desperté estaba sola en una celda.

—¿Cómo te dejaron inconsciente? ¿Qué método utilizaron?

Hermione frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué importancia tiene eso?

—Hay cierta información que debo transmitir a los que se están encargando de investigar a la gente que te secuestro, cosas como su forma de actuar es información que pueden ayudar mucho en la investigación.

Ella no pareció convencida con eso, pero terminó encogiéndose de hombros y respondiendo a la pregunta.

—Me golpearon en la cabeza —afirmó, fijando su vista en la forma en la que Draco escribía algo en aquel cuaderno—. ¿Contento?

Draco arqueó una ceja ante eso último, pero no dijo nada. Los dedos finos del hombre movieron las páginas de la libreta hacia atrás, repasó con el bolígrafo unas notas y a Hermione le dio la sensación de que hacía una marca al lado de algo.

—Bien, prosigamos. —La voz de Draco la distrajo—. ¿Podrías describirme ese lugar donde te despertaste?

—Era una habitación simple, con una puerta y con ventanas. Estaba bastante limpia. —Draco murmuró algo por lo bajo y volvió a escribir en su cuaderno.

—Entonces recuerdas que el sitio estaba bastante limpio, ¿no? Un lugar cuidado y ventilado. —Hermione asintió—. ¿Las ventanas y la puerta estaban aseguradas?

—Sí, estaban cerradas con llave.

—¿Lo comprobaste por ti misma?

Una vez más el ceño de Hermione se frunció—. Por supuesto que sí, quería escapar de ese sitio. ¿Qué clase de pregunta tan estúpida es esa?

—Por muy estúpidas que te parezcan mis preguntas, Granger, tengo que hacerlas. Quiero tener una imagen clara de cada momento de tu secuestro, ¿vale? O al menos de los que te puedas acordar.

—Estaban cerradas —repitió—. Confirmado por mí misma.

—Apuntado queda. —La sonrisa de Draco crispó sus nervios—. ¿Cómo fueron tus primeros días? ¿Hubo más gente contigo? ¿Apareció gente en tu… celda?

—No.

—¿Estuviste sola todo ese tiempo? —insistió.

—Sí.

Las respuestas de Hermione no sorprendieron a Draco, eran exactamente las que había esperado. Así que simplemente tomó más notas en su cuaderno, puso su mejor sonrisa amable y esperó pacientemente a que la chica se relajase tras su última pregunta. Miró su reloj y se sorprendió al ver que habían pasado ya veinte minutos, a su parecer habían sido solo cinco, pero teniendo en cuenta la forma que Hermione parecía plantearse cada pregunta, no le sorprendía que hubiese pasado el cuádruple de minutos.

—Sigamos, tengo entendido que cada cierto tiempo cambiabas de ubicación. —Hermione asintió—. ¿Qué recuerdas de esos traslados?

—Me vendaban los ojos, me desorientaban con un ligero golpe y luego me metían en una furgoneta.

—¿Te fijaste si esas personas siempre eran las mismas? —inquirió.

—No, no me fije en sus caras.

Fue el turno de Draco para asentir, volvió a tomar apuntes mientras escuchaba a Hermione bufar.

—¿Siempre lo hacían de la misma forma?

—Sí —respondió.

—¿Hablaron contigo en algún momento? —cuestionó él utilizando el mismo tono amable que tenía desde el principio.

—No.

Draco arqueó las cejas y asintió. Sin duda sacarle más de cinco palabras seguidas a Hermione era todo un reto, pero era de los mejores en su campo y no tenía intención de rendirse con tanta facilidad.

—Está bien —dijo—. Levántate.

Hermione se sorprendió por la petición pero aceptó. Se levantó y siguió a Draco hasta una puerta que no había visto hasta ese momento. Seguramente por ahí aparecía el rubio cada vez que ella entraba a la consulta, aunque estaba tan bien camuflada con el mobiliario y el papel pintado de las paredes que normal que no la hubiese notado.

—Pasa.

Draco abrió la puerta para ella, dejando ver un baño amplio y completamente blanco, desde las toallas hasta la porcelana de la ducha. Era casi cegador. Miró a Draco antes de dar los pasos suficientes para colocarse en medo de la estancia. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella y esperó hasta que el rubio se colocó a su lado.

—¿Sabes por qué te he traído aquí?

—No, Malfoy —replicó—. No soy adivina.

Draco soltó una risa entre dientes y asintió a sus palabras. Luego dio dos pasos y presionó con sus dedos el armario que había frente a ellos. La puerta del mueble se giró mostrando un espejo de cuerpo entero que los reflejó a ambos en el momento en el que él volvió a colocarse a su lado.

—¿Es este algún tipo de jue…?

—¿Qué ves? —inquirió el hombre, interrumpiéndola—. Cuando miras en ese espejo, ¿qué ves reflejado?

—A dos personas.

—¿Sí? ¿Y cómo son esas personas?

Hermione bufó—. Esto es una tonter…

—¿Cómo son esas personas, Granger?

—Somos tú y yo.

—Descríbelas.

—Bueno —comenzó y frunció los labios, pensando qué decir—, eres alto, un metro ochenta y pico, pelo platinado, ojos grises, rasgos finos, estás vestido con un traje sin chaqueta y pareces musculado.

—Qué descripción tan esquemática —comentó Malfoy—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo eres tú?

—Metro sesenta y cinco, ojos marrones, pelo castaño y tengo ropa de Ginny —murmuró.

—Bien. —Draco se colocó delante de ella y sonrió, ladeando la cabeza a un lado—. ¿Quién soy yo?

—¿Qué?

—¿Quién soy yo? —repitió.

—Eres Draco Malfoy —dijo finalmente.

—Genial, Granger. —Hermione rodó los ojos—. Ahora dime, ¿la chica del espejo quién era?

—Hermione Granger —respondió sin dudarlo.

Draco asintió con lentitud y se giró para volver a caminar hasta el espejo. Hermione volvió a verse reflejada en él, pero esta vez completamente sola. Ella contra su propio reflejo. Tragó saliva y desvió la mirada hasta Draco.

—La chica que estaba reflejada era Hermione Granger —dijo él con lentitud—. Entonces, ¿quién es la chica que está reflejada ahora?

—Her… —se atragantó con las palabras, se quedó observando su reflejo y cerró los ojos.

—¿Quién es? —volvió a preguntar Malfoy.

—Soy…

—¿Soy…?

—Es… —volvió a tratar de decir algo pero no pudo.

Por alguna razón, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Sus ojos empezaron a arder por las lágrimas que se negaba a soltar y trató de serenarse y formar en su cabeza la frase que quería decir. Volvió a clavar su vista en el espejo, separó los labios, tomó una profunda respiración y entonó la primera sílaba.

—Es… —Draco la alentó a seguir con una mano—. Soy…

—Vamos, Granger, estás a punto de hacerlo —comentó él—. ¿Quién es la chica que está aquí reflejada? Dímelo, ¿quién es?

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y visualizó el reflejo en su mente. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? ¿Por qué sentía que si decía su nombre respondería mal esa pregunta? ¿Acaso no era ella la que estaba allí reflejada? ¿De verdad estaba dudando de sí misma en algo cómo eso?

—Soy… —volvió a empezar, pero no continuó.

—Dime, Granger —comenzó él—, ¿conoces a la chica que está aquí reflejada?

Hermione lo miró, apretó los labios y, tras unos segundos, negó con la cabeza y dejó caer las primeras lágrimas. Sus sollozos rompieron el silencio que se había formado alrededor de ellos a medida que se arrodillaba sobre el suelo; se ahogaba entre las lágrimas mientras susurraba «soy» y «es» entrecortados. Draco la miró con lentitud, dejando que se desahogase y tratase de buscarle un sentido a eso que acababan de hacer. A esa pregunta que acababa de formular y ella no supo responder.

—N-no sé quién es —sollozó, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter a pesar de que no dejaba de llorar—. No sé… no sé…

—Está bien, Granger —murmuró él, caminando hacia ella y acuclillándose para tenderle una pequeña toalla—. Todos nos sentimos perdidos al menos una vez en nuestra vida, todos sentimos que no sabemos quiénes somos en más de una ocasión. No tienes por qué sentirte mal por ello, ¿vale?

Hermione asintió mientras ocultaba su cara tras la toalla. Draco se levantó y pasó por su lado, abriendo la puerta quedándose en el marco unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Sal cuando estés más tranquila —dijo.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse y Hermione se quedó sola en aquel baño blanco. Ahogó sus sollozos contra la tela y se mantuvo llorando, arrodillada sobre el suelo, durante tanto tiempo que su cabeza comenzó a punzar de forma dolorosa y sus piernas empezaron a acalambrarse. Cuando sintió que ya no podía más, que no le quedaban ni fuerzas ni ganas de seguir llorando, se levantó, se lavó la cara en el lavamanos y se la secó con la toalla que Malfoy le había dado. Se mantuvo apoyada sobre el lavabo varios minutos, evitando mirarse en el espejo encima del mueble. Sacudió la cabeza y dejó la tolla sobre el mármol antes de salir.

Malfoy estaba sentado en el sillón de antes, el cuaderno yacía cerrado sobre sus piernas y miraba de forma ausente por una de las ventanas de la sala. Hermione arrastró los pies hasta el diván y se sentó en él, dejando la vista clavada en el suelo.

—Quedan cinco minutos para que acabe la sesión —le avisó Draco—. ¿Qué te ha parecido?

—Una gran mierda —susurró con la voz rota.

—Me lo imaginaba —replicó el otro con rapidez y sencillez—. Estoy seguro de que te preguntas por qué te llevé al baño y te hice pasar por lo del espejo. —Hermione se limitó a asentir—. Es fácil, a mí me han contratado para ayudar a Hermione Granger —comenzó—, y en este momento tú no eres Hermione Granger, así que dedicaremos las sesiones que sean necesarias para que recuerdes quién eres, ¿entendido?

—Entendido —murmuró con voz neutra.

—Muy bien, pues hasta que recuerdes quién eres seguiremos con las preguntas estúpidas. —Hermione apretó los labios—. Esto no se trata únicamente de mí haciéndote preguntas a ti para ayudarte, debes poner de tu parte, Granger. Nunca podrás volver a ser Hermione Granger hasta que aceptes que tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo. Hasta que aceptes que esto no es un sueño y que eres libre.

—¿Qué signifi…?

—Dije que quería conseguir de ti todo lo que puedas darme —la interrumpió—. Mis palabras siguen vigentes, pero no puedo conseguir nada si tú no te dejas ayudar.

Un extraño pitido sonó y Draco se levantó del sillón. Hermione lo imitó casi por inercia y observó como el rubio se movía con rapidez, dejaba el cuaderno sobre su escritorio y luego tomaba asiento en la silla de este.

—La sesión ha terminado, puedes irte.

Hermione se giró y con pasos fuertes y rápidos llegó hasta la puerta.

—Adiós —murmuró casi a regañadientes,

—Granger —la llamó él cuando estaba a punto de salir.

—¿Qué?

—Como tu psicólogo te voy a mandar una tarea. —La chica frunció el ceño—. A partir de hoy, quiero que te mires frente a un espejo cada mañana, tarde y noche, y apuntes en un cuaderno qué ves en cada momento, ¿vale? —No recibió respuesta alguna—. Lo tomaré como un «de acuerdo». Que tengas una feliz nochebuena, Granger.

Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente se giró y salió de la consulta.

* * *

 **25 de diciembre de 2003.**

El día de Navidad llenó todo de luces, olor a deliciosa comida y decoraciones rojas y doradas por cada rincón de la casa. Los Weasley la habían acosado a preguntas cuando volvió de la consulta con Malfoy el día anterior, sin embargo su silencio y su mirada fría habían sido suficiente para callar las voces de todos los de aquella casa. Durante la cena Hermione se sorprendió a recibir varios regalos de las personas de la casa, desde ropa nueva hasta libros de magia y muggles. Les agradeció a todos por el gesto y, por un segundo, todo parecía ser como antes. Ese pequeño momento fue suficiente para los Weasley y para Harry, ninguno de ellos quería estropear la poca relación que parecían tener con la castaña, por lo que aceptaron su falta de palabras y le sonrieron con calidez la mañana siguiente.

A pesar de todo, desde bien temprano las palabras eran una de las cosas que sobraban en aquella casa. Bill y Ron habían salido muy temprano en la mañana y habían llegado horas después con Fleur y Victoire, la hija de la pareja. Hermione ni siquiera intentó acercarse a saludar a los recién llegados, simplemente respondió al saludo de Delacour y miró de reojo a la niña de tres años que dormía en los brazos de su padre. Más tarde habían llegado George y Angelina, quienes la habían ido a saludar pero no habían insistido en tratar de mantener una conversación con ella. Los demás integrantes de la familia le habían dado su espacio desde que se había levantado; incluso Harry se había limitado a sonreír cuando la vio esa mañana.

En ese instante se encontraba acurrucada en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea. Escuchaba todo el alboroto que causaban los demás mientras arreglaban los últimos detalles de aquella cena navideña. Tras desayunar, Hermione se había dirigido a su cuarto y se había encerrado allí dentro hasta la hora de la comida, el día transcurrió silencioso para ella, no hablaba con nadie y los demás tampoco pretendían sacarle más de cinco palabras juntas, así que nadie le había reclamado cuando se envolvió en una manta y se dejó caer en el sillón con un libro entre sus manos.

 _«El Señor de los Anillos: la Comunidad del Anillo»._ Ese había sido el libro elegido. Le sorprendía ver la extensa colección de libros muggle que tenía la familia Weasley, pero teniendo en cuenta la obsesión de Arthur con todo lo muggle terminó quitándole importancia. No tardó en sumergirse en la lectura, recreando cada escena en su cabeza y evadiéndose del resto del mundo a medida que profundizaba en la historia. Se encontraba leyendo _«El concilio de Elrond»_ cuando Ginny apareció delante de ella y le sonrió suavemente.

—La cena está a punto de empezar —comentó—. ¿Por qué no subes arriba, te das una ducha y bajas a cenar con todos? Esperaremos lo que haga falta.

Hermione iba a replicar ante esa proposición, pero de forma fugaz la tarea que Malfoy le había mandado pasó por su mente y terminó asintiendo. Se levantó y se estiró, sintiendo sus piernas agarrotadas por estar en la misma posición durante tanto tiempo. Subió las escaleras con lentitud y entró en su cuarto, haciendo una mueca al encontrar un vestido color burdeos sobre la cama; lo ignoró y se metió en el baño, reguló el agua hasta que cayó tibia y pudo adentrarse en la bañera. Cerró los ojos en cuanto las gotas comenzaron a golpear su piel, empapándola y relajando esa tensión que sacudía cada parte de ella sin que fuera consciente.

Casi treinta minutos después salió de la ducha, rodeándose el cuerpo con una toalla gruesa y larga que había sobre uno de los colgadores. De reojo observó el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en el baño y frunció el ceño cuando recordó todo lo ocurrido el día anterior en la consulta de Malfoy. Apretó los labios en una fina línea antes de dejar caer la toalla y mirarse fijamente en el espejo. Desde su mojado pelo hasta sus finos pies. Recorrió su reflejo una y otra vez hasta que las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas.

Le daba tanto asco verse.

—¿Hermione? ¿Está todo bien? —escuchó la voz preocupada de Ron al otro lado de la puerta.

Se trató de secar las lágrimas con las manos y se volvió a envolver en la toalla.

—Pasa —dijo con voz ronca.

Por el espejo observó el pelo naranja de Ron aparecer tras la madera blanca, observando dentro del lugar con prudencia. Sus ojos se conectaron a través del reflejo, por lo que Hermione asintió con lentitud como una forma de confirmar que podía entrar en el baño. Ronald cerró la puerta tras él y miró a su alrededor con incomodidad, frunciendo la nariz ante todo el vapor que se había formado y el calor que hacía.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió con suavidad.

—Sí.

Ron asintió algo inseguro. Hermione podía ver el debate interior que había dentro de él sobre quedarse o irse, sobre volver a hablar o mantenerse callado.

—Eh, bueno… —comenzó él— Si necesitas cualquier cosa me avisas.

—Ronald —lo llamó cuando estaba a punto de salir del baño.

—Dime. —Una parte de Hermione se quiso reír ante su tono esperanzado.

—¿Te doy asco?

—¿Qué…? —Su pregunta se interrumpió en cuanto vio cómo Hermione dejaba la toalla caer hasta el suelo.

El chico desvió la mirada a una de las paredes y tragó saliva nervioso. Hermione sonrió con amargura mientras Ron soltaba sílabas inconexas, como si de repente no hubiese suficiente aire en la habitación como para poder soltar una frase completa sin ahogarse con cada letra que la componía.

—Mírame, Ron —pidió—. ¿Te doy asco?

—Hermione —murmuró él, pero no levantó su vista del suelo.

—Mírame —repitió.

Los ojos azules de Ron se clavaron en ella, recorrieron su cuerpo durante unos segundos antes de que no aguantase esa situación durante más tiempo y apartó la mirada con rapidez, apretando los ojos y negando con la cabeza, como si no se creyese lo que ocurría en ese momento. Una risa ácida salió de ella, una risa hueca, rota y sin humor. Una risa que denotaba ese dolor sordo que la acompañaba día tras día, ese asco que sentía al verse frente a ese espejo y saber que ni siquiera el que un día fue uno de sus mejores amigos, su primer amor, podía mirarla sin sentir rechazo. Sin sentir que lo que estaba viendo era digno de un espectáculo de horror.

—Lárgate —exigió.

—Hermio… —trató de hablar él, pero no pudo terminar de pronunciar su nombre.

—¡Qué te largues, joder! —le gritó, girándose y golpeándolo—. ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero verte! ¡Lárgate!

Ron salió casi corriendo del baño mientras Hermione caía al suelo, encogiéndose sobre si misma mientras se rodeaba las piernas con sus finos brazos y su cuerpo se sacudía por culpa de los sollozos. Se ahogó entre las lágrimas, los hipidos y ese dolor sordo que crecía cada vez que respiraba agitadamente.

No bajó a cenar esa noche.

* * *

 **10 de octubre de 1998.**

Hermione estuvo una semana en aquel sitio. Una chica había aparecido horas después de que aquel hombre saliese de la habitación tras la peor noche de su vida, la ayudó a bañarse, le dio nueva ropa, le arregló el pelo y le dejó pastillas para dormir. Volvió a aparecer horas después, cuando estaba despertando, y le dijo que tenía su segundo cliente. Hermione le suplicó por ayuda pero ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y negó. Se había sucedido de la misma manera día tras día hasta que esa sería su última noche allí.

—Espera —le suplicó Hermione a la chica y a pesar de que trató de incorporarse no pudo—. Espera, por favor.

El sollozo roto de Hermione pareció hacer reaccionar a la otra mujer, que se giró con lentitud, unió sus manos delante de su cuerpo y miró al suelo.

—¿Qué quieres? —terminó murmurando.

—Ayúdame, por favor —dijo, sintiendo sus ojos arder por las lágrimas contenidas.

—No puedo —murmuró la criada, cohibida—. No sé cómo hacerlo.

—Ayúdame a escapar de aquí —le pidió—. Si consigo huir podré pedir ayuda, podrán rescatarte a ti también.

—No hay forma de salir de aquí —replicó—, muchas lo han intentado y las han atrapado a todas. Es imposible, la mansión está vigilada por todas partes.

—¿Es una mansión? —La otra asintió—. ¿Dónde? ¿Sabes que piso es este? ¿Hay alguna puerta que no vigilen?

—No sé nada de eso —murmuró—. No tengo permitido levantar la cabeza en presencia de los señores, así que no sé cómo es la casa. Tampoco sé dónde estamos, nunca he salido fuera.

—Vale, vale —aceptó a Hermione—. ¿Puedes preguntarle a alguna de tus compañeras? Seguro que alguna sabe si hay forma de salir.

—No tengo compañeras.

Hermione sintió la desesperación crecer dentro de ella. Quizá esa chica delante suya ni siquiera existía, quizá su mente había llegado a un punto de no retorno después de aquella noche y se estaba imaginando todo eso. Sacudió la cabeza, se aguantó las ganas de gritar por la frustración y trató de moverse a mirar alrededor, pero el dolor en el cuello no la permitió hacerlo. Trató de alejar el recuerdo de aquellas manos ásperas alrededor de su garganta mientras volvían a manosearla, mientras volvían a tocar su cuerpo sin su permiso, mientras le recordaban que estaba condenada a vivir eso cada noche.

—¿Estás sola? —La criada asintió—. ¿Y cómo te llamas?

—Alexandra.

—Alexandra —repitió—, yo soy Hermione. Hermione Granger —se presentó—. ¿Sabes quién soy? ¿Conoces mi nombre?

La mujer negó con suavidad—. No, lo siento.

—No importa, no es relevante.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se arrastró por la cama, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse dolorosamente y su cuerpo punzar de forma horrible con cada ligero movimiento que hacía. Se sentó en el borde del colchón, más cerca de Alexandra, y alzó su mano en dirección a la mujer.

—Señorita…

—Podemos ser amigas, Alexandra —dijo—. ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

Los ojos marrones de la chica se clavaron en ella, una ligera sonrisa creció en sus labios y asintió efusivamente. Hermione sintió un retortijón en el estómago al fijarse en el rostro de la criada: estaba lleno de cicatrices por todas partes, sus labios estaban completamente secos y su nariz ligeramente torcida, seguramente provocado por una rotura del tabique mal curado. Esa chica no debía tener más de dieciséis años.

—¿Amigas?

—Sí, muy buenas amigas —aseguró—. Las mejores.

—Sí, vale. —Sonrió—. Nunca he tenido amigas.

—Pues ahora me tienes a mí, ¿vale? —La chica volvió a sacudir la cabeza afirmativamente—. Las amiga se ayudan entre ellas, ¿tú puedes ayudarme a mí?

A pesar del temblor que atacó el cuerpo de Alexandra, la chica terminó asintiendo con lentitud.

—Sí —susurró en voz baja.

—Genial, ¿sabes algo sobre este lugar? Cualquier cosa estará bien.

—Eh… —retorció sus dedos de forma nerviosa, pensando—. Los señores vienen todos los días, hay muchas chicas entrando y saliendo de la mansión y la _Madame_ nos visita una vez al mes.

—¿Sabes si se refieren a este sitio de alguna forma? ¿Sabes cómo se llama alguna persona de las que viene?

—Una vez oí a la _Madame_ decir que quería reformar « _Le manoir du plaisir»_ —comentó—, y estaba señalando algunas zonas de la mansión así que creo que es este lugar. —Hermione asintió, conforme.

—Vale, ¿y sabes cómo se llama la Madame? ¿Sabes el nombre de algún… cliente?

—Nunca dicen sus nombres —comentó—. La Madame es la única que tiene un nombre único, los clientes tiene que ser tratados todos de «señor».

—Entiendo —suspiró Hermione, dejando que un deje de decepción se notase en su voz.

—¡Pero puedo ayudarte! —exclamó Alexandra de repente—. Puedo ayudarte hoy.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió ella.

Alexandra buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su mantel y sacó una pequeña ramita de este, se la tendió a Hermione y sonrió en grande.

—El cliente de esta noche es un señor mayor —murmuró—, y siempre quiere beber antes de… eso. Pon la hoja en su bebida y se quedará dormido en cuestión de minutos.

—¿No se cabreará?

—No es la primera vez que alguna de las chicas lo hace —aseguró—, dicen que tiene problemas de… ¿nalesia? ¿Narcosia? No sé cómo se llama —murmuró con tristeza, pero duró solo unos segundos—, pero sé que se queda dormido con frecuencia. El señor duerme mucho.

—¿Narcolepsia? —preguntó Hermione, algo esperanzada.

—¡Sí! —celebró Alexandra—. Nacolsia… —se paró—. Esa cosa.

—¿Y dices que esa planta lo hace dormir? —La criada asintió—. Gracias.

Alexandra bajó la mirada avergonzada.

—Nunca me habían dado las gracias —sollozó.

—Pues eso es lo que hacen los amigos cuando ayudan a otros, y tú me has ayudado mucho hoy —la intentó tranquilizar Hermione—. Solamente prométeme que no le dirás a nadie que somos amigas, ¿vale?

La chica sonrió—. Se lo prometo.

Hermione le correspondió la sonrisa y la observó salir del cuarto con rapidez tras una rápida despedida. Quizá sin conseguía que Alexandra fuese sus ojos fuera de la habitación conseguiría salir de ese lugar y escapar, pero el nombre del lugar le llevaba a creer que podrían estar en algún sitio de Francia, aunque teniendo en cuenta que la habían secuestrado en Londres le parecía improbable. Su mente estaba fracturada desde la primera noche en ese sitio, una parte de ella se había venido abajo en cuanto aquellas manos la tocaron, pero tras varias noches sufriendo la misma tortura, sintió que esa parte tan frágil de sí misma y tan rota por lo sucedido simplemente se había apagado.

Escuchó pasos acercarse, por lo que se trató de levantar y se quedó apoyada contra uno de los doseles de la cama. Un señor de unos setenta años entró en la habitación tambaleándose mientras evitaba que la botella en su mano cayese al suelo. La miró de arriba abajo antes de hacerle un gesto hacia el mueble que había en una esquina.

—Te hace una copa, guapa. —Hermione negó con la cabeza, evitando vomitar ante el olor a puro y alcohol que ese hombre desprendía—. Las chicas bonitas nunca bebéis —se burló y dejó la botella sobre la mesa—. Vete preparándome la copa, me voy a acomodar.

Hermione asintió y cogió la botella, tentada a utilizarla como arma en ese momento para poder huir, sin embargo no podía hacerlo sin tener idea alguna de cómo era ese lugar, de cuánta gente podía encontrarse por el camino y qué consecuencias podría tener su acción, por lo que sirvió la copa y aprovechó para hundir la hoja que la había dado Alexandra en la bebida.

Cogió el vaso y se lo llevó al señor, que no tardó en cogerlo y beberlo en dos sorbos. Hermione aguantó pacientemente los toques del hombre sobre su cintura, sus muslos y sus pechos, manoseándola como si fuera un trozo de carne sin voluntad. Quizá para él eso era lo que ella representaba. A los pocos minutos, las manos del hombre se aflojaron hasta soltarla completamente y terminar tumbado sobre la cama, completamente dormido.

Hermione se arrastró hasta estar acurrucada en el colchón, lo más alejada posible de ese señor. Se rodeó con sus brazos y apretó los labios para no vomitar cuando los recuerdos de lo que los demás habían hecho con ella las noches anteriores inundaron su mente. Se sentía tan sucia, tan asqueada, tan… Cerró los ojos y dejó las dos primeras lágrimas caer mientras agradecía que, al menos esa noche, la tortura hubiese parado.

Agradeciendo que al menos esa noche una parte de ella no estuviese tan muerta.

* * *

 **15 de enero de 1999.**

Seis meses.

El equivalente a medio año.

Cada día se tachaba el anterior con una cruz roja. Cada día la brecha se hacía más grande y las esperanzas más pequeñas. Hermione Granger estaba desaparecida. Era un hecho y ellos ya no sabían qué hacer para encontrarla. Seis meses en la casilla de salida y cada dos pasos eran tres hacía atrás. Con las palabras _«la encontraremos»_ perdiendo su valor y la incertidumbre de su paradero filtrándose por cada grieta.

Ginny, Luna y Neville habían vuelto a Hogwarts a pesar de todos sus intentos de mantenerse al tanto de la investigación y de retrasar su último año en el colegio. Harry y Ron, en cambio, habían ingresado en el equipo de aurores y ayudaban en todo lo que podían, haciendo tanto trabajos de investigación como de búsqueda en tierra, siguiendo cada pista con la esperanza de encontrarla y manteniendo la fe de que detrás de algunas de esas puertas estuviera ella.

Había tanta gente involucrada en aquella búsqueda; desde amigos hasta voluntarios que querían que la heroína que había marcado tanta diferencia en esa guerra volviese a casa. Tanta gente que era casi imposible que no la encontrasen. Pero ahí estaban ellos, con seis meses a sus espaldas tras su desaparición y sin saber dónde estaba.

Harry cogió el periódico que descansaba sobre la mesa y apretó los labios al observar que se trataba de la última edición del Profeta, con una columna de Rita Skeeter decorando la primera página. Basura y más basura sobre Hermione Granger que él no quería volver a leer y que sin embargo seguía apareciendo en su mesa cada mañana.

 **¡ADIÓS NAVIDAD, PERO NO HOLA A HERMIONE GRANGER!**

A pesar de que ya son seis meses desde que la heroína de guerra, Hermione Jane Granger, desapareciera misteriosamente; el equipo de aurores no ha comunicado al público que se hayan conseguido hacer avances en la investigación sobre el supuesto secuestro de la querida heroína.

Y eso abre tantas cuestiones que es imposible no preguntarse si realmente Hermione Granger está desaparecida o ha decidido renunciar a su puesto como heroína y huir de Londres. Claramente la guerra ha dejado atrás un reguero de sangre que muchos desearán olvidar, ¿quién dice que Hermione Granger no es una de esas personas? ¿Quién nos niega que todo esto no sea más que una falsa investigación sobre un secuestro que no se ha producido?

Ya son diecisiete las personas que aseguran que han visto a Hermione Granger paseando por las calles de diferentes puntos de Europa. Desde Alemania hasta España, la heroína de guerra parece haber estado huyendo de lo ocurrido en la guerra y busca recomponer su vida lejos del sitio que la vio nacer. Muchos dirán que son simples especulaciones y que nada prueba que esas declaraciones sean reales, pero de la misma forma ¿quién nos asegura que no sean falsas?

Nadie. Esa es la respuesta correcta. Nadie nos asegura que Hermione Granger haya sido secuestrada. Y ante la duda, todas las posibilidades pueden ser ciertas.

Quizá le decimos adiós a la Navidad, pero estas fechas tan señaladas no han sido un «Hola» a Hermione Granger y quizá nunca lleguemos a decírselo. ¿La razón? Cada uno la interpreta como prefiera.

Con mucho cariño, vuestra reportera favorita,

 _Rita Skeeter._

Harry lanzó la revista lejos y la quemó con un movimiento de varita. Era casi vomitivo la forma en que la prensa, especialmente esa mujer, podía manipular cada suceso y darle la vuelta. Los que conocían a Hermione de verdad sabían que ella jamás haría algo así, pero ¿y el resto? Harry no quería que cuando encontrasen a su amiga tuviese que dar una jodida explicación de lo que le había pasado, como si ella fuese la responsable de algo así. Se levantó y mientras se apretaba las sienes tachó el día quince de ese calendario, suspirando.

Cada día marcaba un final y un comienzo.

El final de otro día sin ella.

El comienzo de otro día para encontrarla.

Pero era como un laberinto compuesto por meses sin saber nada de Hermione y ellos se mantenían golpeándose contra la pared.

Sin avances, sin consuelo, sin pistas, sin ella.

Harry ya no sabía qué esperar.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí, este capítulo es casi el doble de largo que los anteriores así que han pasado más cosas, ha hecho aparición un nuevo personaje y hemos visto más acerca de cómo se trató la desaparición de Hermione.

Recordad que podéis dejarme vuestras opiniones sobre el capítulo/historia en general en los reviews, que siempre son bienvenidos *corazón*

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Sweetiie07:** ¡Hola! JAJAJA no te voy a desvelar nada acerca del futuro de los personajes, en el fic nadie es intocable así quién sabe qué podrá pasar :) Me alegra saber que te está gustando la historia, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado *corazón*

 **Estefaniaorb:** ¡Hola! Bueno, se verá más interacción entre Lucas y Hermione, eso es seguro, y también se explicará más adelante qué marca la diferencia entre Lucas y sus antigos amigos :) Gracias por leer y comentar *corazón*

 **Mari Lovegood:** ¡Hola! Pronto se verá cómo avanza la relación de Hermione con sus "amigos" todavía que hay que darle tiempo a que se vaya a acostumbrado a todo esto :D Me alegra que te guste la historia, gracias por leer y comentar :)

 **Jaz:** ¡Hola! Bueno, claramente este fic no está terminado, pero espero que te animes a seguirlo durante todo el proceso :) Gracias por leer y comentar una vez más *corazón*

 **Guest:** ¡Hola! Me alegra saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, sin duda Draco va a jugar un papel fundamental en el fic así que todavía quedan muchas cosas que ver. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :)

 **Rosa Olvera:** ¡Hola! Me alegra saber que le has dado una oportunidad a esta historia, espero que te siga gustando hasta el final. Sobre lo de esa relación paciente-médico, todavía queda mucho para que suponga un problema para ellos, pero ya sé cómo solucionarlo todo así que no hay problema por eso (y sí, tranquila, es un dramione y terminará dramione).

 **Marfelton:** ¡Hola! Me alegra ver que te gustó el capítulo anterior, Draco es muy Draco y hay cosas que uno no puede cambiar xD Me alegra que te gustará la escena de NatexLucas, no será la última que veamos porque son algo así como la trama(? secundaria en la historia JAJAJA Gracias por leer y comentar :D

 **Alice1420:** ¡Hola! JAJAJA la identidad del misterioso mortífago se sabrá dentro de poco, solo hay que darle tiempo a la historia para que todo vaya cobrando sentido y los misterios se vayan resolviendo :)

 **Elena Romani:** ¡Hola! Bueno, todavía estamos por el capítulo cinco así que sin duda queda mucho que ver de todos los personajes, especialmente Hermione y Draco. Me alegra que te gustará la escena de Lucas con Nate, no será la última ;) Gracias por leer y comentar *corazón*

* * *

Próxima actualización: 26 de agosto.

Besos, Ali.

 _P.D: ¡No olvidéis dejar vuestro review!_


	6. VI: Sangre escarlata

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Here I am cumpliendo una vez más, muchas gracias por el apoyo en el último capítulo. Este ya es mucho más largo 5.6k palabras, así que espero que los disfrutéis.

Contestaré los reviews mañana (y añadiré los agradecimientos un poco más tarde) :)

 _Dedicado a Bianca (CygnusDorado) por las bellas imágenes y la portada, y a Gizz (LyraDarcyFoy) por su ayuda en el apartado psicológico del fic :D_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá. La trama de esta historia es mía.

* * *

 **INSIDE MY MIND**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI: Sangre escarlata.**

 _«El cuerpo es un esclavo de sus impulsos. Pero hay algo que nos vuelve humanos… y que podemos controlar. Después de la tormenta, después de la carrera, después de revivir un momento pasado podemos relajarnos y limpiar nuestra mente. Podemos intentar olvidar el pasado… y otra vez»._

 **[Anatomía de Grey, capítulo 2, temporada 3]**

 **29 de diciembre de 2003.**

 _Estaba corriendo tan rápido que sus piernas ardían. Alrededor de ella solo había árboles que se interponían en su camino y cuyas ramas golpeaban su cuerpo mientras se abría paso por el bosque, a veces se giraba para mirar detrás de ella, intentando deslumbrar algo entre la oscuridad para saber si la seguían todavía, sin embargo lo único que sus ojos podían ver era la silueta de la mansión perdiéndose entre las copas de los árboles._

 _Se volvió a girar para ver hacia dónde podía ir, pero sus piernas fallaron y se terminó tropezando con una gran rama caída. Se trató de levantar, haciendo todos sus esfuerzos en ello, pero le costó mucho. Terminó arrastrándose hasta una zona entre los árboles para ocultarse, esperando pasar lo suficientemente desapercibida para que no la atrapasen._

 _No escuchó a nadie acercarse en ningún momento, su respiración controlada era el único ruido que llegaba a su mente en ese momento, sin embargo todavía no podía fiarse. Con precaución se asomó de su escondite y miró alrededor y no vio a nadie cerca, tampoco visualizó ninguna silueta sospechosa. Con cuidado terminó incorporándose y comenzó a caminar con lentitud, mirando hacia todos lados. Escuchó un crujido de ramas a unos pocos metros de ella y comenzó a correr otra vez, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino haciéndola caer. Unas manos la agarraron y tiraron de ella hasta acorralarla._

 _—Te tengo, cariño —susurró el hombre antes de que todo se tornase negro._

Hermione se incorporó sobresaltada, su cuerpo estaba completamente sudado, tenía lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y sus manos temblaban de forma frenética. Se encontró con la mirada preocupada de la señora Weasley en cuanto su mente salió de ese momento tormentoso y comenzó a aclararse.

—Era solo una pesadilla, cielo —murmuró la mujer, acariciando su mejilla con un toque maternal—. Todo está bien.

La castaña tragó saliva, apretó los ojos y asintió con lentitud, escuchando otro sollozo escapar de ella. Apretó los dedos de una de sus manos alrededor de la muñeca de Molly, sorprendiendo a la mujer con su gesto. Tiró suavemente de ella hasta que los brazos de la mujer estaban alrededor de ella, como si con eso pudiera protegerla de todo lo malo que había en ese mundo, de todas las cosas que la atormentaban dentro de su mente.

»Estoy aquí —murmuró la matriarca mientras dejaba un beso sobre su pelo—. No me voy a ir a ningún lado.

Hermione dejó que los sollozos sacudiesen su cuerpo mientras rodeaba el cuerpo de la mujer con sus brazos, dejándose arropar y permitiéndose recibir un poco de ese cariño que la mujer estaba tan dispuesta a darle. No supo cuánto estuvieron así, pero si sabe que su agarre se aflojó a medida que caía en los brazos de Morfeo. Lo último que sintió antes de quedarse completamente dormida fue el beso que Molly dejó sobre su frente y el «lo siento tanto» que susurró con la voz rota.

Horas después, tras desayunar, decidió acercarse hasta Ginny para pedirle que la acompañase a la consulta con Malfoy. La pelirroja pareció sorprendida por la petición pero no dudo en aceptar, tras despedirse de Molly ambas utilizaron la red Flu para llegar a la zona de Londres donde se encontraba el edificio de Malfoy. Durante varios minutos estuvieron en completo silencio hasta que la menor de los Weasley decidió romperlo.

—He conseguido hablar con mi amiga —comentó—. Estos últimos días ha estado en Francia para pasar las navidades, pero volverá después de año nuevo. Creo que el día dos.

—Genial. —A pesar de lo dicho, no había ningún tono jovial en su voz—. ¿Sabe lo del piso? —inquirió.

—Sí, dijo que en cuanto vuelva podrás ir a verlo y que allí habláis todos los detalles.

—Bien. —El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellas—. Tendremos que decírselo a tus padres, y a todos en general.

—Lo sé —afirmó la chica y luego añadió—: Estoy segura de que lo entenderán, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—No estoy preocupada —respondió con sequedad.

Ginny apretó los labios en una fina línea. A lo largo de esos días que Hermione llevaba con ellos había aprendido a tolerar esas contestaciones de la chica, no creía que lo hiciese a propósito, pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso. Apartó la mirada y se mantuvo caminando a su lado, dejando que ese silencio que siempre se asentaba su alrededor se mantuviese.

—Ya estamos —anunció Hermione—. Gracias por acompañarme.

Ginny asintió de forma distraída—. Siempre que quieras —dijo.

Hermione simplemente se giró y se adentró en el edificio. Ginny suspiró con fuerza y comenzó a caminar, había un sitio que deseaba visitar antes de volver a su casa.

* * *

Cuando entró en la consulta Malfoy ya estaba sentado en el sillón, tenía una taza con café en la mesa al lado de él y apuntaba cosas en el cuaderno que siempre llevaba encima. Hermione decidió no decir nada y se limitó a caminar hasta poder sentarse en el diván. Se terminó tumbando tras varios minutos donde lo único que se percibía era el sonido del bolígrafo de Malfoy sobre las páginas.

—¿Qué tal las navidades? —inquirió de repente el hombre sin levantar la vista de su cuaderno—. ¿Has realizado la tarea que te mandé?

—Tranquilas —respondió a la primera pregunta—, y sí, hice lo que me mandaste. —El tono de disgusto no pasó desapercibido por Malfoy.

—¿Unas navidades tranquilas? ¿En la casa de los Weasley? —Draco se rió—. Sin duda alguien decidió no celebrar la Navidad acompañada, ¿o me confundo? —Hermione desvió la mirada y apretó los dientes—. Lo suponía. ¿Por qué no me cuentas cómo te sentiste cada vez que hiciste la tarea?

—No sentía nada —replicó con acidez.

—La verdad, Granger —repuso él con lentitud—. Yo trabajo con la verdad, si no eres sincera conmigo esta terapia resultará ineficaz.

—¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que seguirías con tus preguntas estúpidas hasta que la verdadera Hermione Granger volviera? —cuestionó con una sonrisa cínica—. Qué rápido cambias tu forma de pensar según te convenga.

—No he cambiado mi forma de pensar —dijo él y, por primera vez desde que empezó la sesión, la miró a los ojos—. Una cosa es que te pregunte cosas que a tu parecer resultan estúpidas, y otra es que vaya a aceptar que me mientas en mi consulta. Que no sepas reconocerte en el espejo no quiere decir que no puedas ser honesta durante estos momentos donde no estás segura de quién eres.

Hermione se quedó mirando fijamente a Malfoy, observando sus ojos grises inquisidores mientras ella analizaba cada letra de la frase. Una vez más volvió a desviar la mirada, fingiendo ignorar las cosas que dijo Draco a pesar de la verdad en ellas. Sus ojos marrones recorrieron cada parte de la

—¿Empezamos o qué? —Draco volvió a reír ante la pregunta de Hermione—. ¿Te parece gracioso, Malfoy?

El aludido arqueó una ceja—. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia, Granger? ¿Por qué pareces tan alterada? ¿Ha ocurrido algo que quieras compartir conmigo?

—Si me hubiesen dado la libertad para decidir si venir aquí contigo o no, créeme, Malfoy, que no hubiera compartido ni un «buenos días» contigo.

—Tanta hostilidad no te llevará alguna parte —replicó él—. Si consideras estas sesiones como algo innecesario o que, a tu criterio, no estoy capacitado para atender tal y como te mereces, entonces te animo a presentar una reclamación a la doctora que te asigno conmigo —sonrió de lado—. Estoy seguro de que podrán encontrarte un psicólogo que acepte atender a Hermione Granger después de cinco años encerrada, una conducta agresiva reiterada y que dice menos sobre sí misma que una roca.

Hermione frunció el ceño y tragó saliva. Sin duda, por muchos años que pudiese pasar, Malfoy no había perdido ese tono de superioridad que tenía en sus años de escuela, y tampoco parecía haber desaparecido ese sarcasmo que encajaba en todas las palabras cuando consideraba que la situación era absurda.

—Esta situación es inverosímil —terminó diciendo—. ¿Tú siendo mi psicólogo? Es una idea tan absurda que todavía no me creo que esté aquí.

—Hace cinco año también parecía imposible que Hermione Granger fuera secuestrada y sucedió. —Hermione sintió eso como un golpe directo a su garganta—. El mundo es tan impredecible, Granger, que nunca puedes asegurar nada al cien por ciento. Y ese pequeño porcentaje de error tiene más poder del que te puedes llegar a imaginar.

—¿Y qué porcentaje de error tiene esta terapia?

—El que tú quieras darle —respondió él—. Sí colaboras, entonces todo puede ir bien, si te sigues negando a aceptar el hecho de que soy tu psicólogo, entonces podemos estar aquí años y tú seguirás sintiendo tan perdida como ahora.

—¿Yo marco los porcentajes? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

Draco sonrió interiormente ante su descubrimiento. Asintió lentamente y aprovechó ese instante de silencio para retroceder varias páginas en su cuaderno y escribir más cosas sobre Hermione. Esas palabras habían dejado entrever algo de lo que Hermione no parecía siquiera consciente: falta de decisión. Si analizaba los días de Granger desde que la rescataron, estos se habían basado en otras personas tomando las decisiones importantes por ella. Dónde vivir, qué comer, qué medicación tomar, qué habitación utilizar, a qué psicólogo asistir… El hecho de que pudiese controlar ese porcentaje de acierto y error le daba control sobre un punto de su vida, y eso parecía un punto importante para ella. Algo que podía utilizar a su favor.

—¿Te acuerdas de Hogwarts? —preguntó—. Los buenos momentos que había cuando Voldemort no trataba de matar a Potter.

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Recuerdas cómo fue el primer día? —inquirió—. Yo estaba bastante nervioso por sentarme bajo el Sombrero seleccionador, Lucius estaba seguro de que entraría en Slytherin, pero mi madre decía que Ravenclaw también podía ser una opción.

—¿Tú en Ravenclaw? —Hermione se echó a reír—. Ya, claro.

—Por muy irreal que te parezca, Granger, yo también tenía las mejores notas de todo el colegio. Pero por el orden alfabético tú aparecías antes —replicó.

Hermione frunció el ceño y comenzó a cantar el abecedario mentalmente, maldiciendo al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, posiblemente Malfoy aparecía de segundo por su apellido y no por su media de notas. Se quedó en silencio, asumiendo esa información mientras Malfoy soltaba una risilla entredientes.

—¿Impactada? —La mujer asintió—. Me lo imaginaba, pero ignorando esa redecilla del pasado, cuéntame, Granger, ¿cómo viviste tú el primer día?

La castaña echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el diván y trató de recordar esa parte de su infancia. Cerró los ojos y buscó en lo más apartado de su mente, en aquellos recuerdos en los que llevaba años sin pensar, sonrió y separó los labios, comenzando a hablar.

* * *

 _—¡Granger, Hermione!_

 _La niña sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a funcionar antes de que lo hiciese su mente. Los nervios le revolvían el estómago y sus manos temblaban como locas en cuanto se sentó sobre el taburete. Observó como la profesora McGonagall colocaba el sombrero sobre su cabeza y esperó pacientemente a que todo comenzase._

 _—¿Nerviosa? —dijo la vocecita del sombrero—. No debes estarlo. Dentro de ti hay un gran poder. Sin duda cuentas con una gran inteligencia, pero en tu interior veo una ferocidad y una valentía propia de los Gryffindor._

 _Hermione tragó saliva, poniéndose más y más nerviosa._

 _»Harías grandes cosas en Ravenclaw, la casa de las grandes mentes —aseguró el sombrero—, pero estoy seguro de que el mundo te tiene preparadas pruebas que van más allá de la inteligencia. —Hermione frunció el ceño y luego sonrió al escuchar el grito del sombrero—. ¡GRYFFINDOR!_

 _Fue corriendo a la mesa de los leones y comenzó a aceptar los saludos de bienvenida de los demás alumnos. Una sonrisa feliz estaba dibujada en sus labios como un gesto eterno de su felicidad en ese momento. Cuando la ceremonia terminó, y Blaise Zabini tomó asiento frente a ese tal Malfoy y una chica de pelo negro y ojos azules, Dumbledore se levantó para dar su discurso de bienvenida._

 _—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!_

 _Hermione parpadeó, anonadada y miró a los demás en busca de alguien que le explicase qué acababa de ocurrir. El chico pelirrojo, Ron Weasley creía recordar, le preguntó al prefecto si el director estaba loco, algo que también se planteó ella tras ese discurso._

 _—¿Loco? —dijo Percy con displicencia—. ¡Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo! Pero está un poco loco, sí. ¿Patatas, Harry?_

 _La castaña apartó la mirada, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo para sí misma. En su interior sentía que estaba en el lugar correcto y que le esperaban grandes cosas, y de verdad esperaba no confundirse._

* * *

—Oh, sí, un discurso épico —comentó Malfoy con sequedad.

—Estoy segura de que fue motivo de burla para los de tu casa —replicó ella, mientras paseaba su mirada por la habitación.

—Pues no, la mayoría de los Slytherin que estaban a mi lado no escucharon el discurso porque estábamos riéndonos de Blaise —confesó él y Hermione lo vio sonreír de lado—. El muy idiota trató de quitarle toda la carne a un muslito de pollo de un solo mordisco y terminó atragantándose.

—Sin duda reírse de un amigo es más fácil que escuchar el discurso del director —se quejó ella—. ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Rodó los ojos.

Draco no dijo nada, simplemente apuntó más cosas en su cuaderno bajó la mirada instigadora de Hermione. La castaña sentía la necesidad de arrancarle esa libreta a Malfoy y ponerse a leer todo lo que había escrito de ella. Sólo habían tenido dos sesiones pero parecía que el hombre había rellenado más de cinco páginas sobre ellas.

—Por mucho que lo mires —dijo Malfoy de repente—, no vas a conseguir leer nada de él.

—Cállate.

Draco alzó la mirada y arqueó una ceja. El rubio se echó hacia atrás en el sillón, acomodándose antes de volver a mirar en su dirección y suspirar.

—Me pones las cosas difíciles, Granger —comentó—. SI hablamos de Hogwarts me atacas, si hablamos de tu secuestro me mientes, ¿si nos ponemos a hablar del tiempo qué harás? ¿Matarme? —Hermione frunció el ceño—. Te ofrezco los tópicos y tú decides, ¿qué te parece?

—¿Qué clase de psicólogo eres que no sabes qué hacer? —Draco se rió.

—Soy el mejor de mi campo por una razón, Granger. No es que no sepa qué debo hacer, sé que debo hacer. Sé qué quiero obtener de ti y sé a qué punto quiero hacerte llegar —aseguró—. Pero también sé que cada paciente es un mundo, ninguno va a reaccionar igual a otro, así que planteó una forma de tener las sesiones, única para cada uno de mis pacientes. Si es más sincero corriendo seis kilómetros, entonces me colocó un chándal y me largó a correr seis kilómetros con mi paciente. Si es más sincero yendo a los recreativos a jugar, entonces lo llevo a los recreativos a jugar.

—¿Y yo cómo soy más sincera? —inquirió ella con una sonrisa falsa—. ¿Hablando de Hogwarts o del secuestro? ¿O quizás cuando estoy en el baño blanco?

Draco se encogió de hombros—. Todavía lo estoy descubriendo —confesó—, pero sabrás que lo he descubierto, te darás cuenta del cambio y no podrás hacer nada para pararlo.

Hermione se levantó, miró a su alrededor durante varios segundos antes de posar sus ojos en los de Malfoy. Le daba rabia ver una nota de reconocimiento en los orbes grises, como si él ya hubiera predicho que haría eso, como si supiese cada movimiento que iba a hacer antes de que lo realizase.

—Supongo que la sesión termina aquí —adivinó él, a lo que Hermione asintió—. Disfruta de la tarde, Granger.

La chica se giró y salió de la consulta sin decirle nada, sin ver cómo una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Draco y su bolígrafo rodeaba una palabra en el cuaderno sobre sus piernas.

* * *

 **31 de diciembre de 2004.**

Después de almorzar con Ginny y Molly, Hermione se cambió la ropa para colocarse algo más abrigado y acompañó a las dos mujeres Weasley a un mercado pequeño que había en el Londres mágico y en el que la matriarca suplicaba encontrar el ingrediente que le faltaba para la comida.

Hermione quería aprovechar esa salida para verse con Lucas, había hablado con él la noche anterior. Al parecer le habían dado vacaciones después de su turno en Navidad así que había aprovechado para tratar de seducir a Nathaniel. Un fracaso estrepitoso desde el primer intento, le había confesado. Sin embargo no habían podido hablar mucho por lo que decidieron verse durante la tarde del treinta y uno para ponerse un poco al día.

—Esa es la calle Hosting —avisó la pelirroja, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Mamá y yo estaremos por el mercado, cualquier cosa me llamas —recordó, agitando orgullosa el teléfono en su mano.

Hermione asintió con sequedad y buscó la cafetería en la que se había citado con Lucas. Lo encontró en una de las mesas de afuera, moviendo la cuchara de su té de forma circular mientras miraba con aburrimiento una revista que tenía abierta en la mesa. Se sentó frente a él y esperó los pocos segundos que él tardó en darse cuenta de su presencia.

—¡Hermione! —gritó feliz, se levantó y la estrechó entre sus brazos, dejándole un sonoro beso en la frente—. No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte, ¿qué tal te va todo? Estas semanas sin ti en el hospital han sido horribles —se quejó—, ninguno de mis pacientes quieren escuchar mis historias sexuales.

La castaña se echó a reír. Se pusieron al día en cuestión de minutos mientras Lucas degustaba su té y Hermione se bebía el café que se había pedido. No pasó desapercibido para la chica como el hombre ocultaba la revista cada vez más, como si quisiera que Hermione no pudiese ver lo que estaba allí.

—¿Por qué ocultas la revista? —inquirió.

—¿Qué? —graznó nervioso—. No estoy ocultando nada, son imaginaciones tuyas. —Sin embargo Hermione apreció como tiraba a su regazo la revista.

—Lucas, no me mientas.

El chico apretó los labios, hizo una mueca y, tras varios segundos, alzó una de sus manos con la revista apretada en su puño. Hermione la cogió y frunció el ceño al leer qué revista era. Desdobló el ejemplar de «Corazón de Bruja», y jadeó al ver la portada. Era ella. Ella saliendo del edifico de Malfoy y con un gran titular en la portada que exclama «¡HERMIONE GRANGER ASISTE A TERAPIA!».

Pasó las páginas con rapidez hasta encontrarse con todas las líneas que Rita Skeeter le había dedicado. Sintió un nudo en su garganta cuando comenzó a leer, pero a medida que avanzaba su ceño iba frunciéndose y una mueca de asco se formaba en su cara.

 **¡HERMIONE GRANGER ASISTE A TERAPIA!**

Como leéis, mis queridas Skeeters, después de la conmoción que causó su desaparición años atrás (qué a saber dónde estaba realmente), la antigua heroína de guerra está asistiendo a terapia. Sin duda esta noticia sorprenderá a algunos, ¿qué tendrá en la mente la chica para tener que recurrir a un especialista?

Algunos dicen que se trata simplemente de una manta de humo creada por el Ministerio para desviar la atención de las nuevas reformas que quieren llevar a cabo, otros aseguran que Hermione Granger quedó gravemente herida (mentalmente, claro está) después de su secuestro, un pequeño grupo está completamente convencido de que la heroína se ha vuelto loca e incluso hay un pequeño grupo que afirman que esa NO es Hermione Granger.

¿Con qué versión os quedáis ustedes? Por mi parte prefiero investigarme por mí misma, y por lo que he visto hasta el día de hoy, estoy segura de que Hermione Granger ha vuelto a casa sana y salva en todos los sentidos. ¿Quizá la terapia es solo una forma de excusar su desaparición? Pocas pruebas se dieron que la heroína había sido secuestrada hace ya cinco años, ¿y si en verdad simplemente decidió irse y ha vuelto después de tantos años por alguna razón que desconocemos? No os preocupéis, queridas mías, porque me encargaré de descubrirlo.

Todos los secretos que guarda Hermione Jane Granger saldrán a la luz y yo, Rita Skeeter, seré quien firme cada publicación sobre ella.

PORQUE LA VERDAD SIEMPRE SALE A LA LUZ.

Con mucho cariño, vuestra reportera favorita,

 _Rita Skeeter._

Hermione dejó la revista sobre la mesa tras leer las palabras que esa bruja estúpida y mentirosa había escrito. ¿De verdad la gente llegaba a tales extremos de decir que había fingido su secuestro? Si lo pensaba fríamente, era cierto que no sabía mucho sobre cómo había reaccionado la sociedad mágica sobre su desaparición y cómo había sido difundida la información sobre el secuestro a lo largo de los años. Tragó saliva y miró a Lucas, que la observaba con una mueca culpable.

—Gracias por enseñármelo —comentó.

—Es una mierda de artículo —se quejó—. No sé por qué sigo comprando esta revista.

—Me gusta saber este tipo de cosas —terció ella—, así sé con qué tipo de personas tengo que lidiar. Así que, Lucas, de verdad que gracias por enseñármelo.

El chico sonrió en grande y no tardó en desviar el tema—. Y dime, ¿qué tal con la familia esa con la que te fuiste?

—¿Los Weasley?

—Esos mismos. —Le quitó importancia a su olvido con un gesto de mano—. No parecía muy contenta de irte con ellos, ¿te tratan bien?

—Son días silenciosos. —Él bufó, esa era la misma respuesta que le había dado días atrás—. Aunque a veces hablo con Ginny —comentó—. Con Harry, Ron y los demás es simplemente difícil —terminó diciendo—, no me siento cómoda con ellos.

—¿Y conmigo sí? —se burló el chico sin maldad—. Porque te recuerdo que nos conocemos de hace menos de un mes.

—Siento que son cosas diferente —confesó—, es como si contigo no tuviera que estar a la defensiva en cada momento. Como si no tuviera que cumplir con las expectativas de nadie.

Lucas asintió con comprensión, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas por encima de la mesa. Se la apretó con suavidad y le sonrió.

—Bueno, las únicas expectativas que tendrías que cumplir conmigo son las del sexo y no me van las mujeres, así que puedes estar tranquila. —Hermione soltó una carcajada.

—¿No sabes pensar en otra cosa?

—Sí, claro, tengo una mente brillante —dijo con prepotencia fingida—. Aunque con Nathaniel en casa es difícil demostrarlo. Es verlo y me dan ganas de tirarme sobre él y practicar el kamasutra* de la a la z.

Hermione volvió a reír, tapándose la boca con la mano mientras sentía lágrimas formándose en sus ojos por culpa del ataque de risa que estaba teniendo. La forma de ser de Lucas era hilarante, no tenía ningún problema en decir las cosas que pensaba y dejar en claro sus deseos sexuales provocados por su compañeros de piso.

—¿Por qué no tratas de entablar una conversación de personas normales con Nathaniel antes de bajarle los pantalones? —preguntó ella—. ¿Quieres acostarte con él o algo más?

—A ver, no te niego que me gustaría que me empotrase contra la pared y me enseñase el paraíso, pero tampoco me importaría saber cómo es —explicó—, solo conozco de él las pocas cosas que me ha dicho cuando coincidimos.

—¿Y eso es…?

—Se llama Nathaniel Miller, tiene veinticuatro años, viaja constantemente y es guapísimo —dijo—. Es una mierda de información —sentenció tras pensarlo.

—Lo es —afirmó Hermione—. ¿Por qué no intentas conocerlos un poco más antes de hacer el kamasutra con él? —Lucas gimoteó.

—Pero Hermione, es que está para comérselo —se quejó e hizo un puchero—. Si lo vieras te darían ganas de arrancarle la ropa a mordiscos.

La castaña arqueó una ceja, negando con la cabeza, incrédula—. Después de lo que viví no quiero volver a saber nada sobre eso —dijo, sin pensar.

El ambiente jovial que habían tenido se rompió al momento. La mirada de Lucas se clavó en ella, pero no mostraba sorpresa ni compasión, simplemente una profunda mirada llena de emociones que consiguió anclar los ojos de Hermione en los contrarios.

—Nadie debería pasar por lo que tú pasaste, cielo —dijo él, apretando sus manos entre las suyas—. Pero estoy seguro de que llegará alguien un día que consiga borrar todos esos malos recuerdos y los reemplazará con momentos felices.

—Hay heridas que no se pueden borrar jamás, Lucas —terció ella—. Lo que me hicieron… eso quedará marcado en mí para el resto de mi vida y nadie podrá hacer que desaparezca.

—Tienes razón, pero llegará un momento en el que esas heridas dejarán de doler, Hermione —replicó con suavidad—. Porque es lo que siempre pasa. Por muy grande que sea la herida, por mucho dolor que cause, un día te levantarás y habrá dejado de doler, y lo único que quedará de ella será una marca que te cambió como persona pero no te destruyó.

Ella hizo un mueca, y se recargó en la caricia que Lucas dejó sobre su mejilla, apretando su mano con su cachete antes agachar la cabeza.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta? —comentó—. Así estiramos un poco las piernas y criticamos las decoraciones navideñas.

Hermione sonrió y asintió. Lucas entró en la cafetería y pagó la cuenta, salió y tendió su mano a Hermione, esperando que esta lo aceptará para entrelazar sus dedos y comenzar a caminar. La castaña se levantó y aceptó la mano que se extendía en su dirección. Con los dedos apretados con los de Lucas y la brisa invernal golpeando sus cuerpos, ambos comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Londres. Ignorando la revista que se quedó sobre la mesa y la mirada curiosa de algunos caminantes.

* * *

Volvió a la casa de los Weasley dos horas antes de que sonasen las campanadas. Todos volvían a estar en el concurrido hogar, así que varios pares de ojos se posaron en ella en cuanto cruzó la puerta de la entrada. Hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo y corrió escaleras arriba para poder ir a su habitación. Con una sonrisa dejó el pequeño paquete que Lucas le había dado como regalo de Navidad. Le había hecho tanta ilusión cuando vio al hombre sacar el paquete del bolsillo de su abrigo que no había dudado en envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo.

Separó el envoltorio para revelar la pequeña cajita que había dentro. Era un collar de cuerda negra que tenía colgado un símbolo celta plateado. Lucas le había dicho que no estaba seguro de qué regalarle, pero que cuando entró en la joyería y lo vio tuvo que comprarlo. Era el símbolo del «nuevo comienzo» le había dicho la dependienta, y él pensó que era perfecta para ella y no se había confundido.

Se colocó el collar y tras acariciarlo con los dedos se metió en el baño. Se quitó la ropa mientras el agua comenzaba a calentarse; se miró en el espejo y observó su cuerpo desnudo, desde el pelo que le caía hasta el pecho hasta sus piernas delgadas. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el collar que descansaba sobre su esternón y lo volvió a acariciar con los dedos. Inspiró y exhaló antes de apartar la mirada y hundirse en la bañera. Cerró sus ojos y dejó la cabeza apoyada en la cerámica detrás de ella.

—When I find myself in times of trouble —entonó—. Mother Mary comes to me. Speaking words of wisdom. Let it be.

Se hundió un poco más en el agua, sintiéndola subir hasta su barbilla a medida que bajaba más y más. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y miró las marcas en sus muñecas, en sus brazos, en sus piernas, en su pecho… Estaba segura de que perdería la cuenta de cuántas tenía si se ponía a contarlas. Eran tantas que si las unías podías trazar un laberinto de heridas por su cuerpo y que no llevaba a ninguna parte.

»And in my hour of darkness. She is standing right in front of me. —Volvió a cerrar los ojos y siguió entonando la canción de The Beatles—. Speaking words of wisdom. Let it be. Let it be, let it be, let it be…

* * *

Bajó cuando quedaban solo unos minutos para que el año se terminase. Ginny la estaba esperando al final de las escaleras, vestida con una falda de tubo y una blusa de flores. Se encaminaron al salón de la casa y se unieron a los que estaban allí, disfrutando de la compañía de los demás y bromeando sobre algunas trivialidades.

—Me alegra que te hayas unido, cielo —le dijo la señora Weasley.

—Es nochevieja —murmuró—, no todos los días celebras el fin de año.

Molly le sonrió cálidamente y la animó a sentarse con Harry y con Ron, algo reticente la castaña lo hizo, observando como ambos se tensaban al instante. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que Harry decidió romperlo.

—¿Y ese collar? —inquirió Potter, sorprendiéndola.

—Me lo ha regalado Lucas —respondió.

—¿Lucas? ¿El enfermero? —preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada extraña y esperaron a que Hermione dijese algo más, pero la chica clavó su vista en la pequeña Victoire que jugaba con Bill y fingió que no se percataba de esa atmósfera extraña que había entre ellos.

—¡Preparaos, chicos, queda un minuto! —exclamó Arthur, sin embargo la última palabra quedó opacada por otro grito.

—Oh, miegda —se quejó Fleur. Tenía una herida en la palma de la mano por culpa de la copa que se le había estallado.

Ginny, Bill y Molly se acercaron a ayudarla mientras Arthur y Ron distraían a la pequeña niña para que no tuviese que presencia a su madre sangrando, por muy pequeño que fuese el corte. Hermione se fijó en las gotas de color escarlata que comenzaron a caer de la mano de Delacour, era casi hipnótico ver el líquido caer como si de un cuentagotas se tratase. Sin embargo esas pequeñas manchas de sangre pronto se convirtieron en un gran charco cuando los recuerdos la invadieron. El aire le faltó, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y la voz de _él_ comenzó a resonar en su cabeza. Se levantó con brusquedad y salió corriendo del salón, subiendo las escaleras y encerrándose en su cuarto antes de apoyarse sobre la puerta y romper a llorar.

Nadie dijo nada al respecto.

* * *

 **11 de octubre de 1998.**

Cuando Hermione despertó se encontró con la ausencia del señor de la noche anterior pero con la aparición del hombre del primer día en aquella mansión. Se encogió sobre la cama y observó la sonrisa lujuriosa que se formó en los labios ajenos.

—Buenos días, princesa —murmuró el hombre—. ¿Has dormido bien?

La castaña trató de apartarse del toque de aquel individuo cuando vio su mano dirigirse a una de sus piernas. Sin embargo él fue más rápido y la atrapó, tirando de ella hasta que cayó al suelo. Le agarró del pelo con una de sus manos y la obligó a alzar la cabeza, escuchándola jadear por el dolor.

»Guarda esas garras, princesa —le murmuró—. Tienes suerte de que tengas que irte, porque si no ya estaríamos pasando un buen rato. —Se rió mientras Hermione sentía las arcadas atacarlas.

—Ya llegó el transporte —anunció el hombre que entró en la habitación junto a otro—. Nos la llevamos.

Sintió otro tirón incluso más fuerte en el pelo y alzó la cabeza para tratar de aliviar el dolor. Apartó el rostro cuando el tipo trató de darle un beso, sin embargo él le sujetó la cabeza con la mano que tenía libre y la obligó a mantenerse quieta mientras abordaba sus labios. Hermione los apretó con fuerza, evitando el contacto. Él volvió a gruñir, apretó más el agarre en su cara hasta que gimió de dolor y el hombre le mordió el labio hasta hacerla sangrar. Luego la soltó y le golpeó tan fuerte que su cabeza se golpeó contra el somier de la cama, provocándole un corte en la cabeza.

—Lleváosla ya —gruñó él—. ¡Venga!

Los otros dos se apresuraron a obedecer y se la llevaron de la habitación a rastras, trató de observar a su alrededor pero no pudo. La soltaron dentro del maletero de la furgoneta como la última vez, cerrando las puertas antes de que pudiese mover un solo dedo para huir. Jadeó contra el suelo de la furgoneta y se encogió sobre sí misma.

—Por favor —susurró con voz rota—, por favor. —Observó el charco de sangre que se formaba debajo de ella por culpa de la herida en su cabeza.

Volvió a repetir esas dos palabras numerosas veces hasta que se quedó inconsciente, todavía preguntándose por qué estaba suplicando exactamente.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Un capítulo extenso, ¿no?

La canción que canta Hermione es Let it be de The Beatles. Y la escena de la selección es una combinación de lo que yo escribí con lo que hay en el libro :)

Gracias por leer, y no olvides dejar un review *.*

Besos y abrazos,

 _Ali._

Próxima actualización: 5 de septiembre.


	7. VII: Dime qué parte de mí no está rota

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Sé que he tardado casi diez días más de lo previsto en actualizar, pero como avisé en página de Facebook (AliciaBlackM), durante los primeros días de septiembre no me encontraba bien anímicamente y necesita estar alejada de FF, las redes sociales y todo, en general. Siento haber incumplido con la fecha pero simplemente no me sentía estable emocionalmente como para sentarme delante del ordenador y hacer algo. Espero que podáis comprenderlo.

De cualquier manera, os traigo un capítulo de más de 7k palabras para compensar, espero que os guste :)

* * *

 _Agradecimientos a Bianca por hacerme las imágenes promocionales y la portada del fic._

* * *

Agradecimientos a xjasso, Elena Romani, Guest, Lorena, Alejazmin Kou Malfoy, AlbaBC, LidiaaIsabel, parejachyca, DaniValero, Sam Wallflower, Emma2503, NarradoraNueva, Sweetlady21, Effy0Stonem, Sally ElizabethHR, Guest (2), adrmil, MaryWeasley94, midnight rose 08, marfelton, hadramione, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Guest (3), sonrais777, 00Monty00, Cris James, espiroket y a Sofy2011 por sus reviews en la historia.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá, la trama de esta historia es mía.

* * *

 **INSIDE MY MIND**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII: Dime qué parte de mí no está rota.**

 _«No te preguntes por qué la gente se vuelve loca. Pregúntate por qué no lo hacen. Enfrentando todo lo que perdemos en un día… En un instante…. Pregúntate qué demonios nos hace soportarlo»._

 **[Anatomía de Grey, temporada 4, capítulo 15]**

 **3 de enero de 2004.**

Ese día había dos cosas marcadas en el calendario de Hermione: la sesión con Malfoy y la visita al piso de la amiga de Ginny. Como tenía programada la terapia temprano en la mañana, Hermione le había avisado a Ginny que podían verse después de que terminase. La pelirroja aceptó y se ofreció a acompañarla al edificio donde estaba localizada la consulta de Malfoy, sin embargo Hermione declinó su oferta con toda la cordialidad que encontró y salió de la casa en completo silencio.

Por el camino su mente se fue desviando entre todos los sucesos que se habían dado esos últimos días, cosas que aparecían en su mente cuando todo estaba en silencio y su mente recordaba cada pequeño momento que hacía a su cuerpo temblar. Uno de ellos era que la señora Weasley le dejaba cada noche una poción para poder dormir sin sueños encima de la mesilla de noche y que, cada madrugada, cuando la luna estaba en lo más alto del cielo y los demás estaban dormidos, Hermione escuchaba a Molly entrar en su habitación para arroparla todavía más con las mantas y dejar un suave beso sobre su frente. La chica había aprendido a regular su respiración para fingir estar dormida cuando sucedía eso, escuchando cada paso de Molly en la habitación, el sonido de las mantas al moverse y sintiendo la mínima presión del beso que dejaba sobre su frente. Después, cuando cerraba la puerta al salir, Hermione abría sus ojos, se levantaba y se sentaba el alféizar de la ventana hasta que sus ojos ardían del sueño y bostezaba cada poco tiempo.

Otro, y ese era quizás el más recurrente de todos, era la actitud de Ron y Harry. Con el paso de los días, tras su rescate, Hermione se había fijado en la calculada distancia que mantenían con ella y, aunque una parte de ella lo agradecía, su parte racional se cuestionaba por qué razón los que habían sido sus mejores en el pasado ahora parecían huir de ella como si de un dementor se tratase. Los primeros días habían intentado mantener una conversación, sin embargo al ver sus respuestas secas, o incluso la carencia de estas, dejaron de intentarlo. Ahora solo la observaban desde lejos, analizándola en silencio como si ella no fuera consciente de ese escrutinio. El hecho de que ellos no se comportasen como los demás, intentando retomar una relación extinta, no le molestaba, no causaba nada en ella más que la simple curiosidad sobre el comportamiento de personas que en un principio se habían visto tan desesperadas por su atención.

Y el tercer pensamiento que más rondaba su mente era un muy simple pero que a su parecer resultaba perturbador: Draco Malfoy. El hecho de que el rubio fuera su psicólogo le había sentado como una patada en el estómago. El hecho de que la viese en un momento tan confuso de su vida y en el que podría a llegar a verse vulnerable y frágil la molestaba de sobremanera, ella y Malfoy siempre habían tenido una batalla de intelectos y carácter en el colegio, eran como dos imanes que se repelían no por ser contrarios, sino por tener demasiadas cosas en común y que ambos se negaban a admitir. Una de sus grandes metas mentales en el colegio, una de esas cosas que se había prometido a sí misma, era no dejar que las cosas que Malfoy decía o hacía contra ella le afectasen, el comentario se «sangre sucia» durante su primer año ya había sido lo suficientemente violento para ella como para que él volviese a ejercer una impresión así en ella.

Sin embargo ahí estaba ahora, caminando a la consulta de Draco Malfoy, su psicólogo, y negándose a reconocer que posiblemente sí que llegaría el momento donde el hombre descubriese ese punto dentro de ella que al ser pulsado conseguiría derruir esa muralla que había construido y que la protegía de todo lo malo. Ese muro que la mantenía alejada de todos los demás, porque ya había sufrido lo suficientemente como para que más personas volviesen a entrar en su vida y terminaran de destruir lo que quedaba de ella.

—Buenos días —saludó cuando finalmente llegó a la consulta del hombre.

—Buenos días, señorita Granger —dijo la mujer con tono jovial—. El doctor Malfoy la está esperando, así que puede pasar.

Hermione colocó su mejor sonrisa y entró en la sala, dirigiéndose una vez más al diván que había en la sala. Draco estaba en su despacho, repasando unas notas con gesto serio pero controlando por el rabillo del ojo cada movimiento que Hermione realizaba. Dejó de escribir cuando observó a la chica recorrer la sala una y otra vez con ojos inquietos, observando las ventanas fijamente al igual que la puerta de salida y la del baño.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Sus palabras la sobresaltaron durante unos segundos, pero pronto se recompuso.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Una vez más allí estaba ella, respondiéndole con otra pregunta pero negándose a dar una contestación clara a las suyas.

—Simple curiosidad, pareces nerviosa —comentó con tranquilidad, cruzando sus manos delante de su cara mientras apoyaba los codos sobre el escritorio—. ¿No te gusta la decoración de mi oficina, Granger?

—No me gustas tú, Malfoy. —Draco se echó a reír, sin sorprenderse por sus palabras.

—Soy consciente de tu creciente incomodidad y de tu actitud defensiva cuando estás aquí —replicó con suavidad—. Sin embargo desconozco las posibles razones que te han llevado a considerar mi consulta como una prisión si la puerta está abierta.

Hermione frunció el ceño, contrariada—. No considero este lugar como una prisión —dijo y sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos—. ¿Debería hacerlo?

—Una vez más: eso depende de ti, —Draco sonrió de lado—. Te invito a irte si lo deseas, no estoy aquí para obligarte a nada.

—No estoy cómoda contigo, pero tampoco lo estoy fuera, ¿de qué serviría irme si lo que me persiguen son los sentimientos y no las personas? —inquirió con simpleza, su elección de palabras a veces era tan sorprendente que Draco no sabía exactamente con qué clase de persona hablaba—. Es tan básico por tu parte pensar que las cosas se pueden llegar a solucionar saliendo por una puerta que me sorprende que seas un psicólogo venerado.

Draco arqueó una ceja, sin duda Granger tenía una mentalidad compleja y una capacidad de enredar con sus palabras digna de admirar. Y su facilidad para atacarle también era bastante sorprendente y admirable. Resopló, guardó los papeles, cogió su cuaderno y, con pasos calculados, se acercó hasta la chica. La miró fijamente durante varios minutos antes de ir al perchero colocado detrás de la puerta y coger su abrigo. Todavía no estaba completamente seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, no estaba seguro si era el momento adecuado, pero tampoco perdía nada con intentarlo.

—Levántate, Granger.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque vamos a ir a dar una vuelta —explicó.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando fijamente a Malfoy, observando cómo guardaba el cuaderno en uno de los bolsillos del abrigo y compraba que llevaba la cartera encima. Después de varios segundos congelada sobre el diván, decidió levantarse y colocarse al lado de Malfoy, esperando a que él comenzase a caminar.

—¿Vamos?

Draco sonrió y salió de la sala, seguido por Hermione de cerca. Se paró delante de la secretaria y le comentó que saldrían, que podía adelantar su hora de descanso. La mujer asintió con una sonrisa y comenzó a recoger sus cosas mientras ellos salían del sitio. El camino se desarrolló en silencio, algunas personas se paraban en mitad de la calle al reconocerlo y otros, más discretos, solo observaban de reojo antes de continuar su camino. Hermione quería conocer el impacto que esa escena podía crear en los medios, pero era consciente de que los Weasley ocultaban las últimas ediciones de prensa como «El profeta» y «Corazón de Bruja» que siempre habían mostrado un intenso interés por las vidas ajenas.

—¿Derecha o izquierda? —La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio sin saber qué decir—. ¿Derecha o izquierda? —volvió a preguntar el hombre.

Hermione hizo una mueca antes de soltar lo primero que cruzó su mente—. Derecha.

—Bien.

Pocos minutos entendió el porqué de aquella pregunta cuando giraron hacia la derecha y se adentraron en un pequeño sendero empedrado. Le sorprendió la existencia de una zona así de pacífica y casi rural en mitad del Londres mágico, pero no le dio mayor importancia al ver su mente desviada ante el paisaje que se abría ante sus ojos. Estaban en un bosque, un jodido bosque en medio de Londres. Observó bajo sus pies la tierra cubierta de nieve, las pequeñas plantas que se abrían paso entre el manto blanco y alzó la mirada al cielo casi oculto por las altas copas de los árboles. Miró a Malfoy, atónita, y su sorpresa aumentó cuando observó la sonrisa del hombre. Una mueca orgullosa que la puso nerviosa.

—¿Qué…? —comenzó, pero él la interrumpió al segundo.

—Bienvenida al Bosque de Epping —comentó con tranquilidad y luego suspiró, relajado—. Un lugar precioso, sin duda alguna.

—¿Me has traído a un parque en el norte de Londres? —inquirió, sorprendida.

—Sí —afirmó él, y comenzó a caminar—. Como creo haberte comentado antes, tras unas sesiones de observación, elaboro una terapia especial y única para cada paciente. Si necesita correr, corremos; si necesita columpiarse, entonces nos columpiamos; si necesita estar tirado en la arena de una playa, entonces me lo llevo a la playa y nos tumbamos en la arena. —El rubio se abrió paso entre varios árboles hasta llegar a un pequeño claro.

Hermione casi se echa a reír al ver una especie de carpa prácticamente transparente cubriendo el espacio, un diván y un sillón colocados en mitad del paisaje. Sin duda alguna eso era una terapia única, se adentró detrás de Malfoy a aquel espacio que el hombre tendría que haber preparado con antelación y tomaron asiento en los dos muebles que había, ella tumbada en el diván y el sentado sobre el sillón. La temperatura dentro de la carpa translucida, para su sorpresa, era bastante cálida.

—¿Traerme a un bosque en mitad de la nada es la terapia que necesito? —inquirió la chica, casi con un tono burlón en su voz—. Curiosa observación por tu parte.

—Un bosque, un parque, una playa, una colina… Cualquier lugar al aire libre sería adecuado para tu terapia —indicó con simpleza—. Los últimos cinco años has estado encerrada, moviéndote de ubicación pero siempre recluida entre cuatro paredes. De una prisión a una habitación de hospital a un cuarto en casa de los Weasley. No me gustaría pensar que las paredes de mi consulta se convierten en esa nueva celda para ti.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente, casi imperceptible hasta para ella—. Está bien respirar aire puro de vez en cuando.

—Cada cinco días —corrigió él—. Tus sesiones se desarrollarán aquí a partir de ahora —explicó—. Te dejaré un papel con las indicaciones para llegar al callejón Effugium*, la verdad es que ese lugar es uno de los mayores descubrimientos que he hecho en mi vida.

—¿Callejón Effugium?

—Supuse que no te darías cuenta, pero ese instante donde giramos a la derecha traspasamos una pared llena de carteles publicitarios rotos y húmedos —indicó—. Solo si conoces la contraseña para el lugar puedes acceder y, para tu suerte, la conozco. Es la única forma que hay para llegar al callejón Effugium, un lugar mágico que te puede transportar a cualquier parte de Inglaterra con tan solo un hechizo.

—No hablaste —repuso ella cuando analizó sus últimas palabras—. No dijiste nada después de preguntar aquello, ¿cómo se supone que hiciste el hechizo? ¿Cómo dijiste la contraseña?

—Bueno, estos últimos años he perfeccionado mi habilidad con la magia no verbal —comentó—. Un simple movimiento de la varita en el bolsillo de mi abrigo y hago los hechizos sin que te percates.

Hermione tragó saliva y se quedó totalmente en blanco al darse cuenta de algo. Algo que la afectó más de lo que llegó a esperar y que la hizo comenzar a hiperventilar. Malfoy frunció el ceño y se colocó delante de ellas, acuclillado para observar todos los gestos de la chica y la expresión de profundo dolor que se dibujó en sus facciones.

—¿Granger? —la llamó, pero la mente de Hermione no consiguió analizar esas palabras.

—Mi… Mi… —tosió, ahogándose con sus propias palabras mientras sentía una mano invisible apretándole el cuello y arrebatándole la respiración.

Cerró los ojos y se rodeó con sus brazos, temblando por el ataque de pánico que estaba teniendo de repente. Los ojos grises de Malfoy seguían clavados en ella, no entendía qué había pasado exactamente, pero no tardó en tratar de buscar una solución para la situación tan repentina que se había dado. Agarró las manos de Hermione, obligándola a descruzar sus brazos y la hizo levantarse del diván. Tiró de ella hasta estar fuera de la carpa y la tumbó en la nieve, dejándole notar el contraste de la fría nieve con el calor ascendiente en su cuerpo.

—Granger —la llamó, rodeando su cara con sus manos y obligándola a mirarle—. Granger, mírame.

Los ojos marrones de Hermione se clavaron en él y eran tan turbios, tan oscuros como una tormenta segundos antes de desatarse en todo su esplendor caótico y con la belleza propia de los desastres de la madre naturaleza. La respiración seguía errática, pero el contacto visual pareció surgir el efecto que Draco buscaba, al igual que el cambio de posición y temperatura.

»Granger —volvió a decir—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Mi… —tomó una profunda respiración antes de hablar—. Mi varita. Mi varita.

Se mantuvo repitiendo esas dos palabras como un mantra que en vez de relajarla la alteraba. Draco no tardó en comprender la vorágine de pensamientos que rondaban la mente de Hermione y sacó de su abrigo su propia varita. Sin que ella se percatase, colocó la varita en la mano derecha de la castaña e hizo que sus dedos rodeasen la fina madera hasta tenerla fuertemente sujeta. La incorporó con facilidad, como quien maneja una simple muñeca de trapo.

—Respira, Granger —dijo, todavía con sus manos rodeando el rostro contrario—. Regula tu respiración y analiza tu alrededor, dime los cambios que notas.

Hermione trató de normalizar su respiración, acompasándola con la de Malfoy. Su mente estaba fracturada, sus emociones estaban fracturadas, sus recuerdos estaban fracturados. Cada parte de ella parecía unida por finos hilos que se rompían con cada bocanada de aire que entraba en su sistema, sacudiéndolo todo como un tornado y arrasando todo su paso. Trató de calmarse mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de asumir los cambios que en cuestión de segundos se habían producido. La temperatura baja, la nieve bajo su cuerpo, las cálidas manos de Malfoy sobre su piel y, de repente, lo notó. Sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de la varita y una corriente recorrió su cuerpo.

—Malfoy —susurró—. Malfoy, tu vari…

—Sin duda los hechizos de la escuela te resultarán una tontería, pero ¿qué te parece empezar con un _«wingardium leviosa»?_

Hermione parpadeó pesadamente, todavía era incapaz de asimilar la situación. Las manos de Malfoy se alejaron de su cuerpo, pero una volvió a estar frente a ella, ofreciéndole ayuda para incorporase. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que pudiese levitar con facilidad. Sus ojos terminaron clavados en una rama no muy grande y que posiblemente se había caído de uno de los árboles por culpa del viento. La apuntó con la varita y separó los labios, respirando con suavidad antes de que las dos palabras abandonasen sus labios.

—Wingardium leviosa. —La rama levitó frente a sus ojos, algo inestable y con una altura bastante tenue, pero lo hizo—. Oh, por Merlín —jadeó con fuerza.

—El hechizo no tiene mucha fuerza porque sigue siendo mi varita —dijo él—, pero sin duda has conseguido realizar el hechizo a la perfección.

Hermione sonrió, emocionada y orgullosa. Cinco años, cinco años sin hacer magia. Cinco años donde su naturaleza mágica pareció quedar relegada dentro de una caja de cartón, cogiendo polvo y llenándose de telarañas en el cajón de los recuerdos. Y ahí estaba ella ahora, con la varita de Draco Malfoy en la mano y sonriendo como una niña el día de Navidad porque había conseguido hacer un hechizo tan simple como el de levitación con una agilidad sorprendente. Observó la mano de Malfoy extender sobre la suya, quitándole la varita con suavidad de entre los dedos, pero no dijo nada acerca de ello.

—Gracias. —La palabra abandonó sus labios de forma imprevista, dejando congelados a ambos. Sin embargo un atisbo de sonrisa cruzó los finos labios de Malfoy, un reflejo que hizo que Hermione se tranquilizase.

—No tienes por qué darlas, Granger —comentó—. Como ya dije, cada una de las personas que vienen a mi consulta recibe una terapia especial. Si tengo que dejarte mi varita para que comiences a confiar en mí y que entiendas que esto no es una forma de controlarte, humillarte, torturarte o lo que sea que creas que es esto, sino una forma de ayudarte.

—Esto una gran mierda. —Draco la observó, implausible mientras ella se dejaba caer—. No entiendo nada, esto es una gran masa de confusión y basura y gente y… No entiendo por qué estoy aquí, no entiendo por qué me estás ayudando, no en…

—Empieza a entenderte a ti misma antes de empezar a comprender el resto de cosas, Granger. —Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura—. Respira, cierra los ojos y concéntrate en esa imagen mental de la chica del espejo. Concéntrate en esas partes de ti misma que no logras reconocer y trata de empezar a hacerlo. La gente no construye su vida en dos días, Granger. El mundo está lleno de pequeños pasos que llevan a grandes metas; aprende a elegir qué batallas luchas, qué palabras usar, qué amistades valen la pena, qué personas se merecen conocerte. —Draco sonrió con suavidad—. Decide quién es Hermione Granger, no la persona que quieren que seas, sino la que de verdad eres. Cuando sepas comprender cada pieza que te compone, verás el resto con mayor claridad.

—No soy un puzle —replicó en un hilo de voz. Las palabras de Malfoy tenía ese poder de calar dentro de ella, como un tatuaje permanente en la piel, como una marca hecha a fuego en el alma.

—Eres más compleja que eso —dijo él—. Has pasado por mucho y te quedan muchas cosas más que enfrentar, pero ahora tienes la capacidad de tomar completamente las riendas de tu vida y demostrarle a la gente que trato de romperte que necesitan mucho más que lo que te hicieron para destruir a Hermione Granger.

Hermione tragó saliva y ladeó la cabeza, observando confundida a Malfoy—. No parece que hablo con Draco Malfoy.

—Lo sé —susurró él—, aunque tampoco creo que alguna vez llegáramos a hablar de verdad, Granger.

La suave sonrisa del hombre fue respondida con una mueca por parte de Hermione, un intento que resultaba suficiente en ese momento. Se incorporaron y volvieron a la carpa, dejando que el silencio los envolviese y que la situación se fuese calmando hasta volver al punto de partida. Draco se sentó en el sillón y la miró, expectante.

—¿Qué? —terminó preguntando ella.

—Haz lo que te dije —pidió él—, cierra los ojos y visualiza a la chica del espejo,

Hermione, a pesar de sentirse algo perdida en esa situación, lo hizo. El recuerdo de la escena del baño volvió a su mente. El reflejo de aquella mujer que lloraba frente a un espejo le revolvió el estómago y le dieron ganas de vomitar, pero trató de serenarse y esperar a que Malfoy la condujese por esa extraña petición.

»No la reconoces, ¿verdad? —Hermione negó—. Dime qué parte de ella crees que es más compleja, qué partes de su cuerpo cuentan una historia que no eres capaz de entender.

La mujer se enfocó en sus palabras, tratando de buscarles un sentido dentro de esa imagen mental. Estaba a punto de rendirse, a punto de decirle a Malfoy que eso era una estupidez, que no tenía sentido, hasta que las piezas se unieron y el verdadero significado de eso entró en su mente: Hermione Granger nunca se rendiría, Hermione Granger nunca diría que no podía resolver algo. Hermione Granger nunca tiraría la toalla al primer obstáculo que se cruzase en su camino. No, ella era mucho más fuerte que eso y cinco años cautiva no podían destruir esa convicción de acero que siempre había destacado en su personalidad.

—La cabeza —susurró—. Es como un torbellino de pensamientos que se cruzan y los restos de unos recuerdos que quedaron reducidos a cenizas con el paso de los años.

Draco asintió con lentitud—. Bien, ¿qué crees que falla ahí? ¿Qué fragmento de la historia se ha torcido para que Hermione Granger no pueda reconocer esa parte de sí misma en el espejo?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron y todo volvió a sumirse en un silencio que resultó agobiante con el paso de los minutos. Las ramas moviéndose con el aire, el ligero susurro de las hojas al ser balanceadas, los golpes secos y suaves de la nieve al descender desde las copas hasta el frío suelo… Sonidos que llenaban un silencio que parecía un lienzo en blanco, esperando a que el pinto decidiese qué pintaría para llenarlo.

—Se rindió —murmuró finalmente la mujer, con voz rota y ojos húmedos—. Esa Hermione Granger se rindió.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por las mejillas de la chica, gotas saladas que se perdían por su cuello y que eran solo una pequeña de todo el dolor que la mujer albergaba en su interior. Draco suspiró con suavidad, pero no hizo nada para parar el llanto ensordecedor que ocupó cada parte en blanco de aquel silencio. Simplemente se quedó allí, mirando a Hermione Granger derrumbarse una vez más mientras se descubría a sí misma. Se quedó allí, visualizando la escena como quien mira una obra de arte en un museo y se cuestiona el origen de esta.

Se quedaron allí, con un silencio pintado con lágrimas de color oscuro, derramadas por una persona rota por dentro y por fuera.

* * *

Cuando Ginny vio salir a Hermione del ascensor seguido de Malfoy lo primero que hizo fue cuestionarse qué había pasado. Sin embargo la suave sonrisa de la chica y su charla amena con el hombre relajó su preocupación convirtiéndola en una curiosidad palpable. Hermione se sorprendió al verla esperando por fuera de la consulta, pero pronto esa mueca de sorpresa se remplazó por sus relajadas facciones.

—Entonces nos vemos el día ocho —afirmó Malfoy—. Recuerda juntar tu tarea del espejo con lo que hablamos hoy. Escribir qué cosas ves siempre ayuda, es una buena forma de empezar.

—Vale, lo tendré en cuenta. —Se despidieron con un leve gesto de cabeza—. Que tengas un buen día, Malfoy.

Ginny, sorprendida, buscó a Malfoy para esperar su respuesta. La sonrisa cordial del hombre la hizo fruncir el ceño. No llegaba a comprender en qué momento se había convertido en una persona que merecía ser capaz de arrancar sonrisas a Hermione y que podía mantener conversaciones con ella. A pesar de que era su psicólogo, Ginny había pensado fervientemente que la terapia con él no llegaría a buen puerto, pero ahí estaba ella, comprendiendo que se había equivocado.

—Que tengas un buen día, Granger —dijo él con suavidad y luego miró a Ginny, como si la analizase—. Y que conste que lo que pasó hoy en terapia sigue formando parte de ella. —Hermione asintió—. El próximo día trataré de acoplar una práctica así a la sesión.

—Perfecto, gracias.

Draco le sonrió y se metió en la consulta mientras Ginny se quedaba observando fijamente a Hermione, esperando que la mujer comenzase a hablar y le contase qué había pasado en la sesión con Malfoy. Sin embargo lo único que recibió fue un silencio denso, Hermione la observaba esperando que comenzase a caminar y ella se obligó a recordar que la persona que le contaba sus cosas era la Hermione de cinco años atrás y no esa.

—¿Ha sido una buena sesión? —terminó inquiriendo la pelirroja, con la curiosidad desbordándola.

—No lo sé —replicó ella con suavidad—. No me hago a la idea de que Malfoy sea mi psicólogo —comentó—, sin embargo tiene un don de la palabra impresionante, sabe perfectamente qué decir en cada momento.

—¿Qué era esa práctica de la que hablaba? —preguntó, tratando de entender las palabras que la mujer le había dicho.

Hermione la miró y arqueó una ceja antes de sonreír con fingida cordialidad—. No es de tu incumbencia.

Esas palabras fueron como un cubo de agua fría para Ginny. El resto del camino se mantuvieron en un silencio sepulcral y que rozaba la incomodidad con cada segundo que pasaba. Finalmente llegaron al mercado artesanal en el que se habían citado con la amiga de Ginny. Estuvieron varios minutos esperando mientras revisaban las cosas que vendían, sorprendiéndose al ver algunas tallas en madera de Hogwarts, de las casas del colegio y de otros lugares mágicos de Europa.

—Ginevra. —La voz de una mujer atrajo la atención de ambas y mientras una saludaba con un ligero abrazo a la recién llegada, Hermione se quedó petrificada en el sitio.

—¿Parkinson? —inquirió, atónita.

—Un placer volver a verte, Granger —saludó la mujer.

Ojos azules, pelo negro y corto, labios pintados de rojo y curvados en la misma sonrisa que llevaba durante nuestros años en el colegio. Hermione tragó saliva y miró fijamente a la mujer frente a ellas, analizándola y tratando de encontrar la posible razón que había convertido a esa persona en amiga de Ginny. Pero la sorpresa y la curiosidad por esa amistad desaparecieron con rapidez.

—¿Un placer? —cuestionó, resoplando—. Guarda los formalismos, Parkinson.

La mujer se echó a reír y extendió su mano en dirección a la—. Es mi vena de aristócrata. —Hermione estrechó su mano—. Claramente tu ausencia o presencia me es indiferente, pero mis padres me enseñaron a decir esa frase a la gente cuando llevo tiempo sin verlas.

—Los modales nunca se pierden —replicó ella con una sonrisa.

—No al menos en mi caso —indicó—. Ginevra me ha dicho que quieres mudarte de la pensión Weasley. —Ginny resopló—. Me parece una gran idea, a veces lo que mejor le sienta a uno es tener su propio espacio. Dudo que en un sitio tan concurrido la palabra «intimidad» tenga sentido.

Hermione sonrió y asintió con lentitud—. Y tú me ayudarás con eso, ¿no?

La risa de la chica fue como una afirmación a su pregunta. Comenzaron a caminar en el momento que Pansy lo hizo. El piso no quedaba muy lejos de la zona donde estaban ellas, así que no tardaron mucho en llegar. Subieron hasta la segunda planta de un edificio llamado _«Imladris»_ y abrieron la puerta con la placa 2B colgada en la madera.

—Dos habitaciones, un baño, cocina independiente del salón y un balcón con vistas a nuestro querido Londres mágico. —Dieron una vuelta rápida por el piso, observando todo—. Te lo dejaré a un precio extremadamente asequible, amueblado y podrás entrar a vivir en él ahora mismo si lo deseas.

Hermione arqueó una ceja, sorprendida y miró a Ginny, observando la misma expresión de sorpresa en ella. Sin embargo, terminó pronunciando un «perfecto» y cogiendo la llave plateada que Pansy le tendía.

»¡Genial! —exclamó la mujer y aplaudió feliz—. Si quieres llamo a Brandy, mi elfo —esperó la mirada de censura de Hermione, pero no llegó nada; algo que la sorprendió pero continuó hablando—, para que te ayude con tus cosas, si es que tienes algo. Dudo que en un mes hayas adquirido suficientes cosas para necesitar ayuda.

—Tengo algo de libros y ropa. —Hermione se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a las palabras de Pansy y al gesto enfadado de Ginny—. ¿Te importa si lo redecoró y pintó las paredes?

Pansy hizo un gesto con la mano antes de hablar—. Para nada, ahora el piso es tuyo. Solo encárgate de pasarme mi dinero todos los meses. —La mujer comenzó a caminar para salir del piso—. Por cierto, con trescientos galeones al mes estoy más que satisfecha. Enviaré a Ginny mi información de Gringotts. _Arrivederci!_

Y con esas palabras abandonó el piso, cerrando la puerta tras ella mientras tarareaba una canción que había escuchado cerca de allí. Ginny y Hermione parpadearon, atónitas antes de mirarse entre ellas. El silencio volvió a azotar el espacio en el que se encontraban mientras daban otra vuelta al piso, observando las habitaciones con tranquilidad.

—¿Pansy Parkinson? —Su pregunta pareció envolver muchas en solo dos palabras. Cuestiones que Ginny no tardó en entender.

—Es algo complicado, en cinco años cambian muchas cosas. —La pelirroja desvió la mirada—. Digamos que Pansy apareció en un momento muy malo de mi vida y me ayudó a ver las cosas de otra forma. Tiene una visión muy peculiar del mundo.

—¿Hace cuánto de eso?

—Tres años.

Hermione asintió distraídamente y el recuerdo de Emily azotó su mente, sintió sus brazos cosquillear y al llevar su mirada hacia ellos jadeó. Por un momento le dio la sensación de que volvían a estar manchados de la sangre de la chica, pero solo era un mal recuerdo. Uno de esos que se quedan marcados a fuego en tu mente y que no te dejan vivir tranquilo. Esos que aparecen de repente y te recuerdan los momentos del pasado que desearías poder olvidar.

—¿Podrías enviarme mis cosas? —inquirió la castaña, sentándose el sofá—. Me gustaría instalarme hoy.

—¿No vas a contárselo a nadie? ¿Te vas a ir sin más? —cuestionó Ginny, desconcertada.

Los ojos marrones de Hermione se clavaron en ella, fríos—. No tengo nada que decirles.

Ginny apretó los labios en una fina línea y asintió. Se giró y se fue del piso sin dirigirle la palabra a Hermione, una parte de ella había esperado que la chica indagase más sobre su amistad con Parkinson, pero el tema fue abandonado por Hermione con la misma rapidez con la que había empezado a hablar de ello; también esperó que esas semanas con su familia hubieran roto un poco el muro que los separaba de Hermione, esperó que quizá después de tantos días juntos demostrándole lo mucho que la habían echado de menos Hermione entendiese que podía confiar en ellos, pero ya había visto que no; y otra parte de ella, muy pequeña y que quería ignorar, se sentía aliviada con el hecho de que Hermione se fuese a vivir sola. Al menos de esa forma no tendría que soportar su calculada indiferencia y el silencio que parecía ahogarles a todos cuando ella estaba presente.

Pocas horas después, Hermione tenía sus pocas pertenencias repartidas por la casa y se abrazaba a una manta tumbada sobre el sofá, completamente dormida. En sus mejillas todavía se podían ver las marcas de las lágrimas secas y sus brazos estaban rojos después de pasarse media hora tratando de quitarse con una esponja la sangre que creía que había en ellos.

* * *

 **5 de enero de 2004.**

En un solo dos días había conseguido hacer muchos avances en la casa. Parkinson había aparecido de pronto la mañana siguiente de enseñarle el piso y le había dado una caja llena de pequeñas figuras para decorar la casa, alegando que ella no las necesitaba y que en su momento ya habían adornado el apartamento. Hermione había aceptado esa especie de regalo y había tratado de agradecerle a la mujer, pero esta desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido, así que el «gracias» terminó muriendo en su boca.

Había aprovechado esa adquisición para salir a las calles de Londres mágico al día siguiente, después de pasarse el día anterior limpiando todo a fondo, y recorrer todas las tiendas de muebles y decoración para mirar qué podía comprar o no para el piso. Durante todo el recorrido tuvo que soportar los cuchicheos de la gente y las miradas indiscretas que lanzaban a su alrededor. Estaba segura de que esa atención indeseada llevaba sucediendo desde la primera vez que salió a la calle para ir al edificio de Malfoy, pero había estado tan ocupada pensando en las sesiones con el hombre que no se había percatado de ello, probablemente.

Terminó delante de Gringotts cuando terminó su lista de muebles y precios para redecorar la casa, había acordado con todas las tiendas que iría a pagarles esa misma tarde para poder recibir los muebles antes de las ocho de ese día. Sin embargo, no tenía la llave de su bóveda, ni su varita para identificarse, por lo que esperaba que bastase decir quién era para que la dejasen acceder a su cámara. Caminó por el gran pasillo del banco y se colocó delante del duende que se sentaba en lo alto de aquel atril le miró con mala cara cuando llegó hasta él, esperó pacientemente mientras el hombrecillo la observaba fijamente.

—Su nombre —pidió con brusquedad.

—Hermione Jane Granger.

—¿Intenciones? —cuestionó el duende, casi como si la juzgara.

—Retirar dinero de mi bóveda.

El duende extendió una mano en su dirección—. Su llave, por favor.

Hermione tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza, explicándole escuetamente que no poseía la llave de su bóveda. Este pareció bastante reticente con dejarla entrar, pero finalmente pareció pensar en una solución y murmuró para sí mismo en voz baja; la mujer estaba segura de que la estaba insultando. Hermione escuchó murmullos de la gente que estaba en el banco, mirándola como quien observaba a un unicornio de tres cabezas. El duende hizo una mueca y la observó atentamente durante varios minutos que pasaron en un silencio llenó de cuchicheos y tensión, finalmente se levantó y desapareció durante unos instantes antes de volver acompañado de un hombre. Hermione trató de sonreír a Bill, pero solo consiguió hacer una mueca.

—Sí, es ella —confirmó el pelirrojo ante la mirada expectante del duende, este no pareció muy feliz con eso.

—Perfecto. —Miró a Hermione de reojo—. Acompáñeme.

Bill se despidió de ella con la mano y Hermione imitó el gesto, siguiendo al duende hasta uno de los vagones. El camino fue rápido y lleno de curvas que terminaron mareándola. Pararon frente a la cámara doscientos treinta y cinco, bajaron y el duende la abrió con la llave maestra que colgaba de su cuello. Hermione aguantó un jadeo cuando se internó en la bóveda y observó todos los galeones que la llenaba. Había tanto dinero que se preguntó si realmente eso era suyo, pero recordó que Ginny le había dicho que el Ministerio había hecho un pago bastante considerable por sus servicios en la guerra, así que apretó los dientes y recorrió la cámara con lentitud.

—Coja lo que desee y luego salga, tiene cinco minutos. —El duende la dejó sola en el lugar, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Se mantuvo quieta en mitad de la estancia durante unos largos segundos antes de comenzar a caminar, coger una pequeña bolsa de cuero que había sobre un mueble y meter el dinero suficiente como para hacer varias compras costosas. Eran tantos galeones que llegó a sentirse abrumada, pero teniendo en cuenta lo rápido que se lo iba a gastar, tampoco le dio más importancia. Salió de la cámara cuando consiguió todo lo que quería y miró al duende, esperando que cerrase la cámara y volviesen al vagón. Salió de Gringotts pocos minutos después y se hizo el camino de vuelta a todas y cada una de las tiendas donde había visto los muebles que quería.

La tarde cayó con una rapidez abrumadora mientras ella volvía a su casa, comía algo ligero con lo que había comprado y comenzó a limpiar, quitando el polvo, el sonido del timbre retumbando por el apartamento, arrastró los pies hasta la entrada y abrió, sin preocuparse por mirar quién era o preguntarlo. Dos hombres corpulentos aparecieron delante de ella y, por un instante, aguantó la respiración, tensa y asustada hasta que uno de ellos habló.

—Buenas tardes, señorita —saludó el más bajo de ellos—. Le traemos los muebles que compró ayer en _Furniture and Deco_ , y _The place of your dreams.*_

Hermione asintió con rapidez y cuando se adecentó un poco, bajó junto a los dos hombres hasta la entrada del edificio. Los ayudó a llevar algunos muebles (unas lámparas y unos jarrones), aunque ellos se negaron cuando trató de llevar alegando que era su trabajo, y les trató de dar una propina por toda la ayuda, pero se volvieron a negar. La chica observó con los brazos en jarra todos los muebles, algunos montados y otros sin montar, que estaban esparcidos por todo el salón. Comenzó a leer las instrucciones para armar cada mueble y agradeció haber comprado una caja llena de herramientas en una pequeña tienda de objetos muggles. La luna ya estaba en lo alto del cielo cuando terminó con todos los muebles, cada uno colocado en el sitio que Hermione había imaginado y con las decoraciones amontonadas en las cajas para ser colocadas al día siguiente.

Se dio una ducha para apartar todo el sudor que cubría su cuerpo tras pasarse horas montando los muebles y se fue a dormir. Tumbada en la cama, hundida en las sábanas nuevas con ese olor peculiar a plástico y esperando que la poción para dormir sin sueños hiciese efecto, Hermione apretó los ojos y comenzó a llorar.

Silencio.

Soledad.

Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, su respiración entrecortada y el sonido de las mantas ante cada pequeño movimiento que hacía. Después de cinco años encerrada, ese momento resultaba casi familiar. Después de tantos días en la concurrida casa de los Weasley, esa intimidad se sentía violenta.

El silencio era violento.

Los latidos de su corazón eran molestos.

Su respiración alterada la incomodaba.

El sonido de las mantas la transportaba a esos malos recuerdos que vivían en su mente y que aparecían para recordarle que ya no quedaba nada de ella. Inútil, fragmentada, frágil, dispersa… Cayó en los brazos de Morfeo con el sabor salado de las lágrimas en sus labios. Horas después, fue su propio grito lo que despertó a Hermione, su respiración estaba tan acelerada como su corazón, su cuerpo estaba completamente sudado y temblaba de forma violenta. Con pasos torpes entró en el baño y se metió en la ducha, dejando que el agua helada golpease su cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecer pero consiguiendo alejar los estragos de esas pesadillas.

Se acurrucó en una esquina mientras las gotas seguían golpeándola. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó a esa chica del espejo, enfocándose en cada parte de su cuerpo y sollozando al ver cómo el espejo se fracturaba en cientos de pedazos. Quería buscar a Malfoy y golpearlo, exigirle que dejase esos estúpidos juegos y aprendiese ayudarla de verdad.

Quería gritarle que le dijese qué parte de ella no estaba rota.

Que se lo dijese él, porque ella no lo sabía.

* * *

Draco caminó por las calles del Callejón Diagon hasta pararse delante de la tienda en la que deseaba comprar, se recolocó las y entró en el establecimiento, siendo golpeado directamente con el olor a un extraño incienso y la humedad propia de Londres. Dio varios pasos en su interior que hicieron crujir la madera bajo sus pies, causando que el dueño de la tienda lo mirase al instante, arqueando una ceja cuando se paró delante de él y le tendió un pergamino. Al parecer ya no había ninguna campanilla que avisase de la entrada de los clientes.

—¿Qué es esto? —inquirió el hombre al ver el papel frente a él.

—Algo que necesito que hagas —replicó con sequedad—. Es urgente, así que tiene que estar antes del jueves.

El dependiente arqueó una ceja una vez mientras cogía el pergamino que Malfoy le tendía. Se colocó unas pequeñas gafas sobre la nariz y observó las cosas que había apuntadas en tinta negra sobre el papel, cuando terminó, alzó su mirada hacia el hombre y sonrió ligeramente mientras bajaba el pergamino y lo dejaba sobre la madera de su escritorio.

—Ven mañana por la tarde —terminó diciendo—, y lo tendrás hecho.

—Perfecto.

Draco se giró y salió de la tienda con pasos rápidos, camuflándose entre la gente mientras sonreía satisfecho.

* * *

 **14 de octubre de 1998.**

Parpadeó pesadamente y se estiró todo lo que el reducido espacio le dejaba. No sabía exactamente cuántos días llevaba allí, estaba tan cansada que su cuerpo caía rendido ante el sueño cada poco tiempo, pero estaban plagados de pesadillas y terminaba removiéndose bruscamente, tratando de olvidar esos horribles días en _Le manoir_.

Volvió a estirarse un poco más y repasó con la mirada la jaula en la que se encontraba. Barrotes de aceros con apenas cuatro centímetros de distancia el uno del otro, aunque lo justo y necesario para poder ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Una extraña sombra que se movía de un lado a otro llamó su atención, siguió su recorrido y aguantó una arcada cuando observó el cuerpo de una mujer colgar de una cuerda. Se notaba que el ahorcamiento no había sido lo que la había matado, sino ese gran corte que atravesaba su pecho de forma horizontal. Solo estaba expuesta ahí como una advertencia, recordándole a ella o a quién sea que estaba allí que no era la única y que ese sería su futuro si trataba de hacer cualquier cosa.

No se atrevió a hablar para saber sí había alguien más con ella. Sabía que no serviría de nada. Simplemente se encogió sobre sí misma y se quedó observando ese cuerpo. Sus ojos se concentraron en la sangre que todavía goteaba desde el corte hasta el suelo, era casi hipnótico ver como las gotas caían con lentitud al piso, contribuyendo a que ese charco rojo escarlata se volviese más grande. Por un momento se pensó qué pasaría si fuese ella la que estuviese ahí colgada. Estaba segura de que al menos los recuerdos de lo sucedido en la mansión no la atormentarían.

Después de todo, nada puede perturbar a los muertos.

* * *

 **19 de julio de 1999.**

Casi un año.

El simple pensamiento le ahogaba. Un mes desde que Neville, Luna y Ginny se habían graduado. Dos desde que Harry había viajado a Alemania para seguir una pista. Once meses y tres días desde que Hermione había desaparecido. Ron sentía un nudo en la garganta cada vez que observaba la foto que él, Harry y Hermione se habían tomado en la Navidad de sexto año. Se veían tan felices a pesar de todo lo que sabían qué estaba por venir.

Muchas veces se sentaba con la foto entre sus manos y dejaba que un par de lágrimas escapasen de sus ojos. Muchas veces pasaba con el dedo los rasgos de Hermione y trataba de memorizarlos en su mente, no queriendo olvidar jamás cómo era su amiga. Muchas veces sentía su corazón romperse en su pecho y casi podía notar la manera en la que cada pedazo, todavía palpitando, rasgaba su interior, haciéndolo sangrar.

Sus recuerdos se llenaban de «ojalá» que le rompían el alma y de sollozos que morían en sus labios. Ojalá hubiera sido un mejor amigo, ojalá la hubiera invitado a bailar en nuestro cuarto año, ojalá la hubiera besado antes, ojalá le hubiera dicho «te quiero» más veces. Estaba golpeándose contra una pared imaginando, suplicando para que ella volviese y deseando que al día siguiente, al despertar, todo eso no hubiera sido más que una pesadilla.

Pero no lo era.

No era una pesadilla, era la realidad. Y esta lo estaba aplastando cada día más, dejándolo tirado en el suelo y sin fuerzas para levantarse y seguir caminando. O al menos eso creía. Porque entonces su risa se reproducía en su mente y él conseguía arrodillarse, porque entonces escuchaba su nombre dicho por Hermione y se volvía a poner de pie, porque entonces la escuchaba susurrarle un «te quiero» y él sabía que debía luchar por ella.

La quería.

Era su mejor amiga.

La persona de la que estaba enamorado.

No iba a fallarle.

Así que la foto volvía a su sitio, sus lágrimas se secaban y él decidía ver ese año sin ella como una motivación más para encontrarla y no como un obstáculo. Porque ella estaba en algún allí fuera, viva, y él se había prometido a sí mismo que la iba a encontrar.

Costase lo que costase.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Viene cargadito de cosas, ¿no? Hemos tenido dramione para rato (aunque nada romántico, claro está), Hermione se ha ido a vivir sola, Pansy ha hecho acto de presencia, hemos visto un poco del pasado de Ron y todo está marchando bien, ¿qué creéis que puede pasar de ahora en adelante? ¿Alguna teoría?

Recordad que vuestras opiniones sobre el capítulo las podéis dejar en los reviews, que siempre son bienvenidos por muy cortos que sean :)

* * *

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Guest (1):** ¡Hola! Realmente ni Harry ni Ron han armado bronca con Hermione por su amistad con ella, ni siquiera estaban cabreados simplemente confundidos, no quiero que le cojáis asco ni rabia a los personajes cuando ni siquiera se han terminado de presentar. Gracias por leer y comentar :)

 **marfelton:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te esté gustando la forma de ser de Hermione y que te guste Lucas, la verdad es que adoro escribir sobre él :) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar *.*

 **Guest (2):** ¡Hola! Me alegra mucho saber que te está gustando el fic, aunque lentamente, creo que ya podemos ver avances en Hermione (a paso de tortuga) :D Nah, en realidad son solo diez días, en cuanto te das cuenta no ha pasado tanto tiempo xD Gracias por leer y comentar :)

 **Lorena:** ¡Hola! Me alegra saber que le has dado una oportunidad a la historia :) Sí, sin duda Hermione ha tenido que pasar por un montón de cosas, pero poco a poco se irá recuperando y las cosas sobre su secuestro se irán revelando con el paso de los capítulos. Me alegra que te guste el personaje de Lucas, es un OC al que le estoy cogiendo mucho cariño y será un gran soporte en la historia :D Muchas gracias por leer y comentar *corazón*

 **Guest (3):** ¡Hola! Me alegra saber que te gusta la historia, gracias por esperar, leer y comentar :)

 **Elena Romani:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y esperar por cada actualización :D

* * *

Besos y abrazos,

 _AliciaBlackM._

Próxima actualización: _24 de septiembre._


	8. VIII: Muros

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Sí, sé que he vuelto a tardar 500 años, pero la vida apesta y me toca soportarlo así que no he podido ponerme con el fic. Como no sé cuándo podré sacar tiempo para escribir, no prometo fecha de actualización. Sorry. De cualquier manera, son 11.5k palabras de capítulo, así que nada de quejarse, ¿eh? (Aunque mil disculpas por si hay alguna falta ortográfica) ;)

Espero que os guste y no olvidéis vuestro review :D

* * *

 _Agradecimientos a Wind White, Sofy2011, Effy0Stonem, sonrais777, midnight rose 08, gabiimgk, Alice1420, adrmil, Sweetlady21, Chinanina, hadramine, 00Monty00, Alejazmin Kou Malfoy, dianetonks, Sally Elizabeth HR, johannna, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Emma2503, cynthiamt92, marfelton, , LidiaaIsabel, xjasso, Luna, Higushi y Adrikaile por sus reviews en el último capítulo._

* * *

Agradeciendo de forma especial a Bianca, como siempre, por las preciosas imágenes que hace para el fic.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá. La trama de la historia es mía.

* * *

 **INSIDE MY MIND**

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII: Muros.**

 _«En algún momento hay que decidirse, los muros no mantienen a los demás fuera, si no a ti dentro. La vida es un caos, somos así. Puedes pasarte la vida levantando muros, o puedes vivirla saltándolos. Aunque hay algunos muros demasiado peligrosos para cruzarlos. Lo único que sé, es que si finalmente te aventuras a cruzar las vistas al otro lado son fantásticas»._

 **[Anatomía de Grey, capítulo 2, temporada 1]**

 **8 de enero de 2004.**

Hermione tuvo que frenar en seco en su camino para ir a la consulta de Malfoy, recordando el cambio de ubicación que había decido hacer el hombre en la última sesión. Trató de recorrer el mismo camino que habían hecho cinco días atrás y, para su suerte, no tardó mucho en llegar al callejón Effugium. Tras varios segundos parada en mitad de la calle, esperando sacar fuerzas suficientes para poder acceder al sitio, tomó una profunda respiración y accedió al sendero. No tardó mucho en verse rodeada por árboles nevadas y un frío que se calaba en lo más profundo de su alma.

—Tan puntual como recordaba. —La voz de Malfoy detrás de ella la sobresaltó, su cuerpo actuando por instinto al girarse y tratar de golpear al rubio.

El hombre parecía haber previsto esa acción porque no le costó atrapar su puño con su mano, arqueando una ceja ante su repentina violencia. Aunque no era un gesto propio de la sorpresa, sino más bien algo casi burlón. Hermione se seguía preguntando cómo alguien como él había conseguido ganarse esa reputación de "gran psicólogo". El Draco Malfoy que ella recordaba no parecía ser capaz de ayudar ni a una piedra.

—Imbécil —rumió entredientes, sintiéndose incluso más cabreada cuando el rubio se rió.

—Buenos días a ti también, Granger —saludó él de buen humor, no dejándose afectar por sus palabras—. Tomemos asiento.

Comenzó a caminar junto a Malfoy hasta adentrarse en la carpa. El contraste de temperaturas le produjo un escalofrío, pero no se podía quejar de pasar de un frío demoledor a un ambiente cálido. Tomó asiento en el diván y se quedó mirando al cielo, visible a través de la fina tela. A pesar de que era cerca del mediodía, el cielo estaba pintando de colores oscuros más propios de la madrugada. Pero era Londres, así que tampoco le extrañaba mucho.

—Estoy viviendo sola. —Si Malfoy estaba sorprendido por sus palabras no lo demostró.

—¿Y qué tal el cambio?

—No sé si es bueno o malo.

Draco sonrió, pero al igual que todas las veces anteriores que hacía eso, no parecía una sonrisa feliz, ni triste, ni de lástima. Hermione se frustraba ante las expresiones neutrales que era capaz de hacer el hombre, indescifrables para ella y que la ponían de mal humor con tan solo verlas. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan expresivo y a la vez no denotar nada con sus gestos?

—Todos los cambios tienen su parte buena y mala —explicó él—. Imagínate, por ejemplo, mudarte de un país a otro. Claramente al principio te sentirás sola, agobiada y con algo de ansiedad al verte lejos de tu hogar, podrás estar asustada, pero después verás las cosas buenas: un nuevo idioma que aprender, nuevos sitios que visitar, una cultura diferente que descubrir… Es como dos caras en una misma moneda.

—¿No debería querer estar acompañada? —inquirió ella y luego añadió como si quisiese aclararlo—: Estar sola no me asusta.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Llevo separada de la gente a la que quería mucho tiempo —murmuró, más enfocada en enredar un hilo suelto de su suéter en su dedo que de mirar a Malfoy—, y sin embargo quiero estar lo más alejada de ellos que me sea posible.

—Cada persona es un mundo. Nadie reacciona completamente igual que otra a una circunstancia, siempre habrá una pequeña acción que vuelva única nuestra forma de interactuar con una situación. Habrá gente que quiera estar rodeada de sus familiares y amigos después de pasar por algo así, y otros que, como tú, no quiera verse en esa tesitura —explicó él con tranquilidad—. Muchas veces la mejor forma de sanar nuestras heridas es estando solos, de esa forma podemos pensar únicamente en nosotros mismos, y no en los demás. En la soledad es donde más sinceros somos con nosotros mismos pues nadie puede juzgarnos ni tenemos que fingir ser lo que los demás desean ver.

—Les hago daño.

—Posiblemente —afirmó Malfoy, notando la mueca que hizo Hermione—. Pero ahora la prioridad aquí eres tú, no ellos. Por muy egoísta que pueda sonar, la persona a la que debes cuidar, querer, comprender y proteger, eres tú. No la familia Weasley, no Potter, no otra persona. Tú. —Malfoy hizo una pausa para apuntar algo en su cuaderno—. No serás ni eres una mala persona por priorizarte a ti misma, has pasado por algo horrible, Granger, algo por lo que nadie debería pasar jamás. Y sin embargo estás aquí, dispuesta a superarlo y siendo una superviviente. Alguien que ha pasado por veinte infiernos y que sin embargo sigue en pie. Creo que a estas alturas pocas cosas podrían quemarte de verdad, Granger.

— _Después de ciertos infiernos no cualquier demonio te quema_ —murmuro ella—. Esa frase salía en uno de los libros de literatura romántica-mágica que había en Hogwarts.

—Muy acertada, ¿no crees? —Draco volvió a formar esa sonrisa neutra—. ¿Has realizado la tarea que te mandé hace un par de semanas?

—¿Lo del espejo? —El hombre asintió—. Sí, lo he hecho.

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Algún avance que quieras compartir conmigo?

—Esto no es un juego, Malfoy —replicó ella, mordaz—. Esto no se trata de subir niveles para ser el mejor.

—Quiero que hoy seas tú la que empiece a hablar, en las sesiones que hemos tenido siempre soy yo el que decide que tema tratar, de una forma casi cronológica, pero quiero que hoy tú seas la que me cuente algo que te ocurrió y que te atormenta por las noches —comentó él. Hermione tuvo la sensación de que Draco acababa de ignorar deliberamente sus palabras.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Malfoy rió.

—¿Qué quieres contarme?

—Nada —replicó ella.

Draco arqueó una ceja y sonrió, casi se parecía a esa mueca cínica que dibujaba en su rostro cuando estaban en Hogwarts—. Si de verdad esa fuese la respuesta —comenzó—, nunca hubieras respondido a mis preguntas en la primera sesión y en las posteriores. No trates de mentirme, Granger. No trates de hacerte la fuerte conmigo —hizo una pausa—, no tienes por qué fingir aquí, no tienes que colocarte una máscara que diga a los demás «estoy bien». Si te empeñas en hacerlo, lo único que conseguirás es romperte completamente, y tú no te mereces eso.

Hermione parpadeó, sorprendida y a la vez ahogándose en esa sensación en su pecho, como si se hubiese abierto un agujero negro que la estaba absorbiendo. ¿Por qué Malfoy parecía tener el don de la palabra? ¿Por qué era capaz de conjurar las oraciones correctas para desarmarla por completo? Tragó saliva y pensó en lo que él había dicho desde que comenzaron esa sesión, siempre cauto y reservado, dejándole su espacio y siendo un recordatorio andante de que la gente, al igual que ella misma, cambiaba mucho con el paso de los años.

—En la primera sesión —comenzó—, te mentí.

Draco estaba sorprendido, pero no por esa confesión, él sabía desde el principio que Hermione no había sido completamente sincera con lo que decía, sino por el hecho de que disidiese cooperar y abarcase ella la sesión, que tomase la decisión de hablar por voluntad propia y no para responder preguntas que él había seleccionado minuciosamente antes de cada sesión.

»Te dije que me habían golpeado y no es cierto, no me golpearon —confesó—. Una mujer me apuntó con la varita y me dejó inconsciente con un hechizo, cuando desperté ya estaba en la celda.

—Está bien —aceptó él, con simpleza y sin ningún tipo de reproche en la voz, cosa que Hermione había esperado por alguna razón. Reclamos por mentirle cuando estaba tratando de ayudarla.

—También te dije que había estado sola todo el tiempo —siguió ella, con voz temblorosa—. Pero el día siguiente a mi secuestro ellos volvieron y dejaron a una chica en mi celda. —Para Draco no pasó desapercibida la forma en la que las palabras de la chica decayeron de tono, rompiéndose.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Emily —susurró, con los ojos empañándose rápidamente y los recuerdos oscureciendo su mente—. Era preciosa y joven, tenía toda una vida por delante y se la arrebataron en cuestión de días. La dejaron desangrarse hasta la muerte, la dejaron morir en una celda sucia y fría en brazos de una persona que realmente era una gran desconocida para ella. Nadie debería morir así, Malfoy —murmuró, ignorando las lágrimas que descendieron por sus mejillas—. Nadie…

—Nadie debería pasar por lo que Emily tuvo que pasar —la interrumpió él—. Nadie debería pasar por lo que tú has pasado. Y te lo voy a decir yo y te lo va a decir todo el mundo, porque las palabras es lo último que nos queda cuando ya no sabemos qué hacer.

—¿Un psicólogo que no sabe hacer su trabajo? —inquirió ella, casi burlona a pesar de que sus ojos seguían empañados y el último momento de Emily parecía grabado en su retina.

—Sigo siendo Draco Malfoy —replicó él con suavidad—. Con una profesión que nadie esperaría, pero Draco Malfoy.

—Te miras al espejo y no te ves roto, supongo. —Sus palabras fueron rápida e inesperadas, casi parecían intrusas en una conversación que no debería haber estado destinada a ese desenlace.

—Nadie puede mirarse al espejo y saber con total seguridad quién se está reflejando ahí —dijo él—. Nadie llega a conocerse realmente, porque siempre habrá una sombra dentro de nosotros que exista y que no querremos ver. Que no podamos ver.

—¿Qué parte de ti no conoces, Malfoy? —inquirió ella, mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Cuál es esa parte de ti que no quieres ver?

—Más que no querer verla, diría que es no querer aceptarla —explicó él, y Hermione realmente se sorprendió al escuchar al hombre darle una respuesta—. La guerra dejó muchas marcas, demasiadas huellas de todo lo que Voldemort hizo. Hay ciertas cosas de esos tiempos que me gustaría no recordar, partes de mi pasado que me niego a aceptar.

—¿Por qué?

Los ojos de Draco parecieron relampaguear, un brillo fugaz atravesándolos antes de que se oscureciesen y ese gris ceniza se asemejase más al de las nubes antes de desatar una tormenta. Hermione creyó ver un destello de dolor en sus ojos, como si el recuerdo de aquellas experiencias le hiciese daño. Quizá sí lo hacían.

—Cuando tú seas capaz de contestarme de forma completamente sincera a mis preguntas —comenzó él—, responderé yo a las tuyas.

La respuesta no terminó de gustarle a Hermione, cosa que reflejó apretándolo los labios con molestia y apartando la mirada del hombre. Clavó sus ojos en la nieve y tomó una profunda respiración. A veces se preguntaba qué sentido tenían esas sesiones con Malfoy si parecía que el avance era completamente nulo.

—Me he mudado —dijo, incapaz de soportar ese silencio que se formó entre ellos—. La casa es de Parkinson.

Draco parpadeó, sorprendido y apuntó esa nueva información a su libreta—. Es bueno que tengas un espacio para ti misma, pero no utilices eso para aislarte. —Hermione bufó—. ¿Cómo es que Pansy ha sido la que te alquilase el piso?

—Al parecer ella y Ginny son amigas. —Hermione casi sonrió cuando vio a Malfoy alzar una ceja, escéptico—. Llegué a pensar que los sabrías, creo recordar que Parkinson y tú eráis buenos amigos en el colegio.

—Los años afianzan relaciones y rompen otras —comentó él—, cuando la guerra terminó ninguno de los que habían sido mis amigos estaba en la posición adecuada como para soportar todo lo que estaba por venir. Fui el único que se quedó en Londres.

—Entiendo —dijo y se lamentó inconscientemente de que el silencio volviese a inundar todo por lo que se vio en la necesidad de seguir la conversación—. Supongo que la guerra es capaz de romper todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

—Ciertamente, las relaciones perdidas es una de las mayores consecuencias de la guerra —murmuró él—. Aunque creo que el distanciamiento entre personas tiene varios factores a pesar de que siempre habrá una razón de peso para romper todo tipo de contacto con alguien.

—¿Cuáles eran tus factores?

—Principalmente, la soledad —respondió, sin dudar—. Y no «soledad» porque me sintiese dejado de lado, sino todo lo contrario, quería estar solo cuando lo que ellos necesitaban era a alguien a su lado diciéndoles que todo iría bien. Nunca se me ha dado bien otorgar palabras de consuelo, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a ayudarles a ellos si no era capaz de ayudarme a mí mismo? —Sonrió—. Siempre he pensado que tender la mano a alguien cuando sabes que no tienes fuerza para sujetarle es una gilipollez. Hay que ser un poco egoísta antes de comenzar a ser solidario.

Una vez más el silencio se instaló entre ellos. Hermione analizó sus palabras; Malfoy parecía realmente sincero cuando hablaba con ella, le contaba cosas acerca de él sin vacilar y con un tono amable. Era capaz de responder a sus preguntas sin vacilar, sin que le temblara la voz, sin que tuviese algo dentro de él que le gritase un «para ya», o quizá si lo tenía, pero él era más fuerte que esa voz en su interior. Quizá, al menos por unos segundos, podía bajar la guardia y confesarle algo sobre ella. Contarle algo que nunca había decidido hablar en voz alta.

—Cuando la guerra terminó —comenzó Hermione, insegura—, en muchas ocasiones quería largarme lejos y dejar todo atrás, estaba harta de ver a la familia de Ron sufrir, a Harry lamentarse por todos aquellos que había muerto y el hecho de tener que soportar que jamás recuperaría a mis padres. —Tomó una profunda respiración—. Había noches donde me acostaba en la cama y me sentía la peor persona del universo por querer largarme a donde no me encontrarán, me preguntaba por qué no podía hacerle frente a todo eso cuando ya había pasado lo peor.

—No es malo querer alejarse, Granger —explicó él con tono conciliador—. En realidad, es una actitud muy humana. No puedes pretender ser fuerte todo el tiempo, no puedes pretender ser capaz de enfrentarte a todo y seguir estando tranquila y feliz al final del día. Así no funcionan las cosas. Así no se puede vivir. Todos necesitamos rompernos al menos una vez, Granger, así cuando nos reconstruyamos a nosotros mismos, sabremos que esas grietas nuevas que han aparecido están completamente curadas.

—No te entiendo —confesó ella—. ¿No se supone que tendrías que decirme todo lo contrario?

—No pongamos expectativas a estas sesiones. No esperes escuchar algo, porque no voy a cumplir con esos pensamientos la mayor parte de las ocasiones. Dejemos que todo fluya de forma natural —explicó él—. Nunca te obligaré a decir algo que no quieras, nunca te diré lo que quieres oír, nunca trataremos un tema del que no estés dispuesta a hablar.

—No sé qué es lo que me gustaría oír —murmuró ella.

—Lo sé. —Ella alzó la mirada, enfrentando sus ojos—. Y yo no sé qué es lo que quieres que te diga, así que estamos a mano.

Hermione casi sintió ganas de sonreír. Casi. Apartó la mirada y la clavó en el paisaje alrededor de ellos. Le gustaba eso de no tener expectativas; le gustaba no tener que romperse la cabeza pensando en qué decir, en qué pensar o en qué sentir para satisfacer lo que los demás esperaban de ella. No tenía que llenar la imagen que había dejado años atrás, Malfoy no esperaba que fuese Hermione Granger, la heroína de guerra. Él simplemente quería ver quién era en ese momento y quizá, solo quizá, estaba dispuesta a desgranarse lentamente delante de él. Dejándolo ver esas partes de ella que quería olvidar y no podía.

»Tengo algo para ti.

La voz de Malfoy la sacó de sus pensamientos y su mirada revoloteó hasta posarse en la bolsa que el hombre le tendía. Draco parecía genuinamente emocionado con darle ese regalo y ella no podía entender por qué Malfoy le estaría dando algo; reticente, aceptó la bolsa y la abrió, observando su interior con el ceño fruncido. Sacó el paquete que había dentro, desenvolviendo con manos rápidas el objeto para poder descubrir de qué se trataba.

—Memorias de un naufragio —leyó—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Un libro que creo que podría ayudarte —comentó él con simpleza.

—¿Debo leerme un capítulo antes de cada sesión? —Draco percibió un tinte de burla en sus palabras, aunque no creía que Hermione hubiese sido consciente del cambio en su tono de voz.

—No, puedes leerlo cuando quieras, las veces que quieras y en el momento que quieras. Incluso si puedes leerlo durante las sesiones —explicó él—. También eres libre de decidir si quieres comentarlo con alguien, aquí conmigo o simplemente guardar para ti misma los pensamientos que te produzca cada capítulo.

—¿Tú lo has leído? —inquirió ella mientras le daba la vuelta al libro, examinándolo. Fino, sin portada, sin autor, sin resumen. Era como un cuaderno viejo que había sido reconvertido en un tomo fino y limpio.

—Algunas partes —confesó—. No creo que esté hecho para mí.

Hermione frunció el ceño, extrañada con esas palabras y clavó su mirada en los ojos grises de Malfoy.

—¿Hecho para ti?

—Sí —afirmó—. Lo que ese libro cuenta, la historia que hay detrás de esas palabras, no era lo que yo necesitaba leer. Pero creo que a ti sí podría ayudarte.

—Está bien. —Se guardó el libro en el pequeño bolso que había llevado con ella—. Supongo que la sesión termina aquí.

—Se podría decir que sí —concedió él, sonriendo. Hermione a veces se crispaba con la sonrisa de Draco—. Aunque tengo algo más para ti, pero eres libre de decidir si lo quieres ver o no.

La castaña frunció el ceño. No entendía qué le pasaba a Malfoy ese día, con tantos regalitos y secretismo. Sus sesiones ya eran extrañas de por sí, por lo que no estaba segura sí quería añadirle un toque incluso más raro al ambiente, pero no tenía nada que perder y no creía que Malfoy hubiera traído algo que pudiese dañarla así que asintió. Insegura, pero asintió.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó.

—Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie —pidió él.

—¿Qué es? —repitió; no le gustaba nada que Malfoy hubiera dicho algo así.

El rubio dudó unos segundos antes de buscar algo en otra bolsa que había llevado con él y tendérselo. Hermione reconoció la cajita al instante y algo dentro de ella explotó, las emociones embargándolas y dándole un vuelco a su estómago. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hermione Granger dejó que una sonrisa atravesase su cara, de lado a lado y mostrando sus dientes. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hermione sintió su corazón latir de forma frenética por algo parecido a la felicidad.

—¿De verdad es lo que creo? —preguntó, ilusionada.

—Ábrelo y lo verás.

Con manos temblorosas, Hermione retiró la tapa de la caja y parpadeó rápidamente para alejar las lágrimas cuando vio una varita descansando entre el papel de seda azul que rellanaba la caja. Cogió la varita, observándola y respirando feliz cuando sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor de la madera. Se sintió de vuelta en casa con ese simple gesto, como si llevase años lejos de su hogar y un día despertase en su cama, tranquila y en paz.

—¿Cómo has…?

—Tengo algunos contactos —murmuró—. Pero debes ocultarla, el ministerio no te considera apta para volver a utilizar la magia y tiene controladas todas las varitas, independientemente de la edad. Temen que puedas hacerte con una.

—¿Me consideran una amenaza?

—A día de hoy todos son una amenaza para el Ministerio; Voldemort se habrá ido, pero dejó una gran sombra proyectada sobre el mundo mágico de la que todavía no hemos podido escapar.

—Y sí las tienen controladas, ¿de qué me sirve a mi esta?

—Tienen controladas todas aquellas que saben que han sido fabricadas —concretó Malfoy—. El ministerio no sabe que han reconstruido tu antigua varita.

—¿Por qué te arriesgarías a hacer algo así?

Draco sonrió una vez más—. ¿Por qué no? Mi objetivo es ayudarte, y si tengo que saltarme algunas normas para hacerlo, pues me las salto —comentó con simpleza—. Además, ¿qué sería la vida sin un poco de toques ilegales?

Hermione sonrió de lado, una vez más fue un gesto que hizo de forma inconsciente pero que nació de forma natural. Movió la varita, contenta y arqueó una ceja al mirar de nuevo a Malfoy; las palabras se trababan en su lengua, queriendo salir, pero no estaba del todo segura de hacer una petición así.

—¿Un duelo? —terminó preguntando.

—Estoy algo desentrenado —murmuró Malfoy, pero sacó su varita.

—¿Y lo dices tú? —replicó ella, su tono mordaz se unía una vez más a ese tinte de humor—. Si tú estás desentrenado entonces yo vuelvo a estar en mi primer año en Hogwarts.

—Siempre es bueno refrescar lo que diste en la escuela —contestó Malfoy, encogiéndose de hombros.

Se colocaron en el centro de la estancia tras alejar los muebles. Sus cuerpos se colocaron en posición de vuelos y siguieron todos los pasos que habían aprendido años atrás en Hogwarts. Ambos, de forma inesperada, sentían una especie de burbujeo de expectación ante lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Era emocionante y sentían la adrenalina correr por su venas.

—¿Preparado, Malfoy?

—Me has robado la pregunta, Granger.

Cuando alzaron las varitas y ambos lanzaron el primer hechizo, Hermione sintió la magia recorrerla en muchísimos sentidos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió viva y podía oír su corazón palpitando en sus oídos, recordándole que estaba ahí y que todavía no había dejado de latir. Recordándole que era fuerte, estaba viva y todavía le quedaban muchas batallas por librar.

Mientras tuviese su magia, nunca estaría perdida.

* * *

Volvió a la casa agotada. Su duelo con Malfoy se había extendido cerca de dos horas, ambos perdiendo la noción del tiempo ante la emoción de poner en práctica lo que recordaban y darle rienda suelta a ese desafío inconcluso que siempre había estado entre ellos. La rivalidad que los enfrentó en el colegio había resurgido en su vena más competitiva y ninguno de los dos había querido darle la espalda al reto de luchar contra el otro.

Fue emocionante y gratificante volver a sujetar su varita, lanzando hechizos tan simples como el «expelliarmus» o un «flipendo». Se había sentido como la niña de once años que nunca había esperado estar en Hogwarts, los mismos nervios que cuando sujetó por primera vez una varita en Ollivanders o cuando lanzó un su primer hechizo con la madera entre sus dedos. Una parte de Hermione Granger había renacido cuando varita y dueña se reconocieron y todo había sido gracias a Malfoy y su «hay que saltarse las reglas en ciertas ocasiones».

* * *

Lo último que esperaba Lucas cuando salió del trabajo ese día fue ver a Nate esperándolo. Sonrió de manera automática, sintiendo la energía volver a él a medida que se acercaba al otro hombre tratando de calmarse para no ir corriendo hasta él. No sabía por qué estaba allí si el día antes de fin de año se había ido de Londres, teniendo que adelantar su viaje por motivos que no le comentó.

—Hola —saludó el enfermero.

—Hola. —Nathaniel le dedicó una sonrisa.

—¿Y esta sorpresa? —inquirió, emocionado—. ¿No se suponía que ibas a estar fuera casi todo el mes?

—Las cosas se han resuelto con más facilidad de la esperada —explicó—. Y he decidido volver a Londres, creo recordar que alguien prometió hincarme el diente en navidad y todavía estoy esperando a que se cumpla.

Lucas se sonrojó ligeramente, apartando la mirada y apretando los labios, azorado. Una de las manos de Nate tocando su cara lo obligó a volver a mirar al otro hombre, aunque el rojo en sus mejillas no desapareció y tampoco pasó desapercibido para Miller. Realmente al hombre le parecía entretenido que después de insinuarse tan explícitamente, Lucas tuviese la capacidad de avergonzarse cuando él lo decía en alto.

—Necesitaría una copa para hacer algo así —comentó—. Aunque una cena también me vale.

Nathaniel sonrió—. ¿Y yo voy a ser el postre? —se rió cuando el sonrojo de Lucas aumentó.

—Solo si te portas bien —murmuró, a pesar de todo.

—Seré un niño bueno.

Lucas boqueó ante esas palabras, sin saber qué responder. Comenzaron a caminar pocos segundos después, hablando sobre el viaje de Theo y de qué habían hecho durante esos días que habían estado separados, aunque básicamente ambos estuvieron metidos en lo mismo: el trabajo.

—¿Me has echado de menos? —preguntó Nate, y el enfermero entendió al instante que lo que buscaba era volver a avergonzarlo.

—Pues sí —se atrevió a decir—. No tenía a nadie que me arropase por las noches o me hiciese la cena, ha sido muy duro sobrevivir por mí mismo estos días.

Nathaniel se echó a reír mientras le abría la puerta para que entrase al restaurante en el que cenarían. Lucas sonrió, orgulloso de haber causado esa reacción en el hombre y recordándole que seguía siendo bastante directo a pesar de no estar extremadamente cansado (o borracho, que también lo hacía decir cosas inapropiadas).

—No te preocupes, a partir de ahora no tendrás que hacer tantos esfuerzos —dijo él cuando ya estuvieron sentados—. Prometo hacerte la cena todas las noches y luego arroparte; si lo hago con mi cuerpo o con una manta ya lo dejo a tu elección.

Y ahí estaba: el sonrojo de Lucas volvió a hacer apareció al igual que la sonrisa del chico. Sanders se movió, lanzándole una mirada a algo detrás de él y luego ocultó su rostro detrás de una de sus manos, riéndose ligeramente. Fue una acción algo rara, por lo que Nate se giró a buscar lo que había causado la risa en el chico.

—No te gires —pidió Lucas, todavía riéndose.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió, todavía extrañado.

—La señora que está detrás de nosotros escuchó lo que dijiste y se atragantó con la comida —murmuró entre carcajada y carcajada—. Creo que no estaba preparada para oír algo así.

—¿Escuchar el qué? —preguntó—. ¿Qué puedo calentarte con mi cuerpo si quieres?

De repente se oyó un jadeo y cuando Nathaniel se giró observó a la señora que seguramente se había atragantado llevándose una mano a la boca mientras negaba con la cabeza, creyó escuchar un «enfermos» provenir de ella antes de que desaparecer con pasos rápidos del restaurante. Nate no pudo evitar pensar que se parecía a cierta profesora que había soportado años atrás. Con esa estatura y esa cara amargada.

—Creo que vamos a ser los protagonistas de sus próximas pesadillas —se burló Nate cuando devolvió su mirada al chico frente a él.

—Preferiría que no fuese así —comentó él, negando con la cabeza—. No me gusta la idea de ser el protagonista de los sueños de nadie.

—¿Y si fueran los míos? —Lucas clavó sus ojos en Nathaniel.

—Dependiendo a qué tipo de sueños hagas referencia —dijo—, ¿crees que me gustaría ser el protagonista de ellos?

—Espero que sí —confesó Nate, sonriendo—. No me gustaría saber que la respuesta es un «no».

—Si me los cuentas, entonces podré decírtelo —terció él.

Nate apretó los labios y torció el gesto, inseguro—. Creo que hay cosas más importantes que te puedo contar, más allá de mis sueños.

—¿Más importantes? —inquirió—. ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Si te portas bien esta noche, quizá te cuente alguna. —Lucas se atragantó con el sorbo que le había dado a su vaso de agua.

—Imbécil —murmuró entredientes al verlo reír.

—Qué cosas tan bonitas me dices.

Volvieron al apartamento cerca de las once de la noche. Después de cenar habían decidido dar una vuelta por Londres, criticando los escaparates de Navidad que todavía seguían expuestos en las tiendas y riéndose de un señor que se había resbalado por culpa del suelo mojado. En algún punto del camino sus manos se entrelazaron, haciendo el corazón de Lucas palpitar como loco y a Nathaniel sonreír como hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía.

—Entonces… —comenzó Nate cuando se quitaron los abrigos y los zapatos y encendieron las luces— ¿Puedo tomar el postre ya?

Lucas parpadeó, sorprendido pero tardó en reaccionar unos pocos segundos. Se lanzó a besar a Nathaniel, celebrando internamente que por fin le iba a hincar el diente a su compañero de piso y quizá eso derivaba en algo más. Porque disfrutaba de su compañía, sus bromas y sus palabras. Porque su voz hacía estragos en su cuerpo, sonrojándolo y estremeciéndolo. Porque se sentía atraído por esa aura misteriosa que envolvía a Nathaniel Miller y quería saberlo todo de él. Quería saciarse, aunque sabía que nunca tendría suficiente.

Enredaron sus lenguas, besándose de forma desordenada mientras caminaban torpemente hasta la habitación. Nate le quitó la camiseta con manos rápida, girándolo hasta tirarlo sobre el colchón antes de tirar de sus pantalones, arrastrándolos fuera de su cuerpo. Recorrió desde su estómago hasta su boca con besos, deleitándose con sus gemidos y volviendo a atacar su boca.

—Fuera esto —murmuró el chico, tirando de su camiseta hacia arriba para sacársela—. Joder —jadeó al ver su cuerpo—. ¿De dónde sacas el tiempo para tener estos músculos? —le preguntó mientras una de sus manos recorría sus abdominales.

—Jugaba a Quidditch en el colegio —explicó mientras se colocaba de rodillas sobre el colchón, desabrochándose el cinturón para luego ir bajándose los pantalones—. Salgo a correr todas las mañanas y cuando tengo al de tiempo libro me gusta ejercitarme para mantener la musculatura.

—Con esos brazos podrías sostenerme contra la pared y follarme —comentó Lucas, aunque parecía que había sido más un comentario para sí mismo que para él.

—Cuando quieras —murmuró—. Y ahora, basta de charla.

Tiró de él hacia abajo, escuchándolo reír mientras se erguía sobre su cuerpo y volvía a dejar que sus manos recorriesen su cuerpo. Sin embargo, cuando sus dedos se enredaron en el elástico del bóxer de Lucas pudo sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba y el chico le lanzaba una mirada nerviosa.

—¿Pasa algo?

El silencio llenó el cuarto hasta que el enfermero pudo ordenar sus pensamientos y ponerlos en palabras.

—¿Podemos parar aquí? —preguntó en voz baja, casi avergonzado por decirlo—. Por favor.

Aunque le sorprendió ese cambio de actitud tan repentina, aceptó y volvió a arrastrar sus manos por los costados de Lucas, en una caricia que buscaba relajarlo y tranquilizarlo. Funcionó. Los ojos azules del menor se clavaron en él y era la primera vez que Nate observaba el conflicto y la duda en el otro hombre.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Es demasiado rápido —se limitó a decir.

—Está bien —murmuró con tono conciliador y le dedicó una sonrisa—. Iremos a tu ritmo. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—¿Nos acurrucamos y vemos un poco la televisión? —preguntó, todavía dudando.

—Me parece un plan perfecto. —Dejó un suave beso sobre sus labios.

Nathaniel se encargó de traer sus pijamas para cambiarse por ropa más cómoda y encendió la televisión, dejando un canal cualquiera donde echaban una película de James Bond. El ambiente todavía tenía un toque tenso, pero cuando en mitad de una de las escenas, decidió que besar a Lucas era más entretenido, esa tensión se esfumó.

La televisión terminó apagada a los pocos minutos, cuando juntar sus labios en toques más castos y menos ansiosos fue más importante que ver a James Bond derrotando a los malos. Y aunque visto desde fuera eran simplemente dos amantes compartiendo un momento afectuoso, por dentro cada uno estaba teniendo una lucha. Lucas luchaba contra el miedo y los malos recuerdos que lo habían obligado a poner un alto a lo que estaba sucediendo con Nathaniel antes de que subiese de tono, también luchaba con esa parte de él que le gritaba «lánzate, inténtalo», pero a la que le tenía tanto pánico como a la otra.

Por su parte Nate también se enfrentaba a las dos partes de conciencia: una que quería mantener oculta y le gritaba que debía parar y sincerarse, que no podía seguir adelante porque terminaría perdiéndolo. Pero la otra parte, esa a la que iba a sucumbir, le susurraba que obviase la otra voz en su interior y cediese a sus deseos. Estaba acostumbrado a perderlo todo, así que si estaba condenado a separarse de Lucas, al menos se llevaría con él los recuerdos.

* * *

Horas después, cuando el sueño había vencido al deseo, Nate y Lucas se encontraban acurrucados entre las sábanas, navegando entre el mundo de los sueños y la conciencia. El enfermero se removió ligeramente y decidió preguntar algo que llevaba rondando su mente desde su cena en el restaurante.

—¿Me vas a contar alguno de esos sueños de los que me hablaste? —preguntó Lucas mientras dormitaba sobre la cama, su cara parcialmente hundida en la almohada.

—Algún día —murmuró Nate—. Cuando mi mente sepa que no se desvanecerán si los digo en alto.

—¿Alguna vez te ha pasado?

—Cuando era más joven —respondió—. Siempre que le decía a alguien cuáles eran mis sueños y metas en la vida, todo se torcía y terminaban en la caja de cosas que nunca podré cumplir.

Sus dedos recorrían de forma lenta la espalda desnuda de Lucas, dibujando formas sin sentido y fascinándose con la forma en la que el chico parecía dormirse cada vez más con esa simple caricia. Los ojos azules de Sanders desaparecían entre cada pestañeo, pero Nate podía apreciar cómo se forzaba a mantenerse despierto y hablar con él. Su corazón latió un poco más rápido ante ese pensamiento.

—¿Cuáles son esos sueños que no se te han cumplido? —inquirió en voz baja. Tanto que si no fuera por su cercanía no lo hubiera escuchado.

Nate sintió esa pregunta calar en lo más hondo de él. Lucas parecía haber descubierto las palabras correctas para quebrarlo, pero no quería arriesgarse a perderlo. No todavía. Así que formuló su mejor sonrisa —la más falsa que podía— y miró a Lucas, dejándole un casto beso sobre los labios mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama, abrazándolo. El castaño se acurrucó contra su cuerpo al instante.

—Prefiero no recordarlos —terminó diciendo—. No es bueno remover el pasado, puede ser uno de los peores obstáculos del futuro.

—Pareces la caja de Pandora —se burló el chico, frotando su nariz contra su piel.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió, la curiosidad filtrándose en la pregunta.

—Eres misterioso y atrayente —comentó él, seguro y adormilado, tanto que al segundo soltó un gran bostezo—. Pero tengo la sensación de que dentro de ti hay una gran tormenta que podría destruirlo todo en cuestión de segundos. Todos tus demonios condensados en una pequeña parte de ti mismo que no quieres mostrar a los demás.

Nate cerró los ojos y suspiró—. Entonces sería mejor no abrir la caja, ¿no? Podría ser peligroso. Quizá estoy destrozado por dentro; quizá no puedo ser reparado.

—No te preocupes —murmuró Lucas, dejando un beso sobre su piel—. Me gustan las cosas rotas.

—Podrías cortarte —insistió.

El chico se alzó, clavando sus ojos azules en los de Nathaniel—. Estoy dispuesto a tomar ese riesgo —comentó—. La pregunta es ¿me dejarías abrir la caja?

Nate echó la cabeza hacia atrás, enfocándose en la lámpara del techo. Se lo planteó, realmente lo hizo. Lucas parecía tan jodidamente sincero y dispuesto a conocerlo que le asustaba, porque cuando se mudó con él nunca se planteó estar en esa situación ni que Lucas Sanders podría convertirse en algo más que su compañero de piso. Y ahí estaban, después de darle rienda suelta a la tensión sexual que llevaba acumulando demasiado tiempo y que realmente no supo que estaba ahí hasta que Lucas se le insinuó de forma tan directa. Joder, ese chico estaba desmontando el perfecto plan de vida que había montado años atrás para huir de su pasado en cuestión de semanas.

—Sí —dijo tras varios segundos—. Creo que sí.

—Genial —murmuró Lucas, y le dejó un beso sobre los labios—. Duerme, anda. Ya hablaremos otro día, cuando tus sueños no sean recuerdos ocultos en un cajón y yo esté más despierto para oírlos.

Nathaniel cerró los ojos y, adormecido por el calor del otro hombre, se perdió en los brazos de Morfeo. Lucas, por su parte, se incorporó cuando se aseguró que Nate estaba dormido y alcanzó su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a Hermione. Necesitaba verla, hablar con ella y contarle lo que había pasado, porque había algo dentro de él que le decía que la persona que descansaba a su lado utilizaba una careta en todo momento y no quería arriesgar su corazón en una posible relación, no cuando ni siquiera podía confiar en que conocía a su pareja. El _«mañana a las seis»_ fue lo último que la mente de Lucas procesó antes de quedarse dormido entre los brazos de Nate.

* * *

 **9 de enero de 2004.**

Hermione decidió abrir el libro que Malfoy le había dado, esa mañana se la había dedicado a recorrer las calles, ignorar las personas que murmuraban al verla pasar y llenar su nevera con comida. Lucas la había llamado poco después de que despertase para verla, así que había decidido invertir las pocas horas que le quedaban antes de su encuentro en leer las primeras páginas del regalo de Malfoy.

Pasó las primeras hojas —en blanco—, y observó el título que se dibujaba finalmente en la quinta página: _Memorias de un naufragio_. Se notaba que había sido escrito a mano, y aun así no había nada que le indicase quién era el autor de aquel pequeño libro entre sus dedos. Se apoyó sobre el brazo del sofá y siguió avanzando hasta el primer capítulo.

 **Capítulo I:** Soledad blanca.

 _La sociedad suele pintar la soledad como uno de los peores males que nos atacan. Nosotros, como seres humanos racionales y sensitivos —o al menos la gran mayoría—, tenemos miedo a ciertas cosas en la vida, en mayor o menor medida, pero miedo. Y uno de esos temores es la soledad. Porque a nadie le gusta estar solo._

 _No al menos todo el tiempo._

 _Sin embargo la gente sigue tildando a la soledad como una de las peores cosas que puede pasar una persona. Basado en mi propia experiencia puedo afirmar que la soledad no debería ser considerada un mal, sino algo normal y ligado a la naturaleza humana —esa tan cambiante e impredecible. Es un sentimiento más, como la felicidad, la desesperación, la tristeza o el amor. Pero en una sociedad donde las cosas se dividen en negro o blanco, la escala de grises no tiene cabida. Y la soledad siempre ha sido de un tono grisáceo, cayendo entre la luz y la sombra y rompiendo la dualidad de la que tanto disfrutamos (o creemos disfrutar)._

 _Durante años he tenido que enfrentarme a la soledad; entendida como el sentimiento de estar vacío y sentirte aislado de los demás, y no como estar solo en una sala. Uno puede sentir soledad incluso si hay doscientas personas en la misma sala en la que estás tú, y esto es algo que yo he podido experimentar. La soledad se vuelve incluso más profunda cuando estás rodeado de gente. ¿No es acaso tétrico el pensamiento de que estás completamente solo cuando tienes a docenas de personas a tu alrededor? Es algo desolador._

 _Pero como ya dije, la soledad es una tonalidad dentro de una escala de grises y de la misma manera que puede tornarse negro, también puede tornarse blanca. Y de esa parte luminosa es de la que voy a hablar en este capítulo._

Hermione dejó la lectura en ese punto y miró la cantidad de páginas que ocupaba el primer capítulo, para calcular si le daría tiempo de terminarlo antes de ir a ver a Lucas. Torció los labios, al ver que había tardado mucho más de lo esperado en leer esos simples párrafos, sin duda había perdido la práctica y eso le producía una sensación parecida a la decepción.

Decidió que lo dejaría para después de su encuentro con Lucas, la noche anterior su mensaje le había sorprendido. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada cuando le habían llegado el mensaje del enfermero y algo dentro de ella decía que ese _«¿cuándo podríamos vernos?»_ ocultaba una vorágine de sentimientos que estaban nublando al chico y era casi gracioso que él le pidiese ayuda. Pero entre desastres se entendían, se dijo. Y quería ayudar a Lucas en todo lo que pudiese.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos, aturdiéndola porque no esperaba recibir la visita de nadie. Dejó el libro sobre la mesa de café y se dirigió hasta la puerta, observando desde la mirilla para ver quién era la persona al otro lado de la madera. Frunció el ceño cuando vio a Ginny esperando a que la atendiese y se apresuró en abrirle para ver qué quería.

—Hola, Hermione —saludó la chica al instante.

—Hola —murmuró, extrañada—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No realmente —comentó distraída—. Simplemente un pequeño problema que quizá te gustaría saber.

—¿Problema? —inquirió.

La mujer le tendió la revista que había estado retorciendo con las manos durante varias horas. Hermione la cogió y la alisó para poder ver la portada de la misma. Dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa cuando se vio a sí misma en la caratula de la revista junto a Malfoy, seguramente en el día en el que Draco decidió cambiar la ubicación de sus sesiones y se dirigían al callejón Effugium. Abrió la boca, atónita, cuando leyó el título que enmarcaba la imagen.

—Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, ¿la pareja del momento? —leyó, todavía sin creerse lo que veían sus ojos—. ¿Qué es esto? —gruñó.

—Esta es una de las muchas revistas que hablan desde hace semanas sobre ti y tu supuesta relación con Malfoy —explicó la pelirroja—. Aunque cada vez hacen afirmaciones más arriesgadas y desde el ministerio han decidido que sería una buena idea que dieses una rueda de prensa para aclarar lo que te lleva a reunirte con…

—No voy a dar ninguna rueda de prensa —se opuso al momento, con un tono cortante—. No voy a lanzarme a esos carroñeros que viven de meterse en las vidas ajenas en vez de ocuparse de las propias. —Le devolvió la revista a Ginny—. Si quieren hablar, pues que hablen. Lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida solo me incumbe a mí, así que digan lo que digan estos artículos la única verdad es la que estoy viviendo. —Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, colocando una de sus manos sobre la puerta para cerrarla—. Así que dile a los del ministerio que se metan su rueda de prensa por dónde les quepa, porque Hermione Granger no acata las órdenes de nadie.

Cerró. Importándole muy poco que Ginny se quedase fuera y que el gesto fuese completamente irrespetuoso. La sola mención de la prensa y su perfecta manipulación de los sucesos del día a día, fuese con ella o con cualquier otro, le había jodido el buen humor que tenía ese día; pero también le causaba una curiosidad —insana, probablemente—, sobre las cosas que escribieron sobre ella a lo largo de esos años y después de su desaparición.

Miró la hora una vez más y decidió que saldría un poco antes para poder llevar a cabo algo que se le había ocurrido de repente. Se preparó rápidamente y salió del apartamento, metiéndose en las calles concurridas de Londres para poder ir al sitio que rondaba su mente. Torció en una callejuela para poder llegar antes a su destino. Se adentró en el edificio y se dirigió directamente hasta el ascensor, feliz cuando vio que se abría justo en ese momento y dentro estaba la persona que había ido a buscar.

—¿Granger? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Depende del punto de vista —comentó—. Vengo a hacerte una pequeña consulta.

El hombre parpadeó, sorprendido. Hermione celebraba interiormente que lo había pillado desprevenido, aunque no entendía por qué eso le causaba un cierto grado de satisfacción. Decidió ignorarlo, y se centró en el psicólogo, que parecía haberse recompuesto de la sorpresa inicial.

—¿Qué consulta? —inquirió finalmente.

—Me gustaría examinar todos y cada uno de los artículos que se han escrito sobre mí desde mi desaparición hasta el día de hoy —comentó; tragó saliva de forma inconsciente al ver que la máscara neutral de Draco había vuelto—. Pero teniendo en cuenta que podría ser considerado como algo delicado, me gustaría saber Cómo crees que eso podría afectar mi… avance.

—Te afectará tanto como tú lo dejes y dependiendo de cómo lo quieras enfocar —respondió al instante—. ¿Quieres leerlos, analizarlos o simplemente tenerlos? El objetivo de esa acción determinará la manera de actuar ante ella, así que dime qué quieres hacer y trataré de ayudarte tanto como pueda.

—Quiero analizarlos. Me produce curiosidad estudiar cómo han reaccionado y tratado este tema en un medio tan manipulable y subjetivo como la prensa mágica —explicó—. ¿Qué debería hacer?

—Está bien. Si me das unos días te puedo conseguir lo que necesitas y podré preparar un método de investigación para que puedas analizar esos artículos —comentó el hombre—. Puedes hacerlo de dos maneras: o se incorpora en la terapia, como una parte más práctica de enfrentarte a los sucesos acontecidos los últimos años, o podrías hacerlo por tu cuenta, tratándolo como un tema individual al que quieres enfrentarte sola y del que serás libre de compartir con quien quieras.

—Prefiero que sea parte de la terapia —decidió tras unos segundos planteándoselo—. Me gustaría que me dieses tu opinión y consejo profesional acerca de lo que vayamos leyendo. Creo que puedes darme un enfoque distinto en cada una de las cosas que lea y me sentiría más…

—¿Más? —la animó a continuar.

—Más segura —murmuró, pero su tono era mucho más baja y tenso—. Me sentiría más segura si enfrentase esto contigo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No se suponía que no me obligarías a responder cosas que no quisiera? —preguntó ella, y ese tono mordaz y burlón se volvió a escurrir entre las palabras.

—Ahora no estamos en terapia —replicó él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo no soy Draco, tu psicólogo, y tú no eres Hermione, mi paciente. Simplemente somos dos antiguos compañeros teniendo una charla amistosa sobre un tema de actualidad.

—¿Tergiversas todas las situaciones para que se adapten a lo que necesitas? —inquirió ella, divertida con la explicación rápida del hombre.

—Dependiendo de la situación en la que esté —respondió él y le sonrió. Hermione creyó que esa era la sonrisa más natural que el rubio le había dedicado—. ¿Me vas a responder o te seguirás yendo por las ramas?

—Me siento más segura con Draco Malfoy, mi _psicólogo_ —hizo retintín en esa palabra—, porque una parte de mi siente que es la única persona que no me está juzgando cuando hablo. No tengo que cumplir con las expectativas de nadie cuando estoy en terapia.

—Me alegra saber que te sientes cómoda en las sesiones —dijo Malfoy—. Y me siento realmente satisfecho con la confianza que depositas en mí, así que te invito a interponerte en mi camino para consultar cosas cada vez que lo necesites.

Hermione sonrió—. Tomo nota de ello. ¿Entonces me ayudarás?

—¿Tienes algún sitio donde apuntar?

—Creo que sí. —Rebuscó en su bolso para coger la pequeña libreta que siempre llevaba con ella y un pequeño bolígrafo que le habían regalado en una tienda de segunda mano—. ¿Qué tengo que apuntar?

—Calle Fletcher, número diecinueve, tercero D —indicó, vigilando que la mujer corrigiese todo—. Esa es mi dirección, seguramente lleguen ahí todos los periódicos y revistas, así que sería más cómodo que fueses a buscarlos hasta allí.

—Perfecto. —Apuntó algo más en el papel, lo rompió y se lo tendió al hombre—. Esta es mi dirección, avísame cuando tengas las cosas y así puedo ir a por ellas.

—Gracias. —El rubio se guardó la nota en uno de sus bolsillos.

—¿No es esto poco profesional? —cuestionó ella, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una mueca tras analizar brevemente lo que acababan de hacer.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Intercambiar direcciones con una de tus pacientes —explicó—. ¿No infringes ningún código ético?

—Técnicamente, ahora mismo no eres mi paciente, así que… —Se volvió a encoger de hombros—. Ten una buena tarde, Granger. Y no dudes en enviarme un mensaje si tienes otra consulta que hacerme.

Hermione observó a Malfoy alejarse y suspiró. Ya había resuelto eso que rondaba su mente y le sobraba tiempo para ir a encontrarse con Lucas sin llegar tarde. Sonrió, satisfecha, y al instante perdió la sonrisa. Algo dentro de ella le decía que su relación con Draco Malfoy había cambiado en ese instante, avanzando; y no estaba segura de sí era algo bueno o malo. Decidió que no le daría muchas vueltas, ya tenía suficiente problemas como para sumarle uno más.

Llegó a la hora exacta a la cafetería donde se vería con Lucas. El chico ya estaba allí, dándole vueltas al café con una cucharilla de forma ausente, parecía tan frustrado y perdido que Hermione casi podía percibir el aura de ansiedad del enfermero.

—¿Lucas? —El aludido alzó la cabeza al instante—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Hermione! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo has estado estos días? ¿Te adaptas bien a la casa? —Las preguntas salieron de forma atropellada y los gestos del enfermero denotaban su nerviosismo.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —Hermione se sentó frente al hombre, cogiendo sus manos para que dejase de moverlas frenéticamente y se relajase un poco—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?

—Depende mucho de qué consideres malo —murmuró él—. Me he besado de forma bastante obscena con Nathaniel y me ha gustado mucho. Le he hincado el diente.

Hermione se rió ante el tono tenebroso que utilizó el chico para decir algo que la última vez le había causado tanta emoción.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

—Ayer fuimos a cenar, y todo fue muy bien y… —suspiró— Genial, todo iba genial. Estábamos a nada de follar, joder, y me asusté. Recordé cosas que no debía y me asusté.

—¿Qué recordaste? —preguntó.

—He tenido una buena vida, Hermione —contestó él—. Mi familia estaba unida, mis padres aceptaron mi sexualidad sin muchos problemas, cuando la guerra estalló yo estaba en Estados Unidos. He tenido una buena vida —repitió—. Pero mi última pareja no fue… No fue mi mejor relación. Las cosas acabaron mal y me centré en mi trabajo para olvidarlo y ayer cuando estábamos a punto de acostarnos pues lo recordé a él y…

—¿Lo has hablado con Nate? —inquirió ella—. ¿Cómo reaccionó cuando lo paraste?

—Se lo tomó bien —dijo, y casi sonrió—. Vimos una película, nos volvimos a besar y luego dormimos. Pero no quiero decirle nada.

—¿Por qué? La sinceridad es la base de toda relación —comentó—. Aunque no sé por qué te doy yo los consejos, si mi vida es un desastre.

—Entre desastres nos entendemos —repuso Lucas; Hermione se empezó a reír cuando se dio cuenta de que habían pensado lo mismo. El enfermero la ignoró y siguió hablando—: Además, que Nathaniel me oculta cosas, él mismo me ha dicho que tiene muchos secretos; cuando Nate decida sincerarse, entonces yo decidiré hablar sobre mi última relación.

—¿Qué secretos?

—No lo sé —murmuró, frunciendo el ceño—. A veces tengo la sensación de que hablo con alguien que no existe, ¿sabes? No sé explicarlo, pero algo me dice que tiene un pasado muy turbio.

—¿Turbio? —inquirió ella—. ¿Acaso es un asesino en serie que escapa de la justicia?

Lucas no pudo evitar reírse ante sus palabras—. Espero que no —suspiró—. Creo que tiene que ver más con su adolescencia; sé que le tocó vivir la guerra y que no fue una buena época para él, pero no es como si fuera un libro abierto y te dejase saber todo acerca de su vida, le he sacado esta información a cuenta gotas y algunas son suposiciones por lo que ha dicho.

—¿Y cuántos años tiene? Quizá fuimos juntos a Hogwarts —dijo ella.

—A no ser que me haya mentido, tiene un año más que yo —comentó—. Nació en el 79.

Hermione parpadeó, sorprendida. Habían nacido en el mismo año, lo que ya era algo destacable teniendo en cuenta que en Hogwarts pocos habían coincidido estando en los mismo años que ella por edad.

—Quizá era de un curso mayor que el mío —comentó ella—, o de mí mismo año. No estoy segura, los que nacimos en el 79 terminamos entrando en Hogwarts en tiempos diferentes, algunos entraron un año antes que yo y otros entraron después.

—No sé cuándo ingresó en Hogwarts —confesó y su mirada se oscureció—. Si lo pienso fríamente, prácticamente no nos conocemos, ¡ni siquiera sé cuándo es su cumpleaños! Simplemente me dijo su edad y supuse que sería del 79. ¿Qué clase de relación estoy tratando de montar si ni siquiera sé su segundo nombre?

—Pero tampoco te amargues, no es como si se tratasen de cosas que nunca podrás llegar a saber —terció ella—. Lo que os falta a los dos es conversar, ¿por qué no aprovecháis cada vez que coincidís y os vais a dar vueltas por ahí mientras habláis sobre ustedes? Si te vas a enrollar con él cada vez que lo veas pues poco avance podrá haber.

—Lo sé —aceptó él e hizo un puchero—. Pero Hermione, es que ese hombre te invita a pecar —se quejó; la chica se volvió a reír—. Y besa como un dios —suspiró con fuerza.

—Lucas, hazme caso y habla con él. Si no lo haces, entonces no avanzareis nunca.

—Lo sé, lo sé —repitió, resignado—. Bueno, hablando de avance, ¿qué tal vas tú?

—Bien —contestó—. Bien, sigue siendo raro, pero creo que todo está yendo bien. Mi psicólogo es… Interesante. Tiene una forma muy peculiar de tratar cada tema conmigo, hay veces en las que salgo de la sesión temblando y llorando, y otras en las que salgo contenta y riéndome. No entiendo qué busca conseguir con esto, pero estoy dispuesta a dejarme llevar.

—Eso último suena más como una persona arriesgándose en una relación que yendo al psicólogo —se burló Lucas—. Pero es bueno, supongo, vamos saltando muros.

—¿Saltando muros? —cuestionó.

—Saltando muros —afirmó—. Mira, aunque sé que lo viví con mi expareja no puede compararse con lo que has tenido que pasar, ambos hemos construido muros a nuestro alrededor para evitar que nos hagan daño. ¿Si no pueden llegar hasta nosotros, cómo van a poder dañarnos? Es un plan perfecto —explicó—. Pero aislarnos no nos ayuda nada. La vida se basa en saltar obstáculos, y estos muros son uno, en realidad, así que debemos coger un mazo y destruirlos o saltarlos o escalarlos. Da igual, la cuestión es que tenemos que superar esos muros.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la vida es eso, Hermione —insistió le chico—. La vida es saltar muros y los muros que dejamos atrás son los que demuestran nuestro avance. Cualquier pequeño gesto que hagamos puede marcar la diferencia, ¿no es gratificante saber que estás avanzando y superando lo que un día te afligió? Saltemos muros, Hermione. Eso nos hará más fuertes.

—¿Y cómo sé que estoy saltando un muro? —preguntó. Esa extraña analogía de Lucas le resultaba fascinante, sin duda su forma de ver la vida era única, pero lo que decía estaba cobrando mucho sentido en la mente de la castaña.

—Las emociones, esas son los mejores detectores de muros —dijo—. Si algo te da miedo, es un muro. Si algo te asusta, es un muro. Si algo te avergüenza…

—Es un muro —completó ella.

—Efectivamente. La vida son muros, tú decides qué hacer con ellos —sentenció el enfermero.

Hermione se echó a reír una vez más—. Estás fatal de la cabeza.

—Entre desastres nos entendemos —repitió él—. ¿Entonces todo va bien?

—Malfoy es buen terapeuta —concedió—. No me hace sentir incómoda, no al menos si no se lo propone, y sabe qué temas tratar en cada momento. Creo que sabe adaptarse a cómo me siento en cada momento. Hoy fui a verlo a pesar de que no teníamos agendada una sesión para pedirle ayuda con algo —confesó—. Todavía no entiendo completamente por qué sentí la necesidad de recurrir a él, pero no me arrepiento.

—Porque confías en él —repuso Lucas con simpleza—. Es tu psicólogo, busca ayudarte no hundirte. Es normal que si encuentras algo que crees que pueda ayudarte o entretenerte pues se lo consultes, confías en su opinión.

—Nunca me imaginé confiando en él.

—¿Ya os conocíais? —cuestionó el chico.

Hermione abrió la boca, sorprendida, aunque luego apretó los labios y sonrió ligeramente. A veces olvidaba que Lucas no había estudiado en Hogwarts y que no había estado involucrado en la guerra. No conocía su enemistad con Malfoy ni las cosas que había tenido que vivir en el colegio, para Lucas ella era un libro en blanco que iba escribiéndose poco a poco; no era Hermione Granger del pasado, porque no existía un «ayer» entre ellos.

—Éramos compañeros en el colegio —explicó—. Malfoy no se llevaba especialmente bien con mis amigos ni conmigo, y siempre tuvimos roces. Éramos enemigos, por decirlo de alguna forma; Malfoy representaba todo lo que Ron, Harry y yo detestábamos.

—¿Y cómo ha terminado siendo tu psicólogo? ¿Tanto ha cambiado?

—Parece ser que sí, que ha cambiado —dijo—. Cinco años pasan para todos, ¿no? Aunque siento curiosidad por saber cómo ha terminado ejerciendo como psicólogo y por qué parece ser alguien completamente diferente.

—Curiosidad y un pasado en común, me gusta —murmuró Lucas—. Es otro muro, sáltalo.

—¿Y que las cosas entre nosotros se compliquen? No, gracias. Estoy bien de esta forma.

—No tiene por qué complicarse —terció él—. Si sabes manejarlo, quizá encuentres en Draco Malfoy a una persona en la que confiar y apoyarte más allá de vuestra relación paciente-psicólogo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza repetidas veces—. No me imagino siendo amiga de Malfoy.

—¿Por qué no? Uno nunca sabe lo que le depara el futuro.

—Prefiero no pensar en ello —se quejó—. Solo da dolores de cabeza.

Se levantaron después de una charla mucho más insustancial y que Hermione se terminase el café que había pedido entre medias de su conversación. Recorrieron las calles de Londres, criticando las campañas publicitarias cutres y algunos productos que vieron en las tiendas en las que entraron. La noche cayó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lucas se despidió de ella para volver a su casa y ver si tenía suerte y coincidía con Nate para hablar del tema que comía su cabeza.

—Tendrás que presentármelo, eh —dijo ella, acusándolo con un dedo cuando añadió—: porque soy vuestra terapeuta de pareja y todavía no lo conozco.

—Cuando las cosas estén estables entre nosotros, le presentaré a mi gran amiga y consejera Hermione Granger.

—Te tomo la palabra, Sanders. —Lo señaló con un dedo.

Él hizo lo mismo, independientemente de que se viesen como dos raritos en mitad de la calle.

—No me esperaba menos, Granger.

Hermione volvió a la casa con sus piernas algo resentidas por la caminata y deseando darse una ducha. Cuando salió del baño, envuelta en su albornoz blanco y una toalla enredada en su pelo; se sentó en el sofá y cogió el libro que había dejado abandonado esa misma tarde. Lo abrió por la página en la que se había quedado y retomó la lectura con un bostezo cansado.

 _Y de esa parte luminosa es de la que voy a hablar en este capítulo._

 _La soledad puede ser tu mejor aliada en ciertos momentos de la vida. Hay veces, cuando la ansiedad, el dolor, la familia o los amigos pueden ser un punto de inflexión, un peso sobre nuestros hombros que nos hunde y nos va amargando lentamente. Hay veces en los que uno necesita estar solo, al menos unos minutos, para tomar una profunda respiración y hacerle frente a todo por lo que está pasando._

 _Y aunque puede sonar como algo egoísta —seguro que a ojos de muchos lo es—, se trata más bien de una acción de supervivencia. Nacemos solos, vivimos solos y morimos solos. De soledad siempre vamos a estar rodeados, porque está ligado a la vida por mucho que no nos guste pensarlo. Pero una vez aceptado, nos damos cuenta que puede ser una gran aliada en los peores momentos, por lo que lo mejor que se puede hacer es aceptarla y aprender a disfrutarla._

 _Cuenta una leyenda japonesa que cada persona tiene tres caras: una que le enseñas al mundo, otra que le muestras a tus seres más cercanos y otra que nadie ve y que refleja quién eres realmente. En soledad puede salir esa parte de nuestra que solo podemos ver nosotros. Esa zona más recóndita y oscura de nuestro interior que nos da miedo, porque contiene lo peor de uno mismo._

 _En soledad, uno aprende a conocerse mejor. Descubres cosas de ti mismo que ya no recordabas que estaban ahí y comienzas a entender partes de tu personalidad que quizá llegaste a pensar que no terminaban de encajar contigo. La soledad te permite tomar tiempo para dedicártelo única y exclusivamente a ti, memorizas las piezas que te componen, aprendes sus bordes, sus curvas, sus huecos, sus colores y te aceptas tal y como eres. Porque no tienes a nadie ni nada que te juzgue, te insulte, te manipule, te cambie. Eres tú y solo tú, reflejándote en un espejo y mirando cada parte de ti que creías conocer y realmente no era así._

 _La soledad tiene sus cosas buenas. Un lado blanco, brillante. Te recuerda cómo eres, quién has sido y te da una idea de qué podrás llegar a ser. Hay que aprender a convivir con la soledad, porque es aprender a convivir contigo mismo y no hay nada más valioso en este mundo que el quererse tal y como uno es. Con pros y contras, con defectos y cualidades, con bajas y altas. Pero un conjunto que te convierte en un todo y te mantiene vivo._

 _Eres libre en soledad, porque una vez que la aceptas y la cuidas no hay nada que corte tus alas. Eres libre en soledad, porque puedes ser tú mismo sin perderte por el camino para complacer a otros. Eres libre en soledad, porque muestras tu cara más sincera a la persona más importante que puede haber: tú. Eres libre en soledad, porque se convierte en tu mayor tesoro, ese que protegerías a cualquier costa._

 _Eres libre en soledad, porque es cuando te permites ser un poco egoísta y recordar que antes que los demás vas tú y solo tú. Y no hay nada más gratificante que desplegar las alas y echar a volar con la certeza de que nada podrá parar tu vuelo._

 _Acepta la soledad, entiéndela, quiérela, atesórala, porque siempre va a estar ahí y cuando eres capaz de apreciarla, comprenderás porque es tan importante no perderla._

Hermione detuvo su lectura cuando leyó el título del siguiente capítulo y cerró el libro, dejándolo sobre la mesita una vez más. Bostezó y se estiró, quitándose la toalla del pelo y levantándose para ir a la habitación; se sentó en el escritorio, sacó una pequeña libreta, mojó la pluma en tinta y comenzó a escribir las cosas que ese capítulo le habían hecho pensar. Paraba cada cierto tiempo, reflexionando acerca de lo que había leído y tratando de plasmarla en el papel con claridad, tenía intención de dárselo a Malfoy para hablarlo con él. Había algo que la hacía sentir insegura en cada paso que daba en su vida y prefería tener como respaldo las palabras del psicólogo para darle algo más de seguridad a sus decisiones.

Cuando terminó, arrancó la hoja de la libreta y se acercó hasta la esquina de la habitación. Varios días atrás una pequeña lechuza se había posado en su ventana, ululando por algo de comida, bastante sucia y con zonas sin plumas. Hermione había decidido acogerla, metiéndola en la casa y comprándole al día siguiente todo lo necesario para cuidarla y curarla; había decidido llamarla Atenea. Porque era una luchadora y seguía en pie. Le dio la nota, acariciándole la cabeza antes de abrirle la ventana, indicándole la dirección a la que tenía que volar.

Observó la ave alejarse, difuminándose con la noche. Volvió al baño para sacarse el pelo y luego se fue a la cama, hundiendo la cara en la almohada para no pensar en que acababa de enviarle una nota a Draco Malfoy y que, una parte de ella, estaba ansiosa por recibir la respuesta. Quizá sí que estaba dispuesta a saltar uno de sus muros.

* * *

 **26 de octubre de 1998.**

Hermione parpadeó, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared frente a ella. Hacía dos días que había vuelto a _Le manoir du plaisir_ y su cuerpo había desconectado de su mente cuando la primera noche en aquella tortura terminó. Alexandra había aparecido esa mañana para llevarla a la bañera, ayudándola a entrar y encargándose de enjabonarla y lavarle la cabeza.

—Esta noche viene el señor mayor —comentó la chica en voz baja—. Hay una partida de carta en el salón principal así que estoy bastante segura de que no necesitarás nada para dormirlo. Caerá rendido sobre la cama.

—¿Y si no lo hace? —inquirió Hermione, agotada.

—Lo hará, te lo prometo.

La mujer no dijo nada, encogiéndose de rodillas y tragando saliva. Su cabeza iba a estallar, estaba exhausta emocional y físicamente, solo tenía ganas de dormir y no despertar jamás, o s lo hacía que al menos tuviese la certeza de que eso solo era una mala pesadilla y que nada de eso estaba ocurriendo de verdad. Pero había deseado eso tantas veces que ya ni en sueños podía descansar. Las pesadillas plagaban sus noches cuando ya no podía vivir en ellas durante el día.

—He investigado lo que me pediste —murmuró Alexandra, nerviosa—. Hay una biblioteca donde se guardan todos los planos de la mansión, pero solo se puede acceder a ellas cuando hay grandes fiestas en la casa. La habilitan para hacer juegos de hacer y esas cosas.

—¿Y sabes cuándo habrá una gran fiesta de esas? —preguntó Hermione, un poco más despierta y centrada. No podía dejarse hundir, no cuando todavía quedaban esperanzas para escapar de esa tortura.

—Siempre hay una cuando La Madame vuelve de sus viajes —explicó—. Lleva dos semanas fuera así que probablemente coincida con tu próxima estancia aquí.

—¿Cómo sabes que habrá próxima? ¿Cómo sabes que no me dejarán aquí?

—Eres importante —susurró—. He oído a los hombres decir tu nombre en varias ocasiones, no sé qué habrás hecho, pero no pueden mantenerte en un mismo sitio durante mucho tiempo. Es peligroso para ellos.

—¿Cuándo tendré que volver aquí?

—No lo sé, pero en dos días te volverán a mover. Se lo oí decir a uno de tus… a uno de los clientes.

Hermione no dijo nada, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada en organizar la nueva información que había obtenido y planeando alguna forma de utilizarla a su favor. Quizá la mantendrían constantemente en movimiento, pero siempre iba a volver a la mansión por lo que eso sería un buen punto de escape para ella. Solo tendría que soportar esa tortura hasta que tuviese un plan más elaborado y que Alexandra le hubiese encontrado los planos de la mansión.

—Seguimos siendo amigas, ¿verdad? —inquirió Alexandra de repente, se le notaba ansiosa—. He tratado de conseguir toda la información posible sobre lo que me dijiste.

—Sí, Alex. Seguimos siendo amigas —murmuró, dedicándole una mueca rota—. Muy buenas amigas.

La sonrisa brillante de la chica le infundió un poco más de fuerza a Hermione. Solo tenía que aguantar eso un poco más. Solo tendría que ser fuerte un poco más y entonces volvería a ser libre.

Solamente espera no romperse antes de que llegase el día en el que pudiese escapar.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Fatal? ¿Increíble?

Todo va avanzando lentamente para los personajes, aunque ya hay grandes pasos dados, ¿verdad? Hemos visto un poco de Hermione y Draco, y hemos indagado un poco en la relación Nate-Lucas. También se vuelve a hacer mención de algo importante: la prensa. Y hemos vuelto a la mansión.

Espero que os haya gustado, y no olvidéis dejar un review, que siempre son bien recibidos :)

* * *

 ** _Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:_**

 **Alice1420:** ¡Hola! Me alegra saber que te intriga el apartado psicológico del fic y te gustan los personajes. Poco a poco todo se irá sabiendo de todos, incluido Draco, solo hay que se pacientes :) Gracias por leer y comentar.

 **Chinanina:** ¡Hola! Muchas, pero muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. Sé que estoy tocando un tema delicado y que no debe ser tomado a la ligera, por lo que estoy tomándome mi tiempo para hacerlo lo más realista posible, enfocándolo como lo que es realmente y evitando la romantización, idealización o suavización del tema. Me alegra saber que consideras que mi historia está abarcando bien este tipo de aspectos y espero no decepcionarte cuando todo finalice. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :)

 **marfelton:** ¡Hola! Me alegra saber que te gusta cómo todo se va desarrollando, la forma de ser de los personajes (aunque Pansy todavía no será una constante), las terapias de Hermione y Draco, etc. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :D

* * *

Besos y abrazos,

 _AliciaBlackM._

PD: ¡No olvidéis vuestro review!


	9. IX: Poco a poco

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Sé que he estado completamente desaparecida, pero diciembre, enero y febrero han sido unos meses frenéticos para mí entre las fiestas, la vida social cuestionable, los exámenes y la universidad, y no había podido encontrar un momento para sentarme y terminar el capítulo. Espero que la espera merezca la pena y que disfrutéis del capítulo :)

Agradecimiento a todas las personas que comentaron, añadieron a favorito/follow la historia y a _Bianca_ (CygnusDorado aquí en FF) por la bella imagen promocional que me hizo para el capítulo (podéis apreciarla en mi página de Facebook: _AliciaBlackM_ ).

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá. La trama es mía.

* * *

 **Capítulo IX: Poco a poco.**

 _«La gente tiene cicatrices de toda clase en sitios recónditos, como mapas secretos de sus historias personales. Diagramas de todas sus antiguas batallas. La mayoría de nuestras viejas heridas se curan, dejándonos solamente una cicatriz. Pero algunas no se curan. Algunas heridas pueden ir con nosotros a todas partes, el dolor aún perdura»._

 **[Anatomía de Grey, episodio 18, temporada 3]**

 **11 de enero de 2004.**

Cuando se había levantado el día anterior, había encontrado a Atenea en su ventana, ululando con suavidad mientras sostenía una pequeña nota de Malfoy. Las palabras escritas sobre el papel habían sido simples:

 _Me alegra saber que le has dado una oportunidad al libro. Trataremos este tema en la próxima sesión._

 _D. L. Malfoy._

La curiosidad había reinado en ella desde ese instante, algo le decía que Malfoy había tomado en cuenta sus reflexiones sobre el primer capítulo para añadirlas, de alguna forma, a su sesión. Y eso la llenaba de expectación, porque ninguna de sus citas terapéuticas con Draco era igual que la anterior y quería saber qué sucedería en la próxima. Sin embargo, su respuesta pareció llegar con antelación. Porque cuando se levantó la mañana del once, se encontró un búho sobre su ventana, observándola con sus grandes ojos amarillos y con una nota colgando de su collar.

—Hola, pequeño —saludó, cautelosa. No parecía ser un ave muy amigable.

Cogió la nota con cuidado, tendiéndole al segundo una golosina al búho, que la miró durante unos segundos antes de aceptarla. Luego se giró y rompió en vuelo, alejándose de la casa con rapidez. Desenvolvió el pequeño pergamino con velocidad y sus ojos viajaron rápidamente por la caligrafía grabada en la hoja.

 _Granger,_

 _hace escasos minutos recibí todos y cada uno de los artículos de prensa que se han publicado sobre ti en los últimos años. Sin duda se trata de una colección extensa que necesita ser inspeccionada con tranquilidad. Puedes venir cuando gustes a buscarla._

 _D. L. Malfoy._

«Es muy correcto en sus cartas», pensó de forma distraída mientras doblaba el papel y lo tiraba sobre el escritorio. Posiblemente esa cordialidad se debía a la educación aristocrática que la mayoría de los Slytherin de buena familia parecían haber recibido. Suspiró, desperezándose mientras se dirigía al baño. Iría esa misma tarde a la casa de Malfoy, pero primero quería hacer un par de cosas que rondaban su mente.

Salió de la casa cerca del mediodía, metiéndose en las calles concurridas para dirigirse a una zona destinada para las redes Flu. Atrapó algo del polvo en su mano y se las ingenió para entrar entre las rocas, tomando una profunda respiración antes de lanzar las cenizas contra el suelo pronunciando con claridad la dirección a la que se dirigía. Tosió varias veces mientras se sacudía el polvo de la ropa y salía de la chimenea.

—¿Hermione?

Alzó la mirada para clavarla en Harry, que se encontraba parado en la entrada del salón con una expresión de completa sorpresa. Ella trató de formular una sonrisa, pero terminó siendo una simple mueca. Volvió a respirar profundamente y dio dos pasos vacilantes en la residencia de los Weasley, paseando su mirada por toda la estancia mientras Harry balbuceaba cosas sin sentido desde su posición.

—Hola. —Fue ella la que terminó rompiendo el silencio.

—Hola —murmuró él; se recolocó las gafas con nerviosismo—. Eh, ¿qué… qué tal estás?

—Bien —respondió, incómoda—. ¿Podemos hablar?

—¿Qué? —Sacudió la cabeza—. Sí, claro. Siéntate. Ron y Molly están el pati…

—Solo nosotros —replicó con rapidez—. Solo quiero hablar contigo.

—Está bien.

Se sentaron cada uno en un sillón, con el ambiente tornándose incluso más tenso que segundos atrás y ambos incapaces de cruzar sus miradas. Ella sabía qué quería decirle, pero estar cerca de Harry o de Ron seguía resultándole agobiante; volvía a sentir esa imperiosa ansiedad de cumplir con las expectativas que ellos habían fijado sobre ella. Volvía a sentir esa necesidad de llenar los huecos que la Hermione Granger de cinco años atrás había dejado.

—¿De qué querías hablar? —inquirió Potter tras varios segundos.

—Me gustaría saber por qué razón el Ministerio me considera una amenaza potencial —dijo, enfrentando sus ojos contra los verdes de Harry—. ¿En qué momento la _"perfecta heroína de guerra"_ se ha convertido en una amenaza para la sociedad mágica?

El hombre boqueó, balbuceando un par de palabras inentendibles antes de suspirar—. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—No ha sido muy difícil enterarme teniendo en cuenta la forma en la que cuchicheaba la gente cuando me dirigía a Ollivanders, o cuando me muevo por cualquier lugar, básicamente —replicó—. El hecho de que Ginny llegase hace unos días a pedirme que dé una rueda de prensa solo me confirma que el Ministerio está moviendo sus hilos tratando de controlar mi vida. Lo que quiero saber es _¿por qué?_

Harry tragó saliva, tenso. Movió sus manos de forma nerviosa y suspiró varias veces. Fijó sus ojos verdes en Hermione y endureció sus facciones, como si lo que estuviese a punto de decir fuese muy duro.

—¿Cómo no van a reaccionar así, Hermione? —inquirió finalmente, tono bajo e inseguro—. Llevas cinco años encerrada por criminales, no sabemos lo qué te ha pasado, qué has visto, cómo has cambiado. Simplemente hemos tomado las medidas necesarias para confirmar que no eres una persona que resulte inestable…

—¿Inestable? —inquirió, con los dientes apretados—. ¿Quieres saber lo que me pasó, Harry? ¿Quieres saber qué he tenido que ver? ¿Quieres ver cuánto he cambiado? —cuestionó con la misma entonación que él había utilizado—. Fui secuestrada hace cinco años. Pasé por un infierno. ¿Sabes cómo se siente cuando te torturan y te violan una y otra vez? —preguntó con hostilidad. Apretó las manos en dos puños, cabreada con él—. ¿Quieres saber cómo te vas rompiendo a cada día que pasas encerrado en una celda? ¿Quieres saberlo?

A pesar de la gravedad de sus palabras, su tono de voz no se llegó a alzar. Era como un veneno: recorría tu sistema con lentitud, extendiéndose por cada parte de tu cuerpo hasta que finalmente acaba contigo. Harry estaba descolocado, Hermione pronunciaba esas horribles afirmaciones como si hablase de una persona completamente ajena a ella. Como si no estuviese contando su cruel experiencia en voz alta.

—Violada… —murmuró por lo bajo, incrédulo y horrorizado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No lo sabíais? Como estáis tan interesados en mi vida pensaba que ya os habían contado todo. Que ya habíais descubierto qué le he contado a Malfoy.

Harry negó con la cabeza—. Nosotros no queremos…

—¿No queréis qué? ¿Controlarme? ¿Vigilarme? ¿O enteraos de todas las cosas por las que tuve que pasar? —inquirió—. Dime qué queréis, quizá pueda ayudaros a destrozar la poca intimidad que me queda.

—Hermione.

—Hace cinco años me secuestraron, Harry —rumió otra vez, su mirada era fría—. ¿De verdad esperas que sea la misma persona? ¿De verdad creéis que os daré una sonrisa y os diré que todo está bien? ¿En serio crees que esto funciona así?

—Por favor, Hermione…

—¿Sabes? Ni siquiera sé por qué me sorprende. —Su tono calmado contrastó drásticamente con la furia en sus palabras anteriores—. Siempre has sido una marioneta, controlada por gente más inteligente y poderosa que tú, siguiendo órdenes porque eres incapaz de pensar por ti mismo. Dices ser mi mejor amigo, dices que estuviste años buscándome y desesperándote por no saber dónde estaba, y sin embargo cuando por fin me encontráis soy tratada como una criminal. ¿Preferirías verme muerta? —Él negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, incapaz de articular una sola palabra—. ¿No? Pensaba que sería más fácil para ti y para todos. No sería la primera vez que cargas con una muerte a tus espaldas, ¿no?

No le dio tiempo a contestar, la chica se levantó y comenzó a alejarse para volver a tomar la red Flu e ir a su siguiente destino. Harry la siguió, mirándola con confusión y desesperación. Años atrás esa mirada habría hecho sentir mal a Hermione, preguntándole qué le pasaba y dándole sus mejores consejos; años atrás se hubiera arrepentido de sus palabras al momento y hubiera tratado de remediarlo con su mejor sonrisa. En ese momento, ver ese dolor en los ojos de Harry Potter le daba una extraña satisfacción que la perturbó. Debía hablar con Malfoy, porque parecía que su mente estaba rompiéndose cada vez más.

—¿Queréis vigilarme? Hacedlo. Me da igual —repuso—. No soy una heroína de guerra, no os debo nada ni ustedes a mí, pero si pensáis que es más seguro vigilarme que terminar de juzgar y encerrar a quienes me hicieron esto entonces quizá la loca no soy yo.

Con una sonrisa rota, Hermione lanzó los polvos al suelo y desapareció.

* * *

Llegó a su casa con la respiración agitada y los ojos conteniendo sus lágrimas. Sentía que le ardía el pecho mientras detenía el llanto, pero se negaba a dejar que una sola gota se derramase de por gente que había demostrado que la amistad, con el tiempo, se reducía a una simple palabra sin valor. Se dirigió al cuarto, soltando sus cosas por el suelo mientras se acercaba hasta la mesilla de noche y cogía el libro que Malfoy le había dado.

Sabía que ese día tenía sesión con él por la tarde y que podía esperar para soltarlo todo, desde sus quejas hasta su dolor con su terapeuta, pero su mente necesitaba relajarse y había descubierto la paz perdiéndose entre las letras de aquel libro. Abrió por la página en la que lo había dejado días atrás y se sentó en el colchón para leer.

 **Capítulo II:** Soledad negra.

 _Contraponiéndose de forma exagerada con mis pensamientos anteriores, también quiero centrarme en esas partes malas de la soledad. Porque todo en este mundo tiene dos caras, y al final de nuestra vida nos damos cuenta de que nos vemos obligados a tratar con todo tipo de armas de doble filo, cortándonos con una parte y sanándonos con la otra._

 _Aunque la soledad tiene su lado bueno, también tiene un lado malo (y desgraciadamente este parece tener mucha más importancia en la vida de la gente que la otra concepción). A veces la soledad se puede convertir en nuestro peor enemigo; de la misma forma que nos permite reflexionar y encontrarnos con nosotros mismos, la soledad puede convertirse en ese punto de no retorno donde vamos ahogándonos poco a poco._

 _Un océano de pensamientos que te van hundiendo hasta el fondo y que te hacen creer que un mundo lleno de colores, el único que conoces es el negro. En la soledad —la mala soledad— el silencio se vuelve un enemigo violento y nuestra mente se convierte en ese ser que sujeta un arma, apuntándonos con ella y recordándonos que un simple toque en el gatillo puede matarnos._

 _En soledad uno es consciente de sus fallos y en su mente no para de repetir esa escena que nos hizo sentir mal, esas palabras que nos rompieron o ese suceso que nos desquebrajó por dentro. Abre grietas y echa sal a las heridas. Reabre cortes y araña en la superficie de esos recuerdos que tratamos de olvidar pero que siguen volviendo. Nos encontramos llorando ante sucesos del pasado que nos mantienen anclados en un punto, sin dejarnos avanzar porque las cadenas que nos sujetan son más fuertes que nosotros._

 _Desgraciadamente para mí, la soledad negra fue más importante y estuvo más presente en mi vida que la blanca. Me descubrí sentada sola en mi habitación pensando en todo lo que había perdido y en todo lo que me tocaría perder, después de toda la vida es eso: perder, ganar y volver a perder._

 _El beneficio no suele superar a las pérdidas. Aunque encontrar el punto de equilibrio puede ser nuestro mejor aliado._

 _Antes hablábamos de una soledad que nos permitía conocernos y querernos, ahora hablamos de una soledad que saca nuestros demonios a flote y nos hunde. Cierras los ojos y escuchas las voces de la culpabilidad, el dolor, la desesperación y el odio. Cierras los ojos y sientes el dolor de todos los errores —los tuyos y los ajenos—. Cierras los ojos y el silencio se vuelve pesado, te cuesta respirar y comienzas a cuestionarte qué has hecho mal en esta vida para sentirte tan miserable._

 _Los demonios con los que uno lucha día a día resultan más grandes y aterradores en la soledad negra; más fuertes y destructivos. Más tuyos y siniestros. Te das cuenta de esas partes de ti que están corruptas, que demuestran las batallas que has tenido que luchar y las marcas que estas han dejado en ti._

 _Tienes miedo y eso es normal. Yo también sentí miedo, yo también pensé que mis demonios eran más grandes que mis ángeles, yo también vi las grietas que había en mí y pensé que tarde o temprano terminaría hundiéndome en ellas._

 _Pero de todo se sale si pones de tu parte. Aunque tardes más, aunque tardes menos. La oscuridad no es para siempre, la luz tampoco. Pero está ese punto intermedio, cuando no quieres estar solo contigo mismo pero has aprendido a aceptar que es irremediable._

 _Es ahí cuando te pones de pie y respiras con fuerza; tus heridas duelen, sí, pero están sanando. Das el primer paso y, aunque te tambalees, sigues adelante. Porque tienes ángeles y demonios, tienes blanco y tienes negro, pero tú eres el punto intermedio. La incógnita de la ecuación. Tú eres luz y eres oscuridad._

 _Eres un ser humano con alas para volar y pies para caminar._

 _Simplemente debes recordar cómo se usan._

Hermione cerró el libro cuando vio que la página que le seguía a ese final era una en blanco, un claro indicador de que al pasar la hoja se encontraría con el tercer capítulo. Repasó la cubierta con sus manos y lo apretó ligeramente entre sus dedos antes de volver a colocarlo en la mesilla. Quedaban todavía cuatro horas y media antes de que su cita con Malfoy tuviese lugar, así que se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

Quizá podría matar el tiempo tratando de cocinar algo; sabía que cerca del mediodía Lucas tenía un pequeño descanso en el trabajo así que lo llamaría y buscaría su consejo acerca de lo que habló con Harry esa mañana. Su mente todavía le daba vueltas a lo sucedido, pero el sentimiento de culpabilidad que llegó a esperar nunca se plantó en su pecho y no podía encontrar arrepentimiento en sus acciones. Se sentía bien, una parte de ella se sentía satisfecha y eso le producía miedo.

Se hizo un plato sencillo, tampoco tenía un gran apetito así que terminó dándole vueltas a la comida con el tenedor mientras miraba la hora, esperando al momento en el que pudiese llamar a Lucas. Sin embargo, el sonido del timbre la distrajo de todo y se tensó de forma inconsciente. Por un momento pensó que podría ser Harry, Ron o Ginny, pero lo descartó rápidamente. Después de su discusión por la mañana dudaba que alguno de sus antiguos amigos tuviese ganas de recibir más palabras de ella, especialmente Harry.

Extrañada, terminó levantándose para abrir al escuchar el timbre resonar otra vez y dos golpes en la puerta. Abrió, insegura y aguantó un jadeo de sorpresa al ver a Parkinson delante de la puerta con cara de pocos amigos. Sin invitación alguna, la pelinegra se adentró a la casa mientras rumiaba algo sobre la decoración. Hermione ni siquiera se quejó, después de todo el piso era de la antigua Slytherin.

—¿Hola? ¿Ha pasado algo? —cuestionó la castaña, incómoda. No sabía qué hacía allí la chica ni qué decir ante ello.

—Hola, Granger. No te preocupes, no vengo a echarte ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente estoy haciendo tiempo.

—¿Tiempo?

—Mi traslador a París no se activa hasta dentro de seis horas y como no tengo intención de quedar con ninguno de los estirados que osan llamarse mis amigos, he decidido visitar a mi inquilina.

Hermione parpadeó, consternada. Sin duda Pansy Parkinson era una de las personas más extrañas con las que había llegado a coincidir en su vida y no estaba segura qué debía hacer o decir en presencia de la chica. Ella pareció notar su incomodidad, porque sonrió mientras tomaba asiento y comenzaba a devorar el plato que había dejado a medias.

—No te preocupes, Granger, no muerdo —dijo y luego añadió con una risilla—: a menos que me lo pidan.

—Sinceramente no entiendo qué haces aquí y ni siquiera quiero cuestionarme por qué te estás comiendo mi almuerzo.

—Ya te lo dije, tengo seis horas muertas antes de volver a mi casa y me dije _«¿cómo le estará yendo a mi inquilina favorita?». Así que vine a descubrirlo._

Hermione la miró extrañada, pero decidió no darle ninguna importancia. La única vez que había visto a Pansy después de tantos años le había causado una buena impresión a su manera, no había fingido que eran amigas o se había mostrado cautelosa con ella por el simple hecho de que había desaparecido años atrás. Parecía la misma Parkinson directa y borde con la que había tenido que lidiar un par de veces en Hogwarts, pero también había un tono más maduro en su voz y en sus acciones.

—Aunque me encantaría tener una charla contigo, o al menos fingir que me gustaría tenerla, dentro de unas horas tengo un compromiso y no puedo faltar.

—No te preocupes, Granger. No voy a robarte mucho tiempo —dijo la chica con una sonrisa—. ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta? No llevo ni una hora en este apartamento y ya me siento agobiada.

La castaña estuvo a punto de negarse, pero luego lo reflexionó y pensó que no habría nada malo si salía a tomar algo por ahí con Parkinson. La chica parecía tener una personalidad contraria a la que habían demostrado sus antiguos amigos en su presencia, más despreocupada y directa como Lucas y menos cautelosa y desconfiada que Ron, Harry y Ginny. Salieron de la casa cuando Parkinson terminó de comerse el que había sido su almuerzo y bajaron hasta la calle en completo silencio.

—Sé que esta situación podría resultarte violenta.

—Es rara —aceptó—, pero no hay nada normal en mi vida desde hace años así que una circunstancia extraña más en mi vida no me importa.

—Ya verás que te terminarás enamorando de este pequeño tiempo que vamos a pasar juntas, Granger —aseguró la chica con fingida humildad—. Soy una persona excepcional y algo me dice que necesitas un poco de aventura en tu vida.

—¿Aventura?

—No soy imbécil, Granger, pude ver perfectamente la tensión que había entre Ginny y tú la última vez que nos vimos. Quizá no hayamos sido las mejores amigas en Hogwarts, es más, ni siquiera me caías bien, pero sí pude observar cómo te llevabas con tus amigos y esa complicidad de Hogwarts no estaba semanas atrás.

—Cinco años es mucho tiempo —dijo como única explicación.

Cruzaron en una calle y siguieron caminando para ir a una pequeña cafetería a la que Pansy siempre había ido cuando le apetecía tomar un café al aire libre (o todo lo que podía considerarse «al aire libre» teniendo en cuenta que siempre se quedaba dentro del local). Hermione iba a su lado observando todo con tranquilidad y posiblemente quedándose con todo el recorrido que estaban haciendo.

—El tiempo solo es tiempo cuando la gente tiene una vida, Granger. La mayoría de las veces ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo rápido que todo pasa hasta que estás celebrando el nuevo año o llega una fecha que antes parecía extremadamente lejana —terció ella—. Tú pasaste por un infierno y lo último necesitas es que tus amigos te lo recuerden cada dos por tres o te arrastren a épocas del pasado donde las cosas no se habían jodido para ti.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de que pasé por un infierno? —preguntó, más curiosa que ofendida.

Pansy la miró e hizo una mueca que Hermione no podía catalogar de otra cosa que no fuese tristeza. Los ojos grises de Pansy se apagaron cuando volvió a hablar y esa energía que desbordaba minutos atrás pareció desaparecer de su cuerpo.

—Secuestraron a Daphne dos meses después de que terminase la guerra —murmuró—. Apareció hace dos años gracias a que los aurores interceptaron una de las vías de transporte de los prisioneros. —La pelinegra tomó una profunda respiración—. Cuando nos dijeron que la habían encontrado pensé que todo sería igual y que por fin mi mejor amiga volvería a casa, pero aquella chica estaba lejos de ser la Daphne que recordaba. —Miró a Hermione con el dolor reflejado en sus ojos—. Todas las noches desde que la encontraron me las pasé a su lado, escuchándola llorar y murmurar lo que le hicieron. Todos los días desde que la encontraron le curé las heridas y la traté de proteger de sus demonios.

—¿Y qué pasó?

Pansy apretó los labios antes de responder—. Se tiró desde el balcón de la casa de Theodore. Era un cuarto piso y estábamos celebrando que hacía tres meses que la habían encontrado.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas, Granger —negó—. Nosotros no supimos entenderla y ayudarla por mucho que lo intentamos. No entendimos que tratarla como el cristal solo la estaba destrozando más. Al menos sé que ahora está descansando, ya no tiene una mente que le recuerda todo lo que tuvo que vivir.

—No fue vuestra culpa.

—Quizá —concedió—, pero siempre quedará el «podríamos haber hecho más» en nuestra mente y eso es algo a lo que ya nos hemos resignado. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Pero bueno, hablemos de cosas más alegres, ¿cómo has pasado las navidades? ¿Cómo te has adaptado del piso?

—Las navidades no han sido las mejores —terció—, pero me he adaptado bien a estar sola. Tengo tiempo para pensar y poder localizarme poco a poco en mi nueva realidad. Todavía tengo muchas cosas que asumir y viviendo con los Weasley no lo estaba consiguiendo.

—Las ventajas de la independencia —canturreó ella, haciendo que Hermione sonriese ligeramente—. Aunque ya no recuerdo que es eso, en París me ha tocado compartir mi preciado espacio con una imbécil que no me cae nada bien, pero bueno.

—No recuerdo que en Hogwarts te cayese bien alguien.

—No lo hacían —aceptó—. Soportaba a Blaise, me caía bien Theo, mi alma gemela era Daphne y quería a Draco, pero hace mucho tiempo de eso y ya no mantengo el contacto con ellos.

—¿Ni siquiera con Malfoy?

—Con Draco es con el que menos he hablado, si voy a ser sincera —dijo—. Cuando Daphne desapareció perdimos el contacto tras los primeros meses y cuando volvió a aparecer Draco no era más que un ente intermitente. Estaba, pero no todo el tiempo. Prácticamente no hablaba con nosotros y siempre tuve la sensación de que había mucha oscuridad a su alrededor.

—¿Oscuridad?

—Muy pocos salieron bien parados de la guerra: familias destruidas, el colegio destrozado, personas desaparecidas, muertos, pobreza, enfermedades… El mundo mágico era una locura y los que estuvieron en lo más alto tras la guerra fueron los únicos que salieron bien parados, con sus arcas hasta arriba y sus egos inflados por cada artículo de la prensa que salía. Despreciables.

Giraron una vez más y Pansy celebró al ver que la cafetería seguía abierta. Entraron al local y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas más apartadas, pidiendo dos cafés y un trozo de tarta de manzana para compartir. Hermione le dio vuelta a las cosas que la chica le había contado y se centró en las últimas palabras que pronunció.

—¿Quiénes?

—¿Qué? —inquirió.

—¿Quiénes fueron esos que salieron tan bien parados?

—Pues Potter y Weasley, y casi todos los que formaron parte de esa unión rara que teníais. La Orden del Fénix o algo así.

—¿Conoces la Orden? —inquirió sorprendida—. ¿Y quién no? Mucha información salió a la luz tras la guerra y las cosas quedaron descubiertas durante mucho tiempo. Se llegó a pensar hasta que Potter había muerto porque estuve meses lejos del ojo público, cuando reapareció tú ya llevabas tres meses desaparecida y el mundo mágico se estaba enfrentando a un período de tensión y hostilidad muy grave.

—¿Tan mal estaban las cosas?

—La guerra saca lo peor de la gente y esto se mantiene después de que todo termine. La gente pedía culpables a pesar de que el principal ejecutor ya estuviese muerto y los sangre-pura fueron el objetivo. La mayoría nos fuimos y de los pocos que se quedaron tuvieron que soportar cientos de insultos, desplantes y puertas cerrándose.

—Pensaba que el Ministro se encargaría de eso, que Harry y Ron trabajarían para evitar que esas diferencias quedasen erradicadas, después de todo las dos guerras que se han dado han sido a causa de lo mismo —terció—. Lo más lógico sería promover campañas para acabar con ese racismo que parece existir en el mundo mágico y promulgar un ambiente de igualdad y confianza.

—Esa era la teoría, pero en la práctica las familias estaban demasiado rotas por el dolor, el héroe del mundo estaba ahogado en la miseria, la heroína había sido secuestrada y todo se estaba viniendo abajo.

—¿Pero y ahora? Han pasado cinco años, las heridas ya deberían empezar a sanar.

—El hecho de que el Ministerio decidiese embargar todos los bienes de las familias sangre-pura que parecían estar involucradas con Voldemort solamente acrecentó el desprecio a esa parte de los magos y aumentó la rabia de aquellos que formábamos parte del grupo de —Pansy entrecomilló con los dedos la siguiente palabra— perdedores.

—Pero eso es injusto, sé que había muchas familias que no tuvieron nada que ver con la guerra o Voldemort.

—Eso deberías habérselo comentado a Matthews.

—¿Matthews?

—El Ministro. Shackelbot renunció a los pocos meses de que desaparecieses y subió al poder un tal Alexander Matthews, un mestizo hijo de puta que puso el ojo sobre nosotros y nos señaló como los causantes de todos los males del mundo.

Hermione jadeó, impresionada. Realmente no se había parado a pensar en cómo habían funcionado las cosas tras su desaparición, el mundo todavía estaba demasiado consternado para hablar de cambios cuando ella fue secuestrada, pero no llegó a imaginarse que las brechas sociales aumentasen y que las actuaciones fueran tan catastróficas por parte del gobierno. ¿Acaso no veían que ese tipo de cosas eran las que habían llevado a una guerra en primer lugar? Sin duda alguna, enterarse de cómo estaba funcionando el Londres mágico era una de las cosas que debía investigar.

Disfrutaron del líquido amargo mientras conversaban un poco más sobre los años en Hogwarts, Hermione no se sorprendió al escuchar que tanto ella como sus compañeros habían tenido que hacer el último año a distancia, estudiando desde sus casas y viajando al colegio únicamente a realizar los exámenes por restricciones impuestas por el Ministerio. Le comentó ciertos cambios que se habían llevado a cabo en Londres durante esos años, aunque lo recalcó todo con un «al menos eso es lo que yo sé, no he vivido aquí desde hace tiempo».

—¿Así que no mantienes relación con ninguno de tus compañeros? —inquirió.

—A veces hablo con Blaise, está viviendo en Nueva York desde hace un par de años y mantiene una relación con una chica mestiza que conoció hace unos meses —explicó—, pero con Draco no he tenido oportunidad de hablar y a Theodore no lo he vuelto a ver desde el entierro de Daphne.

—Debió ser trágico que el accidente tuviese lugar en su casa.

—Fue desolador para todos y cada uno lo sobrellevó a su manera. Draco se enfocó en los estudios, Blaise aceptó la oferta en Estados Unidos, Theodore se fue a saber dónde y yo me mudé a París.

—¿En qué trabajas? —inquirió, dándole un mordisco al trozo de tarta en su tenedor.

—Regulación de criaturas mágicas en París. No tengo el mejor sueldo ni el trabajo más fascinantes, pero es tranquilo. Lo último que quería era tomar el control de los negocios de mi familia así que vendí todo y lo doné.

—¿Lo donaste? —preguntó Hermione, sorprendida. Pansy se echó a reír ante su incredulidad.

—Sí y no parezcas tan sorprendida, Granger. Tras la expropiación de casi todos nuestros bienes, la mayoría de las familias implicadas con Voldemort terminó donando parte de su patrimonio a asociaciones que se crearon tras la guerra.

Hermione parpadeó y asintió con lentitud. Le sorprendía ver ese lado tan caritativo por parte de la chica y sus amigos, aunque realmente nunca llegó a conocer a los Slytherin que coincidieron con ella en Hogwarts y no sabría que podrían llegar a hacer.

—¿Y a qué asociación donaste tú el dinero?

— _De la mano_ —dijo y Hermione la miró interrogante—. Es una asociación que ayudaba a los niños que habían perdido a sus padres por culpa de la guerra. He crecido sin una madre y con un padre más ausente que constante, así que soy consciente de los duro que es perder a tu familia y no tener una relación con ellos. Pensé que así podría remediar ligeramente el dolor que las acciones de mi padre habían ocasionado.

—Es un bonito gesto por tu parte.

—Supongo —concedió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tampoco esperé a ver qué efectos tenía. Abandoné Londres a los pocos días y no volví hasta hace un par de meses.

—¿Por qué volviste?

Pansy parpadeó con rapidez, sonriendo en su dirección y dándole el último sorbo a su café antes de responder—. Porque por mucho que uno lo intente, nunca puedes desprenderte completamente de tus raíces. Nací aquí, crecí aquí y durante mucho tiempo esto es todo lo que conocí. Abandonarlo sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez nunca fue una opción, incluso si me hubiera gustado que lo fuese.

Hermione también se terminó su café y le lanzó una mirada rápida al reloj de pulsera que llevaba puesto. Todavía quedaba una hora para que comenzase su cita con Malfoy, pero tardaría casi media hora en llegar hasta el lugar así que prefería salir ya y así esperarlo en aquel bosque. Pansy pareció notar su intención de levantarse e irse, así que se apresuró para pagar ella y luego salieron juntas de la cafetería.

—¿Cuánto fue? —preguntó Hermione nada más cruzar las puertas.

—¿El qué?

—La cuenta.

—No importa —desestimó Pansy.

—Dímelo, lo justo es que pague la mitad.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco—. No te preocupes, Granger. A la próxima pagas tú.

Hermione sonrió ante esas palabras y miró a Pansy mientras se mantenían caminando por las calles de Londres, dirigiéndose con lentitud hasta el destino en el que Granger se pararía. Pansy no parecía muy interesada en saber a dónde tenía con llegar y tampoco le prestaba mucha atención a su alrededor, demasiado ofuscada en criticar las botas con estampado de leopardo que llevaba una mujer que caminaba delante de ellas.

La castaña se vio obligada a parar cuando llegaron al callejón Effugium y Pansy la miró con una ceja arqueada antes de sonreír en su dirección. No parecía realmente sorprendida de ver cuál era su destino o por qué razón parecía querer pararse en ese lugar en concreto, tampoco se lo cuestionó si tenía dudas. Simplemente se giró murmurando un «ya nos veremos, Granger» mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo, en dirección a una de las entrada al Ministerio de Magia.

—Dale recuerdos a Draco —dijo de repente y Hermione la miró sin expresión alguna.

Luego la bruja cruzó en una calle y se perdió entre la gente. Granger enarcó una ceja antes de negar con la cabeza y seguir su camino, cerrando los ojos cuando la brisa fría golpeó su rostro en aquel bosque. Observó todo el lugar cubierto por la nieve blanca y sonrió ligeramente ante el paisaje tan bonito que sus ojos captaban antes de que estos quedasen anclados en Draco, parado a unos metros de ella.

—Hola —saludó él.

—Hola.

—¿Comenzamos?

Hermione asintió y entró en la carpa justo detrás de Draco. Ocuparon sus asientos habituales y se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que la chica carraspeó ligeramente y comenzó la conversación.

—Estos días han sido intensos —comentó—. Esta mañana fui a ver a Harry, he estado leyendo el cuaderno que me dejaste y hace unos minutos estaba tomando un café con alguien con la que nunca me imaginé que pudiera hacerme sentir cómoda.

—¿Una vieja amiga o una persona nueva en tu vida?

—Podría considerarse una mezcla de ambas —murmuró; Draco la miró intrigado—. Nunca fuimos amigas, pero sí que nos conocíamos.

—¿Y de qué forma ha vuelto a tu vida? —inquirió él, abriendo el ya conocido cuaderno y haciendo un par de apuntes.

—Me la presentó Ginny —optó por decir tras varios segundos—. Es alguien que conoces.

Draco arqueó una ceja, sonriendo ligeramente y animándola a continuar. Era una de esas veces donde podía ver reacciones genuinas en el hombre, incapaz de mantener esa cara tranquila y seria que parecía conjurar con todos sus pacientes. Hermione también sonrió antes de responder.

—Pansy Parkinson.

Pudo observar la forma en la que la nuez de adán de Malfoy subía y bajaba al tragar saliva. Vio también la forma en la que sus manos se tensaron alrededor del cuaderno, crispando sus dedos sobre la cubierta negra mientras trataba de formar una mueca de completa indiferencia. Hermione se sintió extrañamente satisfecha al tocar un tema que parecía perturbar la aparente tranquilidad del hombre.

—No sabía que había vuelto a Londres.

—Así es, hace unos meses, pero ha vuelto —dijo antes de añadir—: te envía saludos.

Draco cerró los ojos un momento, tomó una profunda respiración y sonrió con ligereza. Era una mueca tan falsa que Hermione sintió ganas de echarse a reír, la misma persona que le recordaba que debía decir todo lo que pasaba por su mente y lo que sentía, tenía la capacidad de fingir que nada le perturbaba y que todo iba bien. Nadie sonsacaba mejor la verdad a las personas que una que se ha pasado toda su vida mintiéndose.

—Si la vuelves a ver, dile que también le envío recuerdos.

Hermione se rió, burlona—. ¿Me has visto cara de lechuza? —inquirió.

El hombre arqueó ambas cejas antes de responder a su pregunta—: No, siempre he pensado en ti como un vociferador.

Granger se guardó el «imbécil» que quería soltarle al hombre y simplemente puso los ojos en blanco; la risa de Draco de alguna forma relajó el ambiente, algo tenso tras la mención del nombre de Parkinson y la aparente relación hostil que mantenía con Malfoy.

—Bueno, prosigamos. ¿De qué prefieres hablar: tu encuentro con Potter o el cuaderno?

—Vamos a tener que tratar ambos temas así que prefiero comenzar con el que menos me gusta —murmuró.

—Entonces dime, ¿qué pasó con Potter?

Hermione parpadeó, tomando una profunda respiración y jugando con sus propios dedos mientras buscaba una forma de abordar lo sucedido. Cuando pensaba en su encuentro con Harry resurgía la amargura y la ira que le creo la conversación con su antiguo mejor amigo. Le afectaba su forma de actuar, eso estaba claro, pero su decepción era mínima en comparación con lo que hubiera sentido la Hermione de años atrás.

—Simplemente me enfrenté a él por cierto tema del que me enteré —comenzó—. ¿Sabías que el ministro quería que diese una rueda de prensa? Al parecer el hecho de que salgan varias portadas con mi nombre y con información sobre lo que hago crea el pánico entre los del Ministerio. La "perfecta heroína de guerra" se ha convertido en una amenaza para la seguridad del mundo mágico.

—¿Una amenaza? —Draco casi se echa a reír—. ¿Qué clase de radar tiene el Ministerio para detectar quién es una amenaza y quién no? ¿Acaso ellos conocen a la persona que han rescatado?

—¿No eres tú ese radar? —cuestionó ella con voz dura—. Eres mi psicólogo, nadie mejor que tú para determinar si soy una amenaza o no.

—Sí, soy tu psicólogo, pero mi trabajo es ayudarte y guiarte tras lo que te sucedió, no contarle cualquier cosa al Ministerio, Granger. Mis informes se limitan a decir que estás estable y recuperándote, como ya te comenté en alguna ocasión —explicó él—. ¿Cómo espero ganarme la confianza de mis pacientes si voy diciendo lo que me cuentan a cualquiera que pregunte?

—No es «cualquiera» es el Gobierno —terció ella.

—Ningún gobierno puede irrumpir en las sesiones de mis pacientes y tratar de sacarme información sobre ellos —replicó—. Busco ayudar y eso está estrechamente ligado con guardar silencio sobre lo que me cuentan.

—Entiendo —aceptó Hermione, reticente—. Es solo que me sorprendió ver que las personas que tanto dicen quererme son las mismas que están ayudando al Ministerio a tratar de tomar el control de mi vida.

—Nadie puede controlar tu vida, Granger. Nadie puede tomar todas las decisiones por ti, incluso si lo intentasen siempre tendrías un mínimo de libertad para actuar —comentó—. No le des importancia a las acciones del Ministerio, al final no tienen ningún poder sobre ti y la gente va a seguir hablando les guste o no. Eres la novedad, Granger, por muy mal que suene. Y este mundo siempre ha sido mejor en ver la vida de los demás que la suya propia.

—No me importa que hablen de mí —dijo—. Lo que me molesta es que las mismas personas que me rescataron y juraron echarme de menos sean las mismas que están apoyando la forma de actuar del Ministerio. ¿Sabes cómo siente que te señalen por la calle? ¿Que camines y la gente esté hablando de ti a tus espaldas, murmurando entre ellos? ¿Que al parecer te has convertido en la atracción principal de una feria? Me frustra e incómoda que no pueda estar más de un par de horas fuera sin sentirme ahogada por las miradas de la gente.

Hermione se encogió en el diván, recogiendo sus piernas de forma que pudo apoyar la cabeza en sus rodillas. El pelo castaño le cayó sobre la cara mientras Draco se reacomodó en el sillón, mirándola con la cabeza ladeada y tomando unos pequeños apuntes en su cuaderno antes de volver a enfocar su atención en la mujer. Decidió mantenerse en silencio unos segundos más antes de decir lo que rondaba su cabeza.

—Sé cómo se siente, Granger —replicó él con suavidad—. Conozco de primera mano esa sensación. ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí o mis amigos la posguerra? La gente nos miraba y nos señalaba con el dedo, nos llamaban «asesinos», «mortífagos» o cualquier cosa que se les ocurriese. —Tomó una profunda respiración—. No necesité pasar tiempo en Azkaban para estar condenado, la marca en mi antebrazo fue suficiente. Créeme, Granger, si alguien entiende esa sensación de la que hablas, soy yo.

—¿Y cómo lo superaste? ¿Cómo has sido capaz de soportarlo? Me agobia pensar en ello, entro en pánico cuando siento todos esos ojos sobre mí.

—No creo que exista un remedio mágico para sobrellevarlo —terció él—. Como ya he dicho, la gente siempre ha sido mejor en mirar a los demás que a sí mismos. Llegará un punto donde dejarás de ser la noticia del momento y la gente ya no cuchicheará tanto. Siempre hablarán, porque es lo que saben hacer, pero no tanto como al principio.

—No es un futuro muy alentador —murmuró ella, haciendo una mueca.

—No, no lo es —aceptó—. ¿Potter qué te dijo al respecto?

—Simplemente se puso histérico y dijo que era normal que me controlasen teniendo en cuenta que había estado desaparecida por años. Hablo de mí como si fuera alguna especie de sujeto desconocido que acaban de descubrir. —Cerró los ojos un instante—. Me cabreé con él y con su forma de actuar, parece un niño pequeño incapaz de aceptar que los monstruos no se esconden debajo de la cama, sino que están entre nosotros.

—Cinco años pasan para cualquiera, Granger, pero en este momento tus… —hizo una pausa para buscar la palabra correcta— _antiguos amigos_ no se dan cuenta de que el tiempo que estuviste desaparecida también ha pasado para ellos y que, al igual que tú, han cambiado. Es entendible que las situaciones no fueron las mismas, pero eso no quiere decir que estén exentos del paso de los años.

—He cambiado, claro que he cambiado —gruñó, enfadada una vez más al rememorar la situación con Harry—. He pasado por cosas horribles, me siento sucia, asqueada cuando me miro al espejo. Tengo cientos de marcas en mi cuerpo que me recuerdan día tras día lo que me viví, lo último que necesito es a mis "antiguos amigos" —soltó las dos palabras con desprecio— recordándome que ya no soy la misma cuando ni siquiera son capaces de escuchar por lo que tuve que pasar. Son unos imbéciles que se creen que todo puede arreglarse con un simple "te he echado de menos".

—Tu resentimiento demuestra algo que quizás no quieres aceptar, Granger.

—¿El qué? —gruñó.

Draco negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente ante el sonido insatisfecho y cabreado que soltó la castaña. Hermione no entendía que sentido tenía soltarle oraciones como esas si después no le iba a explicar qué significada. En ocasiones tenía la sensación de que Malfoy se estaba burlando de ella.

—Te darás cuenta tu sola, cuando llegue el momento y estés más establecida contigo misma.

—No lo entiendo —terció, contrariada—. ¿Qué clase de psicólogo eres que no me das respuestas?

—Los psicólogos no estamos para dar respuestas, Granger, sino para que nuestros pacientes las encuentren por sí mismos —dijo. El bolígrafo en su mano se movió, apuntando más cosas en la libreta—. Créeme que poco a poco irás entendiendo todas esas cosas que te digo y no pareces entender. —Como Hermione no dijo nada más, Draco trató de retomar el tema—. ¿Fue rabia lo que sentiste cuando hablaste con Potter o algo más? ¿Decepción quizás?

—Satisfacción —pronunció tras varios minutos en silencio; el rubio no se sorprendió al escucharlo—. Lo llamé asesino, no de forma directa pero se lo dije —murmuró antes de añadir—: y me sentí satisfecha cuando vi el dolor en sus ojos. Me sentí bien cuando lo vi tan jodido por mis palabras —confesó. Draco pudo notar que eso la trastocó de alguna manera, creándole un conflicto interno—. Quería hacerle daño porque estaba cabreada.

—¿Y cómo te sentiste tras la discusión? ¿Cómo te sentiste tras decirlo? ¿Solo satisfecha?

—Mal, me sentí mal. Bueno —se quedó callada un instante—, no estoy segura. Esto es un lío, pensar en ello me da dolor de cabeza —se quejó—. No comprendo por qué ellos se comportan así y tampoco sé por qué yo reacciono de esta forma.

—Todo a su tiempo, Granger. Es normal que estés confundida con tu reacción y también es normal que sientas esas cosas tan contradictorias. —Hermione lo miró fijamente—. Cuando aprendas a entenderte a ti misma podrás comenzar a entender a los demás.

—Suena como algo agotador —murmuró ella, apretando los labios.

—Lo es.

Hermione parpadeó y suspiró, cerrando los ojos unos segundos mientras disfrutaba del silencio que solo era interrumpido por el sonido de los pájaros o el viento moviendo las ramas. Cuando volvió a abrirlos Draco seguía mirándola, esperando a que ella se sintiese preparada para seguir con la charla. Pensándolo detenidamente, Hermione se dio cuenta que cada día las sesiones era más largas y que cada vez se sentía más cómoda contándole las cosas, menos tensa al recordar ciertos sucesos o tratar otros.

—El libro me está ayudando mucho —dijo de pronto—. Se nota que la persona que lo escribió entiende perfectamente lo que se siente en cada situación —murmuró—. Me resulta muy relajante leerlo.

—Me alegra saber que está siendo de ayuda —comentó—. ¿Hay algo en especial que desees comentar?

—Tengo… —comenzó, dubitativa— Tengo una duda. —Draco la alentó a continuar—. En el primer capítulo habla de la soledad, pero de la soledad como algo bueno y luego habla de lo mismo en el capítulo dos pero como algo malo. Una dualidad para la soledad —explicó—. Y estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice pero cuando me paro a pensar en mi situación actual no sé cómo se aplican sus enseñanzas, no las consiguió localizar en mi vida.

—¿Localizarlas? —inquirió Draco, algo confuso.

—No sé en qué punto estoy de esa dualidad de la que habla —respondió—. Quería estar sola cuando vivía con los Weasley, pero ahora que no tengo a nadie a mí alrededor me consumo en el apartamento —confesó—. Solo puedo dormir porque me tomo pastillas para lograrlo e incluso así me despierto algunos días llorando. Me ahogo en los recuerdos cuando todo está en silencio, pero lo echo de menos cuando hay demasiados ruidos a mi alrededor. Mi vida es un desastre lleno de contradicciones, Malfoy, y no encuentro el punto intermedio.

Draco se movió en la silla, y por primera vez desde que comenzaron esas sesiones, el psicólogo se puso en una postura menos formal y mucho más cotidiana: inclinado con sus codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas, con una ceja arqueada y el pelo cayéndole parcialmente sobre la frente. Parecía realmente intrigado con sus reflexiones, casi preocupado por las mismas. Hermione no quiso darle muchas vueltas a eso.

—¿Crees que se puede encontrar el término medio entre esa dualidad? —inquirió—. Porque sé de gente que se ha pasado toda su vida buscándolo y no lo ha encontrado. Es muy difícil establecerse en la mitad de algo, Granger, la balanza siempre va a terminar inclinándose a alguno de los lados, aunque sea solo un instante.

—¿Qué clase de balanza es esa que se inclina de una lado a otro a pesar de que los pesos son iguales?

—Ese es el truco, Granger —dijo él, sonriendo y procedió a explicar sus palabras—: Los pesos no siempre son iguales. Un día pesa más el negro que el blanco y viceversa. Los pesos son relativos, porque la balanza es tu mente y esa nunca descansa.

—Pero necesito descansar —replicó con voz estrangulada; se iba a echar a llorar en cualquier momento. Su humor cambiaba de forma constante y sin control—. Necesito acostarme sin recurrir a medicinas, necesito dejar de ahogarme en la soledad pero sin renunciar a ella, necesito sentirme viva otra vez a pesar de que todo dentro de mí parece estar muerto. —Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender cuando dejó salir las últimas palabras.

Sollozó, ocultando su cara de Malfoy mientras este se reacomodaba en el sillón y esperaba a que se tranquilizase. Sabía que tratar de darle palabras de consuelo sería una acción estúpida e inútil, Hermione lo que necesitaba era descargar todo lo que llevaba dentro día a día y si podía encontrar un mínimo alivio en llorar, entonces él esperaría pacientemente hasta que ella encontrara la paz entre todo el caos.

—¿Sabes lo que significan estas lágrimas? —inquirió él cuando Hermione dejó de llorar, limitándose a soltar algunos hipidos. La chica negó con la cabeza así que lo explicó—: Que eres humana. Porque sientes cosas, porque te preocupas, porque tienes miedo, porque has pasado por un montón de cosas y sin embargo estás aquí, algo pérdida y agotada, pero todavía en pie.

—¿Eso es algo bueno?

Hermione alzó la cabeza, mirándolo con los ojos húmedos y rojos, las mejillas también habían adquirido algo de color y el pelo se le pegaba en algunas zonas mojadas por las lágrimas antes regaladas. Draco mantuvo la mirada, dedicándole una sonrisa afable mientras asentía.

—Estás viva, ¿no es ese el mayor logro que alcanza todo el mundo día tras día?

La mujer cerró los ojos mientras asentía, de alguna forma las palabras de Malfoy la tranquilizaron en ese instante. Quizá dentro de unas horas volvía a enloquecer pensando en esas cosas, pero decidió que en ese momento podía permitirse aferrar su mente a las palabras de Draco y relajarse ante el desastre que sentía en su interior.

—Gracias —susurró Hermione.

Draco se levantó, cerrando la libreta y acuclillándose delante de ella mientras dejaba algo a su lado. La castaña se tensó, incómoda ante la idea de que el hombre llegase a tocarla en un intento de consolarla o algo así, aunque sabía que esa posibilidad era muy remota y que el profesionalismo de Malfoy se mantenía en cada segundo que pasaban juntos.

—No me des las gracias por hacer mi trabajo —dijo con suavidad—. Tengo otro paciente en unos minutos, pero puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que necesites —explicó—. A tu lado dejo una cosa que planeaba darte mientras abordaba cierto tema, pero creo que por hoy has tenido suficiente.

Hermione se giró, observando una pequeña llave plateada colocada encima de una hoja doblada en varias secciones. Frunció el ceño, confundida, y se sorprendió al ver a Malfoy fuera de la carpa a pesar de que segundos atrás había estado a pocos centímetros de ella. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo, el hombre se despidió con un «nos vemos, Granger» y desapareció. Extrañada, cogió la llave y la nota, guardándolas en el bolsillo de su abrigo antes de tomar una profunda respiración y desaparecerse también.

* * *

 **13 de enero de 2004.**

Lucas se sentó en el sofá con un libro en su mano y la televisión encendida reproduciendo un capítulo de la última temporada de Friends. Nate llevaba varios días de viaje por cosas del trabajo, así que su humor no era el mejor. Para su sorpresa, Nathaniel había pedido unos días libres en su trabajo, días libres que utilizó para ir a buscarlo al trabajo para comer juntos, ir a dar vueltas cuando Lucas terminaba sus turnos de mañana, conocerse un poco más… Su relación avanzaba con pasos agigantados y eso era algo aterrador. Sanders no quería ilusionarse con Nate porque todavía tenía esa sensación de que si se acercaba mucho a él terminaría desapareciendo delante de sus ojos.

Se levantó y se deslizó hasta el cuarto, bufando mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama, acurrucándose entre las sábanas y abrazando a la almohada. Quizá si se echaba una pequeña siesta podría alejar los pensamientos negativos que surgían en él sobre su relación con Nate. A pesar de su acercamiento y la confianza que habían depositado el uno en el otro, sabía que el hombre no estaba siendo del todo sincero con él.

Una idea fugaz cruzó su mente justo cuando se estaba deslizando en los brazos de Morfeo, obligándolo a incorporarse con rapidez y salir del cuarto. Se paró delante de la puerta de la habitación de Nate, replanteándose seriamente si era bueno o malo lo que iba a hacer, aunque ya sabía que la única respuesta a ese dilema era que sí, era malo. Abrió la puerta tras varios segundos y se adentró en la habitación.

Todo estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenado, pero casi tan vacío como antes de que lo alquilase. Se movió hasta la cómoda e abrió el primer cajón, sacando las camisas con cuidado para mirar a ver si había algo importante, sin embargo no encontró nada. Repitió eso con los otros dos cajones obteniendo el mismo resultado. Con un mohín se acercó hasta la mesilla de noche y buscó en el cajón, pero solo había una caja de cerillas y un par de folletos de comida rápida. La otra mesilla estaba llena de calcetines, pero no había nada más aparte de eso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Lucas? —se preguntó en voz alta.

Dio media vuelta para irse del cuarto, recapacitando sobre esa estúpida idea de cotillear entre las cosas de Nate, pero su mirada terminó cayendo sobre el armario. Con rapidez abrió las puertas de madera y comenzó a mover la ropa con cuidado, buscando papeles o cualquier cosa que resultase curiosa. Miró también los dos cajones y la estantería, sonriendo al tocar con sus dedos algo que parecía ser una caja de cartón.

Se puso de puntillas para alcanzarla, haciendo un sonido de victoria cuando la consiguió acercar lo suficiente al borde como para cogerla sin problemas. Cerró el armario y corrió a la sala, sentándose en el sofá para poder observar su contenido con comodidad. Por un momento pensó que era como la paradoja de Schrödinger.

Si abría la caja podrían pasar dos cosas: podía encontrarse con fotos, papeles u objetos que no le descubriesen algo de Nate que no supiese ya o que lo catalogase como ese hombre oscuro y lleno de secretos que se había imaginado. Por otra parte podía encontrarse con todo lo que Nathaniel se empeñaba en esconderle, recuerdos de una vida de la que él no conocía nada, secretos que no podría contar con los dedos de su mano. Pero, al igual que en la paradoja, no podía saber qué habría dentro de la caja sino la abría.

—Veamos —murmuró, quitando la tapa.

Dentro había muchas fotos sujetas por una goma elástica, tres cartas sin abrir y un collar. Primero cogió las cartas, frunciendo el ceño al comprobar que no tenían ningún tipo de identificación, como si alguien las hubiese escrito y guardado sin intención de enviarlas. Se preguntó si Nate las habría escrito o serían de algún familiar suyo. Dejó las cartas dentro de la caja y agarró el collar, observándolo con cuidado se trataba de una medalla de oro con una inscripción en uno de los lados:

 _D. G._

 _La primera que aprendió a volar._

Decidió no darle vueltas a la razón de que Nate tuviese ese collar y volvió a dejarlo en la caja. Cogió el taco de fotos, quitándole el elástico y comenzando a verlas una a una, sonriendo al reconocer a Nate en la mayoría de ellas acompañado de varias personas más. Sin embargo, una de las últimas fotos le llamó la atención más que el resto.

Podía reconocer ese uniforme como el de Hogwarts, sin embargo la imagen había sacado desde una posición alejada al grupo que posaba y estaba en blanco y negro, por lo que no podía reconocer a qué casa pertenecían. Pudo reconocer a Nate parado entre varias personas, sonriendo a la cámara haciéndolo sonreír a él también. Le dio la vuelta a la imagen por si había algo escrito y se congeló al leer lo que estaba escrito allí. Sus sospechas sobre Nathaniel ocultándole una gran parte de sí mismo se confirmaron en aquel momento y por un instante se arrepintió de haber investigado esa caja.

* * *

Hermione bostezó con pesadez mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre el escritorio en la habitación. Había salido a dar una vuelta después de estar todo el día encerrada en la casa; perdiéndose entre las calles hasta llegar a esa pequeña cafetería donde podía escribir en paz. Era parte de la terapia con Malfoy, escribir todo aquello que pasaba por su mente y le oprimía el pecho. Escribir todo lo que valiese la pena plasmar en un papel.

Las emociones la agotaban mentalmente y de alguna forma esto terminaba haciéndose presente también a un nivel físico. Su mirada se desvió hasta la llave y la nota que Malfoy le había dado días atrás y se planteó si debía investigar qué era o dejarlo para otro día, uno donde su curiosidad fuera mayor que su cansancio. Uno donde no sintiese que cargaba con una mochila de ladrillos en la espalda. Se dirigió a la cama, tumbándose y cerrando los ojos unos segundos antes de estirar su mano y coger el libro de Malfoy. No había vuelto a tocarlo desde que terminó el segundo capítulo y era hora de que avanzase un poco más.

Cuando pasó las páginas para llegar al tercer capítulo notó que había una especie de nota arrugada y amarillenta pegada entre el capítulo anterior y el nuevo. Frunció el ceño y la alisó suavemente para leer su contenido. La letra era igual que la del resto del libro, así que rápidamente la relacionó con el autor o autora de ese cuaderno y se dispuso a leer.

 _Cuando el agotamiento puede conmigo, y creo que me encuentro en el punto intermedio de las dos soledades, suelo llenar la bañera con agua más caliente que tibia y hundirme en ella. Primero hasta mis clavículas y luego voy bajando lentamente, dejando que el agua suba lentamente por mi cuerpo hasta que todo está bajo la influencia de ese elemento._

 _Entonces es cuando me permito centrarme en los sonidos: el golpeteo de mi corazón, el sonido del agua que todavía cae desde el grifo y el movimiento del agua cuando me muevo ligeramente. Resulta extrañamente fascinante y tranquilizante, una nana perfecta antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir. Hay veces, cuando necesito hablar con los demonios de mi interior, que sacó la cabeza ligeramente del agua procurando dejar mis orejas hundidas en ella y habló. El sonido de mi voz suena tan diferente, como un susurro lejano que me dice las cosas que necesito oír._

 _Es fascinante el poder que un momento así tiene en mí. Porque realmente tengo dos opciones en ese momento, dos soledades a las que caminar. Puedo terminar de bañarme cuando termine de relajarme y despejar mi mente, para después secarme y seguir viviendo porque todavía tengo cosas por las que luchar y sueños que cumplir. O puedo alcanzar esas pastillas que guardo recelosamente dentro de mi bata de baño, tomarme el bote entero y volver a hundirme en el agua hasta que la vida se aleje de mí._

 _Por ahora la primera opción siempre ha sido mi favorita y espero que nunca recurra a la segunda. Las cosas tendrían que estar muy oscuras en mi mundo para dejarme hundir a las sombras. Algo irónico teniendo en cuenta que siempre he vivido en la oscuridad. Irónico teniendo en cuenta que vivo entre bestias, donde la luz no puede llegar y la oscuridad es todo lo que conocemos._

 _Quizá un día, cuando mi cuerpo no pueda más, dejaré que esas pastillas bajen por mi garganta mientras me hundo en la bañera y el agua me cubre por completo. Quizá un día, cuando él pueda luchar solo y yo no tenga el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros, dejaré que las sombras me atrapen, porque sé que al final todo se llenará de luz._

Hermione cerró el libro y lanzó una mirada a la puerta blanca que separaba su habitación del baño. Se planteó durante varios minutos si debería hacer caso a esa voz en su cabeza que le decía que no perdía nada por intentarlo. Ella no tenía pastillas que tragar y pudieran hundirla en esa segunda opción, al menos era consciente de que las píldoras para dormir no la podían dañar a pesar de meterse todo el bote, así que no podría terminar sucumbiendo a los deseos más macabros y mortales de sus demonios. Independientemente de que su mente siempre encontraba nuevas formas de matarla sin necesidad de armas o químicos. Los recuerdos eran un cuchillo perfecto para infligir un dolor que nadie podría curar.

Se levantó, desnudándose por el camino mientras preparaba la bañera. Se quedó hipnotizada por la forma en la que el chorro cristalino caía, llenando toda la superficie de porcelana blanca de agua caliente. Se hundió cuando mitad de la bañera estaba llena, dejando que el agua comenzase a cubrirla; se apoyó contra la porcelana y fue bajando lentamente mientras el nivel de líquido subía por su cuerpo, como una suave caricia que podría convertirse en el final o una simple pausa de su vida. Bajó y bajó hasta que el agua lo cubrió todo y entonces abrió los ojos y lo escuchó.

Un golpeteó intermitente y suave, como el de un tambor al ser golpeado con extrema delicadeza. Su corazón latía de forma acompasada a pesar de la extraña situación en la que se hallaba. Latía, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. Todavía tenía un corazón que, sin duda, era el máximo representante de el «estás viva» que todos parecían tratar de recordarle. De repente se dio cuenta de otro sonido, un rumor parecido a un chapoteo que llegaba desde la zona de sus pies, donde estaba el grifo. El agua que caía desde la tubería y golpeaba contra la que ya se encontraba en la bañera, creando pequeñas ondas que se asemejaban con un mar calmado y sin humanos, animales o barcos que pudieran estropear su tranquilidad.

Subió a la superficie cuando el aire se hizo prescindible y cerró el grifo para evitar que el agua siguiese subiendo y todo se derramase por el baño. Miró su cuerpo a través del agua, algo difuminado por el movimiento de segundos atrás, y por un instante no sintió repulsión al mirarse. No veía sus cicatrices, ni recordaba el tacto de aquellas bruscas manos sobre su piel, no había marcas rojas sobre sus muñecas ni quemaduras de aquellos demasiado sádicos para quedarse satisfechos con las actividades sexuales que en aquel lugar eran normales. Parpadeó y una vez más se dejó hundir en el agua, pero esta vez dejó su boca y su nariz en la superficie. Su pelo flotaba a su alrededor y sus orejas estaban algo taponadas por el cambio pero no le importó cuando comenzó a hablar.

—Hola —dijo y sintió ganas de echarse a reír cuando su voz sonó muchos más grave de lo que era. Parecía un eco distorsionado de sí misma. Una voz del fondo de su mente que le susurraba las cosas que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta—. Hola —repitió y respiró profundamente—. Estamos a 13 de enero de 2004. Hace más de cinco años desde que me secuestraron. —Parpadeó con rapidez—. Hola —dijo una vez más y luego se permitió dibujar una ligera sonrisa—, soy Hermione Granger —murmuró—. Soy Hermione Jane Granger.

Se mantuvo repitiendo su nombre hasta que el agua se enfrío y la piel de sus dedos se arrugó. Salió del agua y se secó con rapidez para entrar en calor gracias al pijama. Se secó el pelo con un secador muggle que había comprado días atrás y luego se tumbó en la cama, apagando las luces y preparándose para dormir. «Soy Hermione Granger», repitió en su mente y de alguna manera esas palabras comenzaron a sonar correctas y familiares. De alguna manera se identificó con cada letra y entendía que sí, que era Hermione Granger y, al parecer, poco a poco, estaba sintiéndose de vuelta en casa.

* * *

Draco paseaba con tranquilidad por las calles, deseando llegar a su hogar después de la última consulta; la noche ya había caído y su camino estaba iluminado por la luz amarillenta de las farolas, Malfoy agradeció la iluminación cuando vio a una persona apoyada contra la puerta de su casa a pesar de que era cerca de la una de la mañana.

—Buenas noches —saludó.

—Hola.

El hombre se paró delante de su inesperada visita y arqueó una ceja. Pansy lo miró de la misma manera, sus ojos azules brillando ante la luz de las lámparas y sus labios pintados con un tono oscuro arqueándose en una sonrisa amarga.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió Draco con voz fría e impersonal.

—Quiero hablar contigo —respondió ella.

Malfoy bufó, casi soltando una risa desprovista de humor. Rodeó a la mujer y se colocó delante de la puerta, sacando sus llaves para abrir su casa y poder encerrarse en la comodidad de su hogar.

—No hay nada de lo que debamos hablar, Pansy —comentó abriendo la puerta—. Es tarde, lo mejor sería que fueses a casa.

Pansy puso un pie en la entrada de la casa, impidiendo que el hombre pudiera cerrar, y empujó la madera hasta que pudo hacer espacio suficiente para adentrarse en el lugar. Draco alzó su varita, claramente dispuesto a echarla de allí aunque necesitara la magia para hacerlo.

—Tranquilo. No vengo a hablar de _ella_.

—No vienes a hablar de nada —replicó—. Lárgate, lo último que necesito el día de hoy es tener que perder mi tiempo contigo.

—Draco…

—¿Qué parte de «lárgate» no has entendido, Pansy? —terció.

A pesar de sus palabras, Draco cerró la puerta, se quitó el abrigo y comenzó a caminar hasta el salón. Parkinson lo siguió de cerca, con los brazos cruzados y los labios apretados en una fina línea; la hostilidad del hombre había aumentado con el paso del tiempo y sabía que sería complicado poder entablar una conversación con él.

—Necesito que me escuches, es importante.

—Me da igual —dijo—. Me da igual lo que tengas que decir, lo que hayas descubierto o cualquier cosa que te haya sucedido. —Sus ojos grises parecían tan impasibles como sus palabras—. ¿No entiendes que tu vida no vale nada para mí? ¿Qué lo que hagas o dejes de hacer no tiene importancia?

Pansy sintió un nudo en su garganta mientras cada palabra de Draco se clavaba en ella como un puñal. El desprecio y el odio eran tan notables; no se podía comparar con la forma de ser de Malfoy cuando estaban en Hogwarts y eran unos niñatos mimados. Nada tenía que ver con su manera de tratar a Potter y sus amigos. Era odio. Odio de verdad.

Repulsión hacia las personas que algún día llamó amigos y de los que ya no quería saber nada.

—Draco… —trató de cualquier forma— por favor.

—Lárgate —repitió.

La mujer dio un paso hacia atrás y se limpió esa lágrima traicionera que se deslizaba por su mejilla. Apretó los labios, suspiró y se giró, caminando hasta la puerta dispuesta a salir.

—¿Realmente nuestra amistad vale tan poco para ti? —inquirió con voz rota, sin mirarle—. ¿Después de todo lo que ocurrió de verdad vas a actuar así?

Draco desvió la mirada y la clavó en el portarretratos que descansaba sobre uno de los muebles. Sus ojos se humedecieron y sintió esa punzada en el corazón que le recordaba esa herida que jamás pudo cerrar. La culpabilidad lo reconcomía.

—Lárgate —dijo una vez más con tono ahogado—. Lárgate.

Pansy hizo lo que le dijo, abriendo la puerta y saliendo del lugar sin mirar atrás. Cuando Draco escuchó el sonido de cierre, cogió una de las esferas decorativas que había sobre la mesa de café y la lanzó contra la pared. Tiró los sillones, la silla, las fotos y los libros, descargando toda esa frustración y ese odio que volvían para cazarle. El pasado insistía en llamar a la puerta y todavía no había encontrado la forma de enfrentarlo.

Horas después, Draco dio un sorbo a su copa de whiskey de fuego mientras observaba las llamas de la chimenea crepitar. Había un rastro seco de lágrimas en sus mejillas y esa presión en su pecho se había aligerado, pero todavía estaba ahí ahogándolo lentamente. Se levantó tras darle un último sorbo al líquido ámbar; en una de sus manos estaba el único portarretrato que no había sufrido su cólera.

Con tranquilidad lo colocó en su lugar original y acarició con su dedo la imagen de Daphne Greengrass. «Ojalá estuvieses aquí», pensó con amargura, consciente de que ese tipo de milagros no existían.

* * *

 **17 de noviembre de 1998.**

Hermione parpadeó varias veces antes de fruncir el ceño. Su mirada se dirigió del vestido rojo sobre la cama hasta Alexandra, quien la mirada con una sonrisa torcida en la boca y las manos agarrando con fuerza una corona de diamantes y rubíes.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto?

—Tu cliente de esta noche —comenzó Alexandra— es alguien bastante respetado en la Mansión —explicó—, y al parecer siempre tiene este tipo de especificaciones con las chicas de…

—Entiendo —murmuró—. ¿Pero por qué rojo?

—No lo sé, es la primera vez que elige un vestido así —murmuró—. Debes vestirte ya, el señor llegará dentro de poco.

Hermione se quitó la ropa que llevaba a desgana. Llevaba dos semanas seguidas en la mansión, sufriendo la visita de hombres y mujeres por la noche, teniendo que aguantar las torturas y toques lascivos a las que era sometida en contra de su voluntad día tras día. Alexandra había estado a su lado después de cada encuentro, curándole las heridas y susurrándole «todo mejorará» en tono consolador. En mitad de la tempestad, esas dos palabras eran las que Hermione utilizaba para aferrarse a la esperanza y mantener las fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Alexandra le puso la corona una vez que el vestido estuvo ajustado sobre su cuerpo y tras un rápido vistazo a su apariencia la chica le sonrió y salió de la habitación. Hermione se mantuvo de pie delante de la puerta durante largos minutos, su mirada fija en el suelo cada segundo incluso cuando las bisagras resonaron y alguien entró en el cuarto.

—Sabía que a la princesa de Gryffindor le quedaría bien el rojo —dijo el hombre.

Hermione alzó la mirada con rapidez, congelándose ante la visión de Marcus Flint delante de ella. El hombre tenía una sonrisa torcida en su rostro mientras le recorría de arriba abajo con sus ojos.

»¿Sorprendida de verme? —se burló—. Cuando me contaron que estabas aquí no podía creérmelo, ¿en qué momento Hermione Granger había caído tan bajo como para acabar aquí?

Flint avanzó hasta ella, sonriendo aún más cuando Hermione retrocedió. Con un movimiento rápido tumbó a Hermione contra la cama, sin embargo Granger luchó contra su agarre y consiguió empujarlo contra el otro lado del colchón, levantándose rápidamente y alejándose de él con pose defensiva.

—¿Por qué haces esto? Ni siquiera coincidimos en Hogwarts más de un año —terció ella—. Nunca nos enfrentamos, nunca tuvimos problemas más allá de las rivalidades en el campo de Quidditch.

—¿Y? ¿Crees que por eso voy a dejar de despreciar los «sangre sucia» como tú o sus amigos? —El hombre se acercó hasta ella, atrapándola cuando trató de escabullirse por un costado.

—Suéltame —gruñó ella, golpeándolo para que aflojase el agarre y pudiera escapar.

—Me gustan tus agallas Gryffindor, Granger —le susurró, besando la piel expuesta de su cuello—. ¿Quién te enseñó a ser así?

—Nadie me enseñó nada —gruñó, alejándose de su toque y pataleando para poder liberarse.

—¿No? —Apretó el agarre sobre sus muñecas, tirando de ella hasta volver a tenerla sobre la cama inmovilizada—. ¿Entonces quién te hizo así? Tan apetecible —Sus labios recorrieron la piel de su cuello mientras hablaba; Hermione gruñó asqueada y siguió retorciéndose—. Tan luchadora. —Mordió su hombro, dejándole una marca—. Tan fiera.

—Yo sola, no he necesitado a nadie para "hacerme" —replicó y aprovechó la ligera distracción de Flint para golpearlo y volver a escapar de su agarre, pero el hombre se recuperó rápidamente y la inmovilizó.

—Me gusta cuando luchan —dijo Flint, sonriendo de forma maníaca—. Y me deleitaré cuando acabe contigo, sangre sucia. Vas a desear estar muerta.

Hermione gritó cuando el primer golpe sobre su cara llegó, forcejeó cuando con la siguiente marca de dientes sobre uno de sus hombros, gruñó cuando las uñas de Flint arañaron la piel de sus muslos cuando coló sus manos bajo el vestido… Luchó hasta el final, incluso cuando la repulsión y el dolor lo camuflaron todo.

* * *

 **22 de enero de 2000.**

—Harry, por favor —comenzó Ginny con tono hastiado—, no comencemos esta pelea otra vez.

—No estamos peleando —terció él, ajustándose las gafas y mirando a la pelirroja.

Ginny tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa. Estaban en la cocina, con la comida enfriándose en la mesa y ellos sentados el uno frente al otro con un ambiente tenso. Llevaban más de tres semanas sin verse y ambos habían echado de menos estar con su pareja, pero la hostilidad se había impuesto al hecho de extrañar al otro.

—Sí lo estamos haciendo —replicó tras darle un sorbo a su copa de vino—. Siempre estamos discutiendo. Nos hemos peleado desde el día en el que Hermione desapareció, vivimos en una pelea constante —se quejó.

—Tú conviertes esto en una pelea —gruñó.

—¿Yo? Lo único que quería era tener una cena tranquila con mi novio porque llevamos casi un mes sin vernos —dijo—. Parece que nunca estás de humor para hacer nada.

—¿Cómo voy a estar de humor si han pasado casi dos años desde que Hermione desapareció y todavía no la hemos encontrado? —rumió él, mirándola con una mueca de pesar—. ¿Acaso eso no te importa? ¿Ya te has olvidado de ella?

—Nunca me olvido de ella —murmuró—. Todos los días la recuerdo, todos los días suplico que la encuentren viva y que vuelva a casa con nosotros. No me digas que me olvido de ella porque no es verdad.

—¡Pues no lo parece!

—¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! —exclamó ella, cansada—. No soy como tú, Harry. Echo de menos a Hermione, quiero que la encontréis sana y salva, que vuelva con nosotros, pero no puedo anclar mi vida a lo sucedido. No puedo estancarme en un momento del pasado y dejar de vivir porque mi mejor amiga haya desaparecido.

—Ginny…

—¿No te das cuenta? Cada segundo de tu vida gira en torno a la desaparición de Hermione —susurró—. Desde su desaparición no te has permitido pensar en otra cosa y así no puedes seguir viviendo, Harry.

—¿Cómo no voy a vivir en torno a eso? —inquirió—. Secuestraron a mi mejor amiga.

—¡Y están buscándola! Todos la buscamos, todos la echamos de menos —dijo—, pero también sabemos que llevamos meses dándonos con callejones sin salida y tenemos que seguir viviendo. ¿Crees que a Hermione le hubiera gustado verte así? Sacrificando tu vida en una búsqueda desesperada, amargándote en los recuerdos de una noche que no pudisteis prever.

—No lo entiendes —dijo él con tono lúgubre

—No, al parecer no lo hago. —Ginny se levantó y se giró, mirando a Harry decepcionada—. Tampoco sé que hago contigo cuando hace mucho tiempo que te perdí.

—Qué…

—Hasta aquí he llegado, Harry —dijo ella—. No puedo más. Estoy cansada de luchar por una relación donde solo yo pongo de mi parte. ¿Quieres obsesionarte con algo que se escapa de tu control? Adelante, hazlo. Yo seguiré buscando a mi amiga y deseando que vuelva con nosotros, pero también seguiré con mi vida porque mi reloj sigue avanzando mientras el tuyo lleva años parado.

—¡Ginny, espera! —gritó el hombre al verla salir de la cocina después de coger sus cosas.

Harry la siguió hasta el salón, murmurando su nombre con desesperación. La chica lo ignoró, metiéndose en la chimenea y agarrando un puñado de polvos Flu.

—Ginny, por favor.

—Lo siento, Harry —susurró—. Por los dos.

Con una mirada impregnada de lágrimas, Ginevra lanzó los polvos contra el suelo y desapareció. Potter se dejó caer de rodillas contra el suelo, con las lágrimas mojándole las mejillas y un nudo en el corazón.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Y ya está! Originalmente el capítulo se alargó hasta las 20k palabras, pero decidí quitar dos escenas que usaré más adelante. Hemos podido ver un poquito de todo en este capítulo, ¿no? Espero que os haya gustado y si habéis visto alguna falta de ortografía, lo siento, por mucho que revise siempre se me escapa algo.

 _No prometo fecha de actualización_ , pero espero que antes de que acabe el mes haya otro capítulo más. De cualquier forma tengo unas pequeñas vacaciones en abril, así que espero poder actualizar durante esas fechas.

No olvidéis dejar un **_bello review_ **si os ha gustado (o no, o más o menos) el capítulo :)

Besos y abrazos,

 _AliciaBlackM._

PD: Contestaré los reviews mañana (también añadiré las contestaciones a los reviews anónimos y los agradecimientos).

* * *

*Pequeña aclaración por si surgen dudas: La paradoja de Schrödinger es un experimento imaginario concebido en 1935 por el físico austríaco Erwin Schrödinger para exponer una de las interpretaciones más contraintuitivas de la mecánica cuántica.

Era, básicamente, meter a un gato en una caja completamente opaca junto a una botella de gas venenoso. ¿Cómo surge la paradoja? Si la pastilla radiactiva que activa el mecanismo para que caiga la botella con gas se desintegra, pues claramente el gato muere por el gas venenoso, pero sino lo hace entonces el gato sobrevive. Se trata de un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que el gato viva o muera, algo que no podrán saber hasta que abran la caja, por lo tanto hay un período de tiempo donde se puede considerar que el gato está muerto y vivo a la vez.


	10. X: Fotos (de una vida pasada)

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Sí, sé que ha pasado casi un año desde la última actualización (shame on me), pero este capítulo se me atravesó y ya aprendí por las malas que escribir algo cuando no tienes ganas solo jode la experiencia, así que lo dejé de lado. También me di un pequeño descanso de FF, así que realmente no he estado escribiendo cosas estos últimos meses y qué decir, el hiatus me ha sentado genial.

De cualquier manera, ¡feliz año nuevo a todxs! Espero que hayáis tenido unas fiestas maravillosas y que vuestro comienzo de año este yendo de lujo.

Agradecimiento a todas las personas que comentaron, añadieron a favorito/follow la historia. (Y a Bianca, que se encargó de la maravillosa portada y que me ha estado haciendo las imágenes promocionales de esta historia -podéis verlas en mi página de Facebook).

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá. La trama es mía.

* * *

 **Capítulo X: Fotos (de una vida pasada)**

 _«En la ciencia existen las desapariciones. De repente, los males pueden apagarse lentamente […] digamos que no lo vimos al principio… No hay alguna explicación excepto la verdad. La vida está llena de actos que desaparecen. Si hay algo que no sabemos que tenemos desaparece, ¿lo echaremos de menos?»._

 **[Anatomía de Grey, episodio 15, temporada 3].**

 **18 de enero de 2004.**

Hermione siempre había pensado que una vida rutinaria era una bendición y una maldición a la vez. La rutina era buena, te marcaba un camino a seguir todos los días y estabas en una zona de confort y seguridad que aprendías a apreciar, pero también era aburrida y agobiante, encerrándote entre paredes invisibles donde estabas obligada a repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. Desde su rescate y el comienzo de las sesiones con Malfoy había empezado una rutina: se levantaba, desayunaba, daba un paseo y, dependiendo de a qué hora tuviese la cita, hacía tiempo hasta tener que ir al bosque.

Ese día, sin embargo, no siguió su rutina y cambió de dirección en su paseo matutino, dirigiéndose a esa dirección escrita en el papel que Malfoy le había dado. Con el paso de los días la curiosidad había crecido en ella y no podía resistirse a saciar su necesidad de saber de qué trataba lo que Draco le había dado. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando llegó hasta su destino: ante ella se alzaba de forma imponente un renovado Gringotts, el banco de los magos. Se adentró en el edificio, observando a los duendes mirarla con desconfianza mientras avanzaba hasta el encargado del edificio.

—¿Asunto? —preguntó el duende al verla. Su tono fue brusco y poco amigable.

—Vengo a acceder a una cámara.

—¿Número?

Hermione se quedó en blanco y miró el papel buscando alguna pista pero no había nada—. Solo tengo la llave.

El duende chasqueó la lengua, molesto, pero extendió su mano para que Hermione depositara la pequeña llave sobre ella. No tardó más que un par de segundos en reconocer la insignia grabada sobre el metal.

—Acompáñeme.

Hermione caminó detrás de la criatura, recibiendo más miradas extrañadas de otros duendes mientras se acercaban a la vagoneta que los transportaría por las vías. El recorrido fue largo y agotador, demasiadas curvas, subidas y bajadas como para que Hermione no terminase completamente mareada y con ganas de vomitar al llegar a su destino.

—El señor Malfoy nos avisó que alguien vendría para ver esta cámara, no esperábamos que fuera usted. —Hermione decidió ignorar las palabras llenas de desprecio del duende y ese especial retintín en el «usted».

El elfo introdujo la llave en la pequeña ranura de aquella gran puerta negra que se mostraba majestuosa ante ellos. Giró la llave tres veces, ocasionando con el ultimó movimiento que cientos de ruidos metálicos comenzasen a surgir. Era como si la llave hubiera abierto miles de candados a la vez.

La puerta chirrió al abrirse, arrastrándose pesada y lentamente por el suelo hasta quedar lo suficientemente abierta para que la mujer pudiera pasar. El duende miró a Hermione con una mueca llena de asco y desprecio antes de tenderle la llave.

—Cuando termine tire de esa palanca. —El duende apuntó a una barra metálica y cubierta de una extraña sustancia que estaba conectada con las vías del tren.

—Gracias.

Hermione se adentró en la cámara, alzando las cejas sorprendidas cuando se vio parada en mitad de una gigante sala llena de trastes, cajas y muebles. Era un lugar muy parecido a la Sala de los Menesteres, o al menos lo que podía recordar de ella, sin embargo se notaba que estaba mucho más ordenada y limpia.

Comenzó a caminar por el lugar, mirando lentamente cada objeto y preguntándose por qué razón Malfoy le habría dado la llave para ese lugar. Claramente tenía que ser una de las cámaras de su familia, cientos de objetos de piedras y metales preciosos amontonándose los unos a los otros, al igual que banderas de colores verdes oscuros y rematados con ornamentos plateados. Hermione casi se había olvidado de los colores de Slytherin y de las otras casas de Hogwarts.

Se adentró más, caminando con cuidado entre los saturados pasillos hasta que consiguió llegar al final de la sala, una zona mucho más cuidada y ordenada revelándose ante ella. Sus ojos cayeron en la mesa de madera oscura a unos metros de ella, una llave y una nota reposando sobre la cima y hechizadas con algo que las hacia destacar sobre el resto de objetos. Con algo de desconfianza se acercó y cogió la carta, rasgando el papel beige para leer su interior.

 _Aunque una pequeña incertidumbre persiste, estoy seguro de que la persona leyendo esta carta es Hermione Granger y es a ella a la quien va dirigida. Granger, no sé cuándo leerás esto, aunque espero que sea pronto, tal y como me pediste, aquí tienes una recopilación entera de lo que se ha escrito de ti desde tu desaparición hasta el día de tu regreso._

 _Mi decisión de guardarlas aquí, en mi cámara familiar, es por una mera cuestión de privacidad y seguridad que espero puedas comprender. Encima de la caja azul encontrarás un bolso de cuero encantado, te llevará un tiempo pero estoy seguro de que podrás meter todas las cajas con tu información dentro._

 _Por cierto, cuidado con lo que tocas o te verás ahogada en un mar de réplicas. Aunque supongo que ya conoces ese hechizo._

 _Atentamente,_

 _D. Malfoy._

Hermione dobló el papel y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos traseros del pantalón. Con una mirada rápida a la sala encontró la caja azul de la que Malfoy hablaba, el bolso de cuero negro posado justo encima tal y como el hombre había indicado. Lo cogió y abrió encima de la mesa, tratando de recordar cómo funcionaba exactamente el hechizo. Con los labios contorsionados en una mueca extraña, Hermione tomó entre sus brazos una de las cajas marcadas en negro con las letras _H. J. G._ y la llevó hasta el bolso, arqueando las cejas cuando el objeto fue succionado por el interior del bolso al instante.

Fueron quince cajas en total, todas llenas hasta los topes y desapareciendo dentro del bolso bajo la mirada atenta de Hermione. Cuando terminó de guardarlas todas, asegurándose de no dejar algo atrás, la muchacha salió de la cámara, tirando de la palanca tal y como el duende le había indicado. Esperó hasta que un vagón vacío llegó por las vías y se paró delante de ella, con pasos lentos se subió al pequeño coche y se agarró con fuerza a los oxidados bordes cuando comenzó a ascender con una velocidad considerable.

Salió de Gringotts bajó las mismas miradas desagradables que había recibido al entrar. Se encaminó a su casa y miró su reloj de pulsera por un instante, todavía quedaban un par de horas hasta ir a la consulta con Malfoy. Se planteó si debería ir a desayunar a otros sitios, pero pronto notó las miradas curiosas de la gente en ella y cómo algunos grupos se ponían a hablar, cuchicheando por lo bajo sin apartar sus ojos críticos de su persona.

Incómoda y con la ansiedad cortándole la respiración, la joven caminó de vuelta a su casa con pasos rápidos. Respiró con tranquilidad cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella y el ligero olor a vainilla de las velas aromáticas que había comprado llegó hasta ella. Con la misma parsimonia que había utilizado para guardas las cajas, Hermione comenzó a sacarlas del bolso y las colocó ordenadamente en la mesa de café de su sala de estar. En ningún momento pasó por su mente utilizar su varita, que descansaba, olvidada, sobre su mesilla de noche.

Tardó casi media hora en hacerlo y sus brazos estaban algo acalambrados ante el peso de las cajas que había cargado. Se sentó justo delante del sofá, el suelo frío contrastando contra la cálida de su ropa mientras se movía y abría una de las cajas. Eran documentos con el sello del Ministerio de Magia y un gran «Clasificado» impreso en la mitad de cada página. En un principio pensó que serían simplemente avances de la investigación del Ministerio tras su desaparición, pero a medida que avanzó en las páginas Hermione se dio cuenta que esas hojas escondían información de ella datada de fechas anteriores al día en que la secuestraron.

Dos personas, Donald Artom y Giselle Hith, habían sido las encargadas de investigar todo lo relativo a ella: dónde nació, dónde estudió, el promedio de sus notas, aquel novio que tuvo en el verano antes del quinto curso, las cartas que se escribió con Harry y Ron durante las navidades y el verano… Toda su vida había quedado plasmada en unos papeles a disposición de aquel con suficiente poder para acceder a ellos.

Se sentía desnuda. Y desprotegida.

Las estampas con las fechas de cada dato añadido a esos documentos colocaban el inicio de la investigación en noviembre de 1997, apenas unos meses antes de la gran batalla final en Hogwarts. Quizás había sido una investigación comenzada por el Ministerio bajo las órdenes de Voldemort, pero tras la guerra lo habían mantenido y eso no le gustaba. ¿Por qué Shackelbot permitiría que mantuviesen una investigación sobre ella abierta? ¿Por qué no eliminarla o comunicársela? Su mente viajó hasta aquella conversación que había tenido con Pansy y recordó que Shackelbot había renunciado poco tiempo después de su desaparición, así que no le extrañaría que la investigación se hubiese mantenido oculta bajo su corto mandato.

Quizás el Ministro Matthews sí que tenía razones para mantenerla vigilada. Pero no estaba segura. No conocía a esas personas y aunque lo hiciese tampoco podría interpretar sus acciones. No era capaz de comprenderse con sus antiguos amigos, difícilmente podría comprender la forma de ser de una persona tan aparentemente despreciable como lo era ese hombre.

Siguió sacando carpetas con su información, una gran amargura implantándose en su pecho a medida que leía su vida siendo desgranada en aquellos informes. No habían dejado nada fuera, y no podía comprender cómo habían conseguido descubrir algunas de las cosas allí escritas. Era como si hubieran puesto una lupa capaz de ver su pasado sobre ella y simplemente se hubieran dedicado a anotar todo lo que le ocurría.

Cuando la ansiedad comenzaba a cerrarle la garganta, Hermione dejó las carpetas de lado y se apoyó contra el sofá, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Con lentas y profundas respiraciones trató de relajar su mente; ella le había pedido a Malfoy esto, saber estas cosas. Podía hacerle frente. Estiró las manos, una vez se tranquilizó, y agarró otra caja, abriéndola con rapidez. Alzó las cejas en un gesto sorprendido cuando lo primero que vio fue una foto de ella en movimiento en la portada de El Profeta. Levantó el periódico y observó todo cuidadosamente:

 **17 de agosto, 1998**

 **La diferencia.**

 _El nombre que un día lleno las portadas de cientos de periódicos hoy se convierte en otro más dentro de la lista de desaparecidos que la guerra ha dejado. Hermione Granger, la heroína de guerra, desapareció en la noche del 15 de agosto en extrañas circunstancias que han causado una gran conmoción alrededor del mundo mágico. La noticia no ha tardado de alzar la alarma y el despliegue del Ministerio por encontrar a la desaparecida heroína ha llamado la atención de los miles de afectados que esta Segunda Guerra Mágica ha dejado, afectados que no pueden parar a preguntarse ¿por qué la vida de Hermione Granger parece valer más que las de cientos de personas que también han desaparecido a lo largo de estos meses? ¿Acaso un título como el de «Heroína de guerra» otorgado por medios de información añade un mayor valor a la vida de una persona? ¿Por qué la señorita Granger recibe una investigación involucrando a grandes figuras de la guerra, pero la gente de a pie solo obtiene respuestas vagas y genéricas cuando preguntan por sus familiares desaparecidos?_

 _En esa diferencia entre una situación y otra estriba el desconsuelo y enfado de la gente. Esas personas cuyos nombres están en la lista de gente desaparecida parecen carecer de importancia a ojos del ministerio de Magia. Simples personas que tuvieron la desdicha de desaparecer del mapa sin dejar rastro y que aparentemente no son lo suficientemente importantes como para investigar dónde están. Pero ellos sí son importantes: para los hijos que se han quedado sin padres o para los padres que se mueren por saber dónde están sus hijos, para esa mujer que espera el regreso de su hermano o para ese esposo que se sienta, impaciente, esperando la carta que le diga que han encontrado a su pareja._

 _Son importantes, todos por igual. O al menos esa es la teoría. El Ministerio, una vez más, le da la espalda al pueblo y tiende su mano a la gente cuyo poder e influencia podrían resultar más beneficiosos para sus próximas campañas electorales. La voz de la gente queda opacaba bajo las palabras ensayadas de una heroína que, como todos los demás, se venderá al mejor postor. Esa diferencia derriba ciudades y hunde imperios. Esa diferencia divide a la gente y ensancha los escalones sociales que recuerdan a todos que la guerra no siempre significa avance, a veces solo es un recordatorio de que no todos somos iguales aunque ese sea el discurso que vendan._

 _Hoy, más que nunca, queda claro por quienes luchan nuestros líderes. Hoy, más que nunca, queda claro que las vidas en esta sociedad tienen un precio. Hoy, más que nunca, queda claro que Hermione Granger es alguien que merece la pena salvar y que los demás, el resto de nombre en esa misma lista, son solo palabras sueltas que carecen de significado. Hoy, más que nunca, la diferencia es el epitafio de las personas que no volverán a casa para que una heroína de guerra sí lo haga._

 _—Fiona Sliffod._

Hermione dejó el periódico sobre la mesa con una sensación amarga instalándose en su pecho. Las palabras escritas en ese artículo estaban llenas de resentimiento y veneno, pero también de una aparente verdad que Hermione no podía negar. Conocía la gran labor de investigación que se había llevado a cabo desde su desaparición, sabía que Harry había sido el jefe de la misma y que todos los miembros de la Orden habían estado involucrados. Sabía que Shackelbot había dado una gran cantidad de recursos al cuerpo de aurores para encontrarla. Lo que no se había parado a pensar era en la diferencia que esa investigación mantenía con la del resto de personas desaparecidas.

Suspiró con cansancio antes de tomar otro de los periódicos, la fecha era escasamente posterior al anterior, y tras una rápida mirada al resto de revistas y artículos supo que su caso había dado mucho que hablar a la sociedad mágica.

 **2 de febrero, 1999**

 **Granger con G de Guerra.**

 _Si algo ha demostrado la desaparición de Hermione Jane Granger, heroína de guerra, es que las prioridades del gobierno actual estriban con las que en su momento se presentaron en el primer discurso del Ministro Shackelbot. Han pasado más de quince días desde que se anunciase la desaparición de la señorita Granger y la gente comenzase a alzar la voz acerca de las exageradas medidas de búsqueda que se desplegaron a escasas horas de que la joven se esfumara sin dejar rastro. Las protestas contra la acción del Ministerio de Magia aumentan cada día y el descontento de la gente se extiende a pasos agigantados, uniéndose más y más personas a las manifestaciones multitudinarias que se llevan a cabo en diferentes puntos para exigir que el caso de Hermione Granger se trate igual que el de las cientos de personas que han desaparecido en los últimos meses._

 _Harry Potter, salvador del nuestro mundo y jefe del Departamento de Aurores, ha evitado hacer cualquier tipo de declaración con respecto a la tensa situación que se vive en las calles actualmente, y mucha gente comienza a cuestionarse la necesidad de tener a una persona sin experiencia alguna al frente de una sección tan importante del Ministerio. Las quejas no solo alcanzan el Departamento de Aurores, muchos otros sectores dentro del gobierno se han visto criticados duramente por el ojo público ante su incapacidad de reaccionar adecuadamente ante una situación de emergencia que solo parece empeorar._

 _Hermione Jane Granger, con G de Guerra porque su desaparición ha catapultado a las personas a una situación de incertidumbre y malestar generalizado, abriéndose una brecha entre aquellos que entienden la importancia de encontrar a una figura pública de la guerra y los que consideran injusto tanto despliegue auroriano para una persona que, al igual que muchos otros, se ha convertido en un nombre más entre los ausentes que ha dejado la guerra._

 _Sea como fuere, la situación entre el gobierno y los supervivientes del terror que el Señor Oscuro causó solo empeora con el paso de los días y ninguna de las partes está dispuesta a claudicar de sus posiciones. ¿Acaso es necesario meterse en una guerra civil después de haber salido de una época tan oscura? ¿Vale la pena arriesgar la poca estabilidad del mundo mágico por una sola persona? Las posibles respuestas a estas cuestiones solo son leña para alimentar un fuego que poco a poco consumirá todo a su paso._

 _—Sebastian Husk._

Hermione también dejó esa revista sobre la mesa y miró por encima los títulos tan llamativos y acusadores que habían empleado acerca de ella. Era innegable que gran parte de la prensa había tomado una posición a favor del descontento del pueblo y contraria con las acciones de gobierno, lo que no podía entender es por qué ella se encontraba en el fuego cruzado cuando era completamente ajena a la forma en la que se estaban dando las cosas.

Siempre era más fácil culpar a la víctima, ¿no? Siempre era más fácil poner la carga sobre los hombros de una persona que ni siquiera se podía defender de las acusaciones que día tras día se lanzaban en contra de su persona. Hermione suspiró, agotada, y cerró los ojos un instante antes de volver a abrirlos para seguir leyendo y ordenando las cosas.

Otro artículo más llamó su atención, el tema del mismo seguía siendo ella, claramente, pero el tono era diferente. Más relajado y apacible, más esperanzadora y menos incriminatorio.

 **23 de agosto, 1999**

 **La otra cara de la moneda**

 _Mucho se ha hablado en los últimos meses acerca de la desaparición de Hermione Granger y la preocupación que el Ministerio ha demostrado en sus desesperados intentos por encontrarla sana y salva. Las críticas han llovido sobre todos los involucrados en esta investigación, sin embargo la mayor afectada sigue siendo la víctima, quién se ha visto demonizada por los descontentos habitantes del mundo mágico y ha sido tildada de cientos de adjetivos que asustarían incluso al más valeroso de los caballeros._

 _¿Por qué es Hermione Granger la culpable de unas circunstancias de las que es la víctima? Es algo que me he cuestionado desde que la noticia salió a la luz y las primeras reacciones se dejaron ver. Lo último que se debe cuestionar de un asunto así de delicado es el papel que desempeña la víctima en algo que nunca estuvo al alcance de sus manos. ¿Acaso atacar a la persona desaparecida tendrá algún efecto si los verdaderos responsables del descontento que ha asolado a los ciudadanos son aquellos detrás de los escritorios dando órdenes? La gente necesita reflexionar un poco más sobre el verdadero rumbo que se debe tomar en estos tiempos de tensión y quejas._

 _Hay que pararse un segundo y mirar la otra cara de la moneda, esa que todos nos negamos a ver porque es la que queda contra el suelo cuando la lanzamos al aire esperando que caiga del lado que deseamos. Todo en esta vida tiene dos caras, y enfocarnos en atacar una de ellas solo conseguirá que la otra se proteja aún más y siga actuando sin problemas. Como ciudadanos descontentos debemos fijar nuestro objetivo en los verdaderos causantes de esas desigualdades que hay entre unas investigaciones y otras, y esas personas no son Hermione Granger. Tienen otros nombres, otras caras, otras profesiones._

 _Hermione Granger es el nombre que han dejado al público, la celebridad que utilizan de cabeza de turco para que los afectados tengan algo contra lo que rebelarse mientras el Ministerio sigue haciendo oídos sordos a las quejas. Hermione Granger se ha convertido en la víctima del secuestro, de la gente y del propio gobierno. Abrir los ojos, magos y brujas de Reino Unido, porque estáis luchando una guerra contra la persona equivocada._

 _—Cho Chang._

Hermione sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cuando terminó de leer las palabras escritas por su antigua compañera. Era amargo entender que durante el tiempo que estuvo ausente la gente había decidido culparla a ella, y el Ministerio, deliberadamente, había dejado que los ciudadanos la atacasen para poder seguir buscándola sin recibir ningún tipo de repercusión.

Poco a poco comenzaba a entender las miradas resentidas de la gente y las palabras susurradas entre las personas cada vez que se encontraban con ella por las frías calles de Londres. Decidió dejar los artículos periodísticos de lado cuando terminó de leer unos cuantos más, su estómago retorciéndose incómodamente y una sensación pesada asentándose en su pecho a medida que su mente comenzaba a procesar las palabras recriminatorias y envenenadas de las docenas de personas que habían redactado artículos sobre ella.

Alcanzó otra de las cajas, una más pequeña pero de un peso singular. Cuando quitó la tapa se sorprendió al encontrar muchos sobres pequeños y abultados, sin ningún tipo de etiqueta o palabras escritas para entender qué había dentro. Cogió uno de los sobres y lo abrió, observando cautelosamente el interior antes de extraer el taco de fotos que había dentro.

Las primeras lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas cuando observó la primera imagen: era ella soplando las velas de una tarta hecha por Harry y Ron durante su cumpleaños número dieciséis. Se acordaba de ese día y la sorpresa que se llevó cuando vio aparecer a sus amigos en la sala común con ese intento de tarta de fresa, las velas y unos cotillones para celebrar su cumpleaños. Todavía podía recordar la forma en que Ron le untó la nariz con nata o las risas de Ginny y el resto de chicas cuando Harry se atragantó con un trozo mal triturado de fresa que había en su porción de pastel.

Pasó la siguiente imagen y sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho al verse rodeada de los miembros de la orden durante sus días en la Mansión Black. Estaban todos, desde Sirius con su sonrisa traviesa, hasta Ojoloco Moody con su expresión eternamente seria; se acordaba de que habían sido los gemelos los que habían dado la idea de sacarse una foto. «Hay que renovar la apariencia de la Orden del Fénix», había dicho George, y para su sorpresa, todos habían aceptado la idea y en menos de cinco minutos estaban posando frente a la cámara.

Siguió mirando las fotos, recuerdos de una vida capturados en blanco y negro, inmóviles y en movimiento, del principio de todo y de los últimos meses antes de que la guerra se complicase tanto como para olvidarse de hacer algo tan simple pero significativo como una foto. Era duro observarse a sí misma en esas imágenes, era extraño mirar la sonrisa en su rostro mientras se abrazaba con Harry o estaba sentada al lado de Ron; no podía recordar el sonido de su propia risa mientras los gemelos la acorralaban con sus extraños inventos o la ilusión en su rostro cuando Molly le regaló su primer suéter al estilo Weasley. La última foto que vio fue la que cambió todo, su cuerpo se tensó y la primera náusea subió de forma arrolladora; la imagen era una tortura de las cosas que había visto y vivido. La persona posando a su lado era un recuerdo demasiado vivo de las cosas que había tenido que sufrir.

Cerró la caja y se levantó, con pasos temblorosos se dirigió hasta su habitación y luego entró al baño. Cayó de rodillas frente al inodoro y varias arcadas la sacudieron de arriba abajo hasta que la primera oleada de un vómito ácido salió de su cuerpo. Estuvo prostrada frente a la taza casi media hora, su cuerpo debilitándose tras cada espasmo que las náuseas y los vómitos le provocaban. Sus ojos estaban húmedos por las lágrimas no derramadas, sentía escalofríos recorrerla de arriba abajo y sus piernas comenzaban a acalambrarse después de estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición.

Cuando su cuerpo pareció dejar de sufrir por los recuerdos de una vida pasada que no conseguía apreciar, Hermione se levantó con lentitud, sus piernas temblando mientras tiraba de la cisterna y se arrastraba hasta el lavamanos; se cepilló los dientes tres veces y se enjuago la boca con colutorio otras tres veces para poder quitarse el sabor rancio que ese mal momento le había dejado. Se miró al espejo fijamente, intentando encontrar en él algo que le ayudase a recordar qué persona era y por qué debía seguir luchando.

Su incapacidad de encontrar razones suficientes para no tumbarse en la cama a llorar hasta quedarse dormida le comenzaba a provocar un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Pero prefería la tortura física que la mental, prefería mil veces estar horas vomitando frente al váter que treinta minutos tratando de descifrar qué estaba mal con ella. ¿Por qué la Hermione Granger que se paraba ahora delante del espejo era incapaz de recordar a la joven que sonreía en esas fotos? ¿Por qué sentía que había estado mirando los recuerdos de una extraña?

Se tambaleó fuera del baño y se tiró sobre la cama, haciéndose bola y tapándose con las mantas. Cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera ese oscuro, pero conocido sentimiento que comenzaba a embargarla. Se sentía vacía, como la última muñeca rusa del conjunto que era incapaz de encontrar las capas que la ocultaban. A ojos de los demás era el enemigo, a ojos del Ministerio un parásito, a ojos de sí misma una extraña.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía recomponerse de lo ocurrido? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a levantarse una vez más y pegar las piezas que se le habían caído? ¿Cómo se puede componer una persona de fragmentos rotos que ni siquiera puede reconocer como suyos? ¿Cómo echar de menos una parte de sí misma que no sabía que tenía? No tenía fuerzas para buscar una respuesta a tantas incógnitas que se amontonaban en su mente. No quería aceptar que quizás era demasiado tarde, que quizás la chica de la fotos no volvería, porque había muerto y la persona que se encontraba tumbada en esa cama solo era un fantasma de lo que fue.

Con un sollozo ahogado contra las sábanas, Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de dormirse, buscando algo de paz a pesar de que sabía que sus pensamientos se convertirían en pesadillas, y ni siquiera en el sueño podría encontrar unos segundos de paz. Hermione no dejó la cama tras ser envuelta por los brazos de Morfeo aquel día; al despertarse no se levantó de la cama a la mañana siguiente ni a la siguiente después de esa.

No tenía razones para hacerlo. Y tampoco quería encontrarlas.

* * *

 **23 de enero de 2004.**

Los ojos marrones y cansados de Hermione se posaron sobre el calendario que tenía colgado en uno de los pomos del armario. A pesar de no haber tachado los días, Hermione sabía que ya se encontraba a día 23 y que la cita con Malfoy sería en cuestión de horas. Su mente y su cuerpo exigían quedarse sobre la cama, pero algo esa tarde la animó a levantarse y tratar de adecentarse un poco.

No se hizo nada para comer más allá de beber un poco de agua. Tenía el estómago cerrado y sabía que si intentaba ingerir algo volvería a terminar tirada delante de la taza expulsando incluso la comida que no había consumido. Tras darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse a ropas cómodas y de invierno, se sentó sobre el sofá con las piernas encogidas y la mirada perdida en la pared delante de ella. Su mente pareció volver a reaccionar de forma automática en cierto instante, sus ojos desviándose hasta el reloj colgado en la pared de la cocina indicando que faltaba poco más de una hora para que la sesión con Malfoy comenzase.

A pesar de ello, Hermione se levantó, cogió uno de los sobres llenos de fotos, buscó su varita y salió de la casa. Se pasó todo el camino con la cabeza agachada, sus pies parecían moverse solos hasta la zona indicada y ni siquiera fue capaz de reconocer su propia voz cuando se adentró con el hechizo en el callejón de siempre. El crujido de la nieve bajo sus botas le crispaba los nervios, sus dedos clavándose con fuerza en el sobre con fotos mientras se adentraba en la lona y se dirigía al diván; se sentó y esperó pacientemente hasta que Draco apareció por la ranura.

Alzó su mano con rapidez a pesar de lo agotador que resultó, su varita apuntó directamente a Malfoy antes de que el hechizo escapase de sus labios y el hombre quedase congelada a apenas unos pasos de distancia de ella. Hermione suspiró y bajó la varita, colocándola a su lado mientras los ojos grises de Malfoy la escudriñaban atentamente.

—Pensaba que podría manejarlo —murmuró ella y alzó el sobre con las fotos—. Pensé que ver y leer todas las cosas que pasaron mientras yo no estaba me ayudarían a entender por qué me siento tan rara, pero no ha sido así.

Hermione se levantó del diván y sacó unas pocas fotos para enseñárselas a Malfoy. Alzó una de las imágenes delante del hombre: era ella con Ron tumbados en el jardín de la Madriguera. Esa foto si estaba a color, pero no había movimiento alguno. Solo eran ellos con las manos alzadas al cielo y ligeras sonrisas decorando sus rostros juveniles. Todavía eran niños de quince años.

»Aquí hablábamos de astrología muggle, a Ron le fascinaba el tema —murmuró ella—. Creo que era un momento feliz, pero no lo recuerdo. No consigo recordar cómo me sentía ahí. —Le enseñó otra foto, esta vez en blanco y negro y con ella en solitario sentada en los escalones de la Mansión Black—. Aquí acabábamos de terminar de limpiar la casa y me sentía agotada, pero contenta de cualquier forma. Me la sacó Fred. En aquella época pasar tiempo con ellos me relajaba y me ayudaba a olvidar lo que se avecinaba, y ahora ni siquiera puedo soportar estar en la misma habitación que cualquiera de su familia.

La siguiente foto era de Harry, Ron, Ginny y ella sentados delante de la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor, con tazas de chocolate caliente delante de ellos mientras observaban las llamas crepitar lentamente y hablaban sobre tonterías que no conseguía recordar. También había sido un momento feliz y sin embargo era incapaz de rememorar cómo se sentía, era incapaz de pensar en ese instante y sonreír con nostalgia. En su mente solo había un borrón en blanco, un montón de recuerdos empañados con la certeza de que jamás volvería a ser la misma.

—Pensé que podría superar esto, pero no puedo, Malfoy, soy incapaz de hacerlo. —Hermione pudo ver la perturbación en los ojos de Draco cuando las primeras lágrimas escaparon—. Estoy tan cansada, no me quedan fuerzas para luchar; nunca las tuve.

Su voz se rompió y su cuerpo se sacudió con los sollozos, se dejó caer sobre el suelo, las fotos esparciéndose a su alrededor mientras Hermione lloraba desconsolada con el rostro oculto contra sus manos enguantadas. Malfoy decidió actuar en ese momento, realizando el contra-hechizo con magia no verbal y recuperando el control sobre su propio cuerpo.

—Granger —la llamó él, acuclillándose a su lado—. Granger, mírame.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, sus sollozos haciéndose más fuertes y su cuerpo convulsionando con su propio llanto. Los pequeños pasos que pensaba que había dado desde su primera consulta acababan de ser borrados, todo su avance se desvanecía mientras dejaba que el dolor llenase cada poro de su piel y las lágrimas la ahogasen lentamente. Era incapaz de dejar de llorar, era la única forma en la que conseguía encontrar un poco de alivio para el malestar y la oscuridad que se asentaba en ella cada día y no la abandonaba ni en sus sueños.

—Granger, por favor…

Cuando los dedos de Draco rozaron el brazo de Hermione, la mujer se sacudió violentamente y trató de alejarse de él, arrastrándose por la nieve mientras repetía «No» con voz temblorosa. Malfoy tomó una profunda respiración antes de volver a internar acercarse a ella, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Hermione se levantó y salió corriendo del lugar.

—¡Granger!

Draco salió corriendo detrás de ella.

* * *

Pansy caminó con la cabeza agachada a través de la multitud de gente, su cuerpo estaba tenso mientras se abría paso entre las personas y conseguía alcanzar la calle que se había memorizado después de ver la dirección en aquel papel tantas veces. Esa zona, para su sorpresa, estaba completamente desierta a pesar de ser una de las calles transversales de una de las grandes vías principales del Londres muggle. Buscó con la mirada el número del edificio que buscaba y suspiró profundamente cuando se posicionó en el portal de la vivienda.

Esperó durante unos segundos, tratando de encontrar dentro de ella las fuerzas para dar un paso adelante y tocar el número de la casa que buscaba. La voz de una joven no tardó en atravesar el telefonillo con un suave «¿Quién es?» que consiguió que los nervios de Pansy revoloteasen por todas partes.

—Soy yo.

El silencio cayó entre las dos pesadamente, y a pesar de que todavía se escuchaba ese pequeño ruido de que el teléfono en la casa estaba descolgado, Pansy no podía evitar pensar que no recibiría respuesta por parte de la otra chica. Sin embargo, el timbre de que la puerta estaba siendo abierta resonó con fuerza y Pansy se apresuró a entrar antes de que pudiese cambiar de opinión.

Subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y esperó pacientemente delante de la puerta hasta que le abrieron. Las ganas de llorar la embargaron en el instante en que sus ojos azules se conectaron con los verdes de la muchacha delante de ella. Astoria Greengrass no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se habían visto, hace ya cinco años, y a pesar de eso Pansy tenía la sensación de que la estaba viendo por primera vez.

—Hola —saludó con voz trémula.

—Hola —le respondió la joven Greengrass y suspiró profundamente antes de añadir—: No te quedes ahí, pasa.

Pansy se adentró en la casa detrás de Astoria, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y caminando cautelosamente hasta el comedor. Tomó asiento en el sofá junto a Astoria, sus ojos azules recorriendo la sencilla estancia antes de caer en la joven sentada delante de ella. Astoria seguía rezumando esa inocencia juvenil de sus días en Hogwarts, con su pelo castaño y ondulado envolviendo sus suaves facciones, sus grandes ojos verdes, su nariz salpicada por pecas y sus labios finos estirados en una sonrisa ligera.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Pansy—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Bien, bien… —La chica tragó saliva—. Estoy trabajando en una librería cerca de aquí mientras me saco los estudios que me faltan. Estoy ahorrando para entrar en la universidad.

—Oh —Pansy suspiró, sin saber bien qué decir—, ¿quieres estudiar algo muggle?

—Sí, aunque todavía no me decido si quiero estudiar Magisterio o Historia del Arte —explicó—. ¿Y tú qué tal estás? ¿Qué has hecho estos últimos años?

—Trabajo para una empresa privada, en la sucursal de París —respondió. El ambiente era tenso, casi rozando la incomodidad.

—Eso está bien.

El silencio se instaló entre ambas durante unos largos minutos. Era extraño que existiera esa tensión entre ellas cuando años atrás habían sido casi inseparables, Pansy había adoptado a Astoria como su hermana pequeña cuando su amistad con Daphne se fortaleció y Astoria jamás había dudado en pasar tiempo con ella o contar con ella para cualquier cosa, y sin embargo ahora parecían completas extrañas.

—Hablé con Draco, hace poco, ahora es un reconocido psicólogo —murmuró—. La charla no fue agradable, pero me alivia saber que está bien y vivo.

—¿Y Theodore? ¿O Blaise?

—Igual de desaparecidos que hace años —replicó con voz cansada—. Durante un tiempo pensé que había localizado a Nott, pero es más escurridizo de lo que llegué a imaginar. Parece que se haya desvanecido.

—Lo mismo con Blaise, ¿no? —Pansy asintió—. Me lo imaginaba. Recibí cartas de ellos durante varios meses tras… bueno, eso, pero un día dejaron de llegar y me resigné a que quizás ya habían seguido adelante.

—¿Tú has seguido adelante?

Astoria se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada, Pansy se fijó en la forma que sus ojos se aguaron y el pequeño temblor que sacudía su cuerpo. El dolor que ese tema causaba estaba tan reflejado en sus gestos que Pansy estuvo a punto de quebrarse también, dejar que ese pesar que llevaba años cargando saliese y su alma pudiese descansar durante unos minutos, pero no era el momento adecuado.

—A veces pienso que sí —respondió finalmente la joven—. A veces me levanto por las mañanas, voy a trabajar, salgo con mis amigos y vuelvo a casa a tiempo para ver una novela antes de irme a dormir, y no pienso en ella ni lo que pasó. —Dos gruesas lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas, su voz quebrándose cuando volvió a hablar—. Pero otros días siento que el mundo se me viene encima y que la única persona con la que podía hablar de ciertas cosas ya no está. Me siento incompleta, Pansy. —Astoria la miró a los ojos—. Una parte de mí murió ese día con mi hermana, y aunque pasen los años creo que jamás podré encontrar nada para llenar ese vacío. Que siempre estará ahí para recordarme que ella ya no está. Que estoy sola.

—No estás sola —terció Pansy al instante—. A pesar de que cometimos un error al irnos, no estás sola. Siempre podrás contar conmigo, y sé que si buscases a Draco o a Theo o Blaise te tenderían su mano sin pensarlo.

—¿Y dejar que mi presencia les recuerde algo que los rompió tanto como a mí? No soy idiota, Pansy, sé que la muerte de Daphne hizo pedazos a todos y que sería egoísta por mi parte pensar que fui la única que sufrió —murmuró—. Y sé que aunque puedo contar con ustedes, el recuerdo de mi hermana no desaparecerá y que es una herida que sigue demasiado reciente como para poder sonreír y fingir que no duele.

—Estoy aquí, ¿no? A pesar de que duele, a pesar de que todos los días se me rompe el corazón porque mi mejor amiga no está, estoy aquí. —Pansy agachó la cabeza unos segundos y cerró los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente, cuando miró a Astoria directamente ambas pudieron notar la madurez de la otra—. Huir de las personas que formaron una parte esencial de mi vida porque la tragedia nos marcó es de cobardes, me he cansado de correr del pasado, Astoria, llevo años haciéndolo. Quiero que cuentes conmigo, que sepas que a pesar de todo sigo aquí para ti, y quiero encontrar a los chicos, y arreglar las cosas con Draco…

—¿Crees que será fácil? ¿Crees que podrás recomponer amistades que llevan tantos años hechas pedazos?

—Llevo dos años y medio con un papel en mi cartera donde tenía apuntada tu dirección; creo que venir aquí a hablar contigo es el primer paso que he podido dar y el que más me ha costado —replicó Parkinson—. A partir de ahora solo puedo seguir hacia adelante y me gustaría que estuviese a mí lado cuando lo haga.

Astoria cogió las manos de Pansy entre las suyas y le sonrió ligeramente, sus ojos seguían húmedos por las lágrimas pero había un toque jovial en su expresión. La tensión entre ellas se había disipado lentamente y ese pequeño gesto, ese toque tan sutil fue suficiente para sanar algunas heridas que ambas tenían abiertas.

—Cuenta conmigo.

* * *

 **5 de diciembre de 1998.**

Hermione tiritó cuando le lanzaron otro cubo de agua fría sobre el cuerpo. Estaba completamente desnuda en el patio mugroso de una casa que no conocía. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que salió de la mansión, pero no el suficiente como para olvidar lo que había vivido ahí dentro, el olor rancio a puros baratos y las manos toscas de la gente que había pasado por su habitación.

—¡No duermas! —gritó uno de los hombres, lanzándole otro cubo más—. ¡Y restriégate, sangresucia!

Con lentitud movió sus manos de arriba abajo, frotándose los brazos lentamente tratando de quitar la tierra y la suciedad que cubrían su cuerpo desnudo. Tenía la mirada pérdida en algún punto inconcreto del suelo embarrado, y su cabeza parecía estar en un extraño limbo entre la realidad y la inconsciencia. Ya no era capaz de sentir el frío sobre su piel o el dolor de las heridas que se curaban lentamente en su cuerpo.

Estaba perdida dentro de ella misma y no conseguía encontrar la salida. Manos bruscas la agarraron y arrastraron sin compasión hasta un viejo sofá donde la secaron y vistieron con ropas roídas y pestilentes. Su pelo mojado caía alrededor de su cara de forma molesta, pero no hizo el mínimo gesto para quitarlo, tampoco sabía si podría alzar los brazos lo suficiente como para hacerlo.

—Tienes una nueva compañera, Granger —anunció uno de los hombres con una siniestra sonrisa—. Estoy seguro que tendréis muchas cosas que contaos.

Los ojos de Hermione se desviaron hasta la figura que lanzaron al suelo delante de ella, sus finos brazos sujetándose débilmente para no darse de bruces contra la fría madera encharcada. Al principio Hermione no fue capaz de reconocerla, el aspecto de la mujer era igual de lamentable que el de ella y parecía haber pasado por un infierno igual al suyo antes de acabar en ese lugar. Sin embargo, cuando alzó la cabeza y miró hacia ella, Hermione sintió que el aliento se escapaba de ella y su corazón se paralizó.

Ambas rompieron a llorar cuando sus ojos se encontraron y pudieron reconocerse.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, pues ya está. Claramente este capítulo es más corto que los anteriores, pero lo estoy utilizando para dos cosas muy importantes: presentar dos situaciones importantes más que tendrán _mucho_ peso para la trama y también es una transcisión de los primeros capítulos a la parte que se viene con los próximos y que llevo deseando escribir desde hace meses.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, de verdad que siento el tiempazo que me he pegado para actualizar, pero la vida ocurre y yo tengo mis prioridades en ella. Recordad que los reviews siempre son bienvenidos y que podéis contactar conmigo por mensajes privados aquí o en mi página de Facebook (AliciaBlackM o AliciaBlackFF).

Una vez más NO PROMETO FECHA DE ACTUALZIACIÓN, no creo que tarde mucho en subir capítulo nuevo porque de verdad que tengo ganas de escribir lo que se viene ahora, pero no quiero prometer actualización porque no sé que me depararán estas semanas y si encontraré el tiempo para poder escribir lo que yo deseo.

Cualquier falta de ortografía, como siempre, es completamente mía y no dudéis en señalar los errores que encontréis. Espero que tengáis un fin de semana maravilloso (aquí en España ya es viernes) y nos vemos pronto.

Besos y abrazos,

 _AliciaBlackM._

PD: Contestaré los reviews mañana (también añadiré las contestaciones a los reviews anónimos).


End file.
